For Life and Love
by kir-girl24
Summary: The rains have ended and Ian and Wanda are as happy as ever. But what happened when, on a raid, seekers corner them. What happens if Wanda sacrifices herself for her family? For her Ian. What happens then? Read to find out. Picture: to the core by: burdge bug
1. Chapter 1: Content

Chapter 1: Content

I was happy. Right here, with Ian. My Ian. I loved my life, here with the humans in Jeb's cave. Even though I was virtually useless when it came to physical labor, and there were a few who still didn't like me. But the positives far outweighed the negatives. Ian and I had our own cave. Our own space to be a couple. Though Mel and Jamie, mostly Jamie, frequently visited our space Ian and I found time to be alone.

I'd told Mel, in confidence, my body's true age. She'd been a little upset at first that I'd lied, to her, and gotten away with it. But then when she let me explain why, she understood. I swore her to secrecy but I had a suspicion that she told Jared because the next day Jared would tense up whenever Ian made a suggestive comment. Which, that day, was a lot.

Mel and I were super close; she was the only one who stood up for me against everyone else. She and I had a different way to communicate, which really bothered Ian and Jared. We could almost read each other's minds. We'd have eye contact and it's almost like I could read what she was thinking threw her eyes and she could read mine. Sometimes when there was an argument we could finish each other's sentences.

One day while Ian and Jared were playing a game of one-on-one in the game room Mel and I sat on the sidelines and were predicting each other's thoughts.

"K, what am I thinking now?" Mel said laughing.

"It's something about Jamie…." I said looking into her eyes. "I'm not sure…. Jamie doing something funny."

"Close enough." Mel said shrugging, "K, let me see what you're thinking."

I closed my eyes and started to think of Ian. I zeroed in on the time he and I had been welded together as partners then I opened my eyes.

Mel sat there and looked into my eyes for a minute. "You're thinking about when Ian found out you were going to 'leave' and when he tried to talk you out of it. When you two really became partners." I nodded. Mel was better at it than I was.

"That's freakin' amazing." Ian said walking over to us.

I looked over and smiled. "She knows me."

Ian sat next to me, "I know you two Wanda, let me try."

"I bet I could read Mel's mind." Jared said sitting by Mel.

"Yea, sure." I said smiling.

"You two sure you want to embarrass yourselves like this?" Mel said laughing.

"Just watch." Ian said.

I smiled and thought about our amazing morning together.

"When Ian doesn't get it I get to tell him what you're thinking." Mel said.

Ian looked into my eyes for a minute with a slight frown. "Your thinking…. Your thinking about when you were re-implanted. When you woke up in that body."

I started to laugh and then turned to Mel.

She looked into my eyes for a minute, "Your thinking, and mind you I don't know which day, but your thinking about a time that you and Ian…." She turned to Ian and winked.

I turned back to Ian and saw that he was kind of blushing. I leaned forward and planted a kiss on each of his cheeks, "I'm ok Ian. No one is perfect."

Jared laughed and Ian frowned, "So I got it wrong?" I nodded. His frown turned into a smile, "Out of curiosity which day time were you thinking of?"

Jared interrupted before I could say, "I don't think Mel and I need to know that information. I'd like to stay blissfully unaware of when you two go at it."

I leaned forward and whispered "this morning" into Ian's ear.

He smiled, "Oh." He leaned forward and kissed me, "want a repeat?"

Jared pretended to gag and Mel covered his eyes while closing her own.

I laughed and kissed Ian again, "Don't worry Mel. We wouldn't do anything in front of you two."

Mel laughed and opened her eyes. "Ok. Jared's turn."

Jared looked into Mel's eyes and cocked his head to the side, "When we met?"

I smiled because I remembered that from Mel's memories.

Mel looked over and me and I looked into her eyes. "Nope. It's the…." I turned and winked at Jared. "her first time with you."

Mel and I laughed at the look on Jared's face. He looked like he's been slapped but he was blushing a little bit too.

Mel leaned over and kissed Jared then Ian punched his shoulder, "It's ok bro. I didn't get it right either."

Mel smiled at me, "No one can be perfect." This time I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking of when we said goodbye.

Other than my relationship with Mel there was one other person who was almost as close as she was. Jamie. Jamie and I had become like brother and sister. He loved to flaunt the idea that he was taller than me but he tried to never flaunt the fact that he could do physical labor and I couldn't. He always wanted to sit by me at meal times and, when Ian was absent, he would hold my hand. Mel often said that, other than Freedom and Isaiah, Jamie would fallow me around like a little duckling fallowing its mother.

The relationship that changed and surprised me the most was my relationship with Sharon. Sharon and Maggie never liked me when I was in Mel's body and when I was re-born in Pet's body they tried not to like me. Maggie still didn't want to be around me but sometimes I found that when I handed her a bottle of water she would pat my head and mutter "thanks." But what interested me the most was the day that my relationship with Sharon changed.

I was standing with Mel waiting for our turns in the bathing pool. Sharon was behind us with Trudy. Trudy loved to play with my hair so when I felt my hair being played with I assumed that it was Trudy. I was so used to it being played with and stroked that I had stopped noticing it but it always registered in the back of my mind. The only thing that alerted me to something being wrong was Mel's face. She turned to talk to me but her face turned to one of complete shock.

"Sharon, are you braiding Wanda's hair?" Mel asked shocked.

Then I heard Sharon's voice and for once it wasn't filled with anger or distrust, "I couldn't help myself. Plus doesn't it look good on her?"

From that moment on Sharon was civle to me. We wouldn't be hanging out by ourselves any time soon but were defiantly on our way to being considered friends. Ian had said that he though Doc had something to do with it. However I thought or rather hoped that Sharon had been softened towards me because she realized that I was not a threat and that I really did care for each and every human.

Lacey still didn't like me. No matter how appealing my body was she tried her best to avoid me. I did catch her pat my head once. I hoped that everyone would warm up to me so that I could truly be one of the family; a human. Because while people disliked me I didn't feel human no matter how much Ian insisted that I was.

_Yes_ I thought as I laid next to Ian about to go to sleep. _This life is what I've been looking for, for all of my lives._


	2. Chapter 2: Needed

**Sorry bout the problem with chapter two but I fixed it and I now have a system so that shouldn't happen again. AND to make up for that I'll put three up right after two. :) Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2: Needed

"I think you girls should talk to Jeb about going on a raid." Lily said walking out of the bathing room and standing next to me. "We're really low on Shampoo and Conditioner."

All us girls had gotten comfortable with the additional comforts that we could afford thanks to me going on raids.

"What?" Sharon said gasping in fake horror. "You're actually suggesting we send this poor defenseless thing into the mouth of the enemy?" she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Lily how could you say such a thing."

"Oh give it a rest Shar." Mel said smiling, "I was thinking along the same lines as Lily. We also need some other womanly necessities." She looked at me purposefully and winked.

I rolled my eyes and quickly hugged Sharon back before we broke the hug, "I'd be happy to go on a raid."

"Only because you've been moping around for a week complaining that you couldn't be useful." Trudy said resuming her finger brushing of my hair to getting all the tangles out.

"Have I been complaining?" I asked and everyone laughed.

"Maybe not directly but you say little things that make it sound like complaining." Mel said.

"Then it's settled?" Lily asked, "You'll go on a raid?"

"Absolutely." I said.

"Absolutely not!" Ian said turning to face me.

I'd just got back from my bath and was brushing my hair all ready for bed.

"There is no way that you are going out on a raid…."

I turned toward him, "Ian. We need to. Us girls are almost out of Shampoo and Conditioner and we need some…." My firm voice faltered, "Woman necessities."

He took a moment to respond, "Well then we can send Mel and Jared out. Mel's not as good as you but she'll get the raid done."

I shook my head, "Ian that's dangerous. Plus I wouldn't let Mel go in without me. Mel would agree to this but Jared would be acting just like you are."

He walked over and put his hands on either side of my face and rubbed his thumb on my cheeks, "Wanda. Every time you go out I can't help but think that it'll end badly. That something will happen to you and…."

I stood up on my toes and placed a kiss on his lips. I didn't want him to finish that sentence. Besides nothing was going to happen, nothing had happened before. We were always careful and no one ever suspected anything might be wrong.

When we broke the kiss he connecter our foreheads and noses so that we were so close. "Ian. Love of my life. Keeper of my heart. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing bad ever happens and why would this raid be any different?"

He didn't answer for a few moments before kissing me, "Your right." He kissed me again, "I'm just" again "worrying" again "about your" again "safely" again "my wanderer."

I laughed. He was so funny and cute when he did that, kissed me every other word that he spoke. "You can even come with me." I said smiling widely at him, "Nothing will hurt me as long as your there."

We were in the van driving toward the nearest shopping center in Phoenix. Jared was driving one handed while holding Mel's hand in his other. Ian and I were in the back fingers entwined, my head on his shoulder. This was comfortable, just a quick raid to get some things to tide us over for another few weeks before we went on a month long raid for things to last longer.

The best thing about going close was I was started to get recognized. This, instead of being dangerous was actually making it easier. They'd know what I wanted before I even asked. And they didn't suspect anything because I was familiar. Mel was even comfortable with going in. She used the name 'Sings the Love Song' and used all of my wisdom and memories of the singing world to blend in rather nicely. I changed my name only slightly in case someone came looking for 'Pedals Open to the Moon' I changed it to 'Pedals Soaking up the Rays' I kept the Pedals part so I could still go by Pet.

When we pulled up to the shopping center I got out of the back with the list and heard Mel get out too. I knew Jared wouldn't be happy with that but Mel rarely gave him a choice.

"Make it quick Babe." Jared called from the window and he drove around to park the van.

Mel and I walked through the automatic doors and Mel and I saw the same greeter that was always there when we came. "Ahhhh Sings the Love Song and Pedals Soaking up the Rays. It's nice to see you again. Coming to pick up your usual things?"

"Yes we are Cory." Mel said waving.

We grabbed a cart and began to pile it up with different scented Shampoo and Conditioner and a couple of body washes. Mel had the list and checked off names as we got theirs. Lily, Trudy, Sharon, Wanda, Mel, Violetta, Ruth Ann, Paige, Lucina. We even double checked the list and got a couple extra's, just in case. We went down the next isle which had the tampons, birth control, condoms and pregnancy tests. We made sure to get lots of the first three and at least 5 of the pregnancy tests; just in case.

Even though our shopping trips are a chore on raids I always feel like we're just two best friends shopping together. I imagined a better time, me not being an alien, Mel and I would go to a big shopping center like this but we'd try on clothes and check out boys, Ian and Jared, and do other things that girl friends before the invasion did. I liked to think that she enjoyed our time shopping together just as much as I did.

When we were done I grabbed a gallon of Mint chocolate chip ice cream for Ian and Mel grabbed a couple of boxes that she said I didn't really need to know about for her and Jared. I took her word for it and left it alone although I could guess what they were for by the way that Mel was blushing and trying to hide them.

We had them scan them and declined any requests to help us unload. I was totally unaware of anything wrong until I saw the cars. There were cars with lights on them parked near the exit in the parking lot. My body seized up as Mel grabbed my hand and started to walk a bit faster. Ian and Jared had noticed it too, probably when they pulled in because when we were still a row away they jumped out of the car and waited to unload.

When I got to the car Ian pulled me into a hug, "Get in the van." He whispered and began to unload things. I tried to help unload as well, I grabbed a bag that had the pregnancy tests and put it in the van. When I went back for a second bag I noticed four seekers walking towards the van. They'd pulled their cars over to block the exit. We were trapped.

I thought of the secret that we held. The way back to the others. To Jamie, my little brother. To Jeb, who was like a father to me. To Kyle and Sunny, who were like a second brother and sister to me. To Trudy, Lily and the other girls. To Sharon and Maggie who had just started to accept me. To Lucina and her boys who I wanted to protect. To Doc, who kept everyone healthy and who would protect my soul brothers and sisters during extraction. To my home…. And my family.

Why would they have to die. How could I save them? And what about Mel, my sister. And Jared. And Ian. My heart broke. Ian. My Ian. He was in danger. He protected me so much, even saved me. I had to protect him, I had to save him.

One of the Seekers looked directly to me and held out his hand, "Hello. I'm Rome's the Ice Fields."

I took a deep breath and stepped towards him, "I am Pedals Soaking up the Rays. Pet." I glanced back at Mel, Jared and Ian who had just loaded the last of the bags into the back. Ian was sitting next to the bags about to get in, but he wouldn't not without me. I knew that. I made eye contact with Mel and motioned with my eyes at Ian.

Jared was near the driver's door. I knew he kept a gun in the front. The Glock, that Lacey had shot Wes with.

"It's nice to meet you Pet." Rome's the Ice Fields said moving his gaze to the humans behind me. "I'm sorry to bother you but we got a call from a worried citizen that was concerned because they thought they saw a van with humans in it. The description matches this van."

The three other seekers pulled out guns and pointed them at Mel, Jared and Ian behind me. "She may be a soul but these three are not." A black seeker said, his gun centered straight at Ian's chest.

Rome's the Ice Fields was still holding my hand and he pulled me away. I turned towards my humans with my back to the seekers.

Again I looked straight at Mel and tried to tell her what to do. Hopefully she'd read my mind like she usually did and do it. I thought as hard as I could begging that it was showing threw my eyes, _all of you get in the van and go. Get in the van and go._

Jared opened the driver's door and one of the seekers with his gun on Jared spoke, "Sir, please close the door and step away from the vehicle." Jared didn't listen.

Mel had read my mind and with a look of regret she walked over to Ian and nudged him to get further in. He did, he scooted back and let Mel in.

Ian's eyes were on me. I could tell that he wanted to shout my name, to jump out and grab me but that would give it away that I was with them and because I was too far he would most likely get shot.

Jared got inside the van and closed the door; I prayed that he wasn't reaching for the gun.

"Sir please step out of the van with your hands raised."

The others were saying similar orders to Ian and Mel but my humans didn't listen. Jared started the van and the seekers increased the volume of their useless demands

I briefly smiled at Mel and mouthed 'I love you' to Ian. Then I caused the diversion they needed.

I turned around to run at Rome's the Ice Fields; I ran and hugged him and started to cry. It was easy for the tears to form and start to flow because I was going to lose my humans. "They kidnapped me. They took me and made me get things from the store for them. I was so scared."

At that same time I heard the door of the van slam shut and heard a muted "Step on it!" from inside.

The seekers were too distracted by my outburst to notice it but when they did Jared had already driven for three parking spots. I turned and tried to seem afraid, it was only slightly hard because I was afraid for the people in the van. Though the seekers took it that I was afraid of them, not for them.

Jared drove down the row and behind a crowded row of cars and souls doing their shopping so that the seekers couldn't shoot with a clear shot or without hitting someone. And then, because the exit was blocked, Jared hocked the horn to warn other cars and he drove out threw the entrance.

When the van was safely out of site I started to breathe easier. They were gone but they were safe.


	3. Chapter 3: Left

Chapter 3: Left

Once they were gone I continued to cry. I cried out of happiness and out of loneliness.

"Now. Now." Rome's the Ice Fields said stroking my hair trying to sooth me. It wouldn't help. He walked me over to the nearest car and sat me down in the back, "Is 'Pedals Soaking up the Rays' your real name?"

I thought. I suppose me looking back at Mel and the others might have been interpreted as me checking on wither the humans were mad at me. I shook my head, might as well go with the kidnap victim sanario, I'd tell the truth until I had to lie. "Pedals Open to the Moon." I said threw sobs. Ian was gone.

"You go by Pet?" I nodded.

"How old are you Pet?"

"Seventeen." I said quietly, no reason to lie to the seekers on that account.

"Did that humans hurt you?" he asked.

_They hurt me by having to leave when you showed up._ I wanted to yell. But I didn't instead I simply stared at my shoes.

"Did they hit you?" he clarified.

_In which life?_ I said. I settled on while I was in this body. I shook my head.

"Did… Umm. Did they touch you? Inappropriately?"

I knew what he meant. I wanted to say yes but he wouldn't understand that every 'inappropriate touch' I'd spent with Ian was totally consensual, and appreciated. But what if they did a physical examination. They'd know I'd lied.

I started to cry harder and nodded again.

I heard him gasp. And he put his hand on my shoulder, "Oh Pet. I'm so sorry this happened to you. Let me radio this in and then Brandon and I will take you to get you checked out then I'm going to need you to answer some questions…. To help us catch these humans."

I nodded but I wouldn't give them anything leading to my humans. Or any humans. I would protect my family. Mel. Jamie. Jared. Jeb. My Ian.

I couldn't stop crying. I cried all the way to the healing facility where I was looked over. They say that I had scraps on my knees and other odd scratches from my time in the caves.

Rome's the Ice Fields was always close by. I supposed that maybe he thought he should stay with me because he'd saved me. I wasn't sure if I was being guarded or looked after. Was there a difference really?

He told the healers that I'd nodded to being 'touched inappropriately' and I didn't correct him I didn't say that everything that happened was consensual. It was important wasn't it? But I suppose I had to support their theory that all humans are bad and they only want to harm souls. I hated painting Ian as a bad guy in their minds.

Ian. Ian. Ian. Ian. I missed him. I wish I could have escaped to. That we could be in the caves together smoothing the fears of everyone. Assuring them that we were safe and that we were in no danger of being found. But no. Instead he was doing that and I was being asked question and inhaling 'Inside Clean' I doubted wither 'No Pain' would take away the pain I was feeling.

I closed my eyes. I knew that Ian wasn't the only one missing me. Mel would too. She'd be less worried than Ian but she'd still miss me like crazy. The one I felt bad for was Jamie. Poor Jamie had just lost another sister. I'd gotten taken by souls and he had no way of knowing wither I was safe of wither I was being shipped off planet. I tried not to imagine him crying and upset. How could I do this to Jamie? No. 'No Pain' wouldn't stop this pain.

I put my head in my hands, my hands covered my eyes. A feeling mixed in with the pain and sadness. It was almost comfort. Mel's face swam into my mind. She had her eyes closed holding Jamie close to her. He was crying into her shoulder and she was rubbing his back. I felt the same connection that I felt when Mel and I tried to read each other's mind. Then suddenly I wasn't seeing Mel. I was seeing threw her eyes.

It was black at first and then the kitchen from the cave. Homesickness washed over me as I saw people picking at their food and chatting with one another. The faces I saw were mostly down, they all had frowns and a couple had red eyes like they'd been crying. I spotted Sharon sitting next to Maggie and Doc. She was holding his hand and leaning against his shoulder. I could have sworn I saw a tear on her cheek. Then my attention became entirely focused on a figure in the corner. He was sitting on the floor with his legs against his chest. His hands were placed on either side of his head and he was shaking slightly, he was crying. I wished that I was there. Then he wouldn't be crying. My poor Ian.

_We'll get her back._ Mel's voice said in my head, _I promise Wanda. We will get you back._

Once the Healer, I didn't bother to remember their name, was satisfied that all physical things were healed and that I was in perfect health all that was left was the question session.

Rome's the Ice Fields led me to a room on the other side of the hospital. It looked almost like a hotel. He led me to a door and opened it so I could enter first.

The room was nice. It was painted a golden color with a two seater couch and an arm chair with a table in between. On the table was some sort of device that looked like a recorder of some sort. I went and stood my the table not sure what spot to take.

"Sit down in whichever seat you would like." He said. Tapping a button by the door.

I looked at him, what was that? I sat on the couch and started to play with a strand of my hair. I needed a story. A place where I was held. A place where the humans were, that wasn't where they were or even near it. I twirled the piece of my hair with my fingers while Rome's the Ice Fields sat in the arm chair and tried to look relaxed.

"Alright Pedals Open To The Moon or Pet I, Rome's the Ice Fields will be asking you questions about a group of rouge humans that kidnapped and attacked you. You can call me Roman if that makes you feel more comfortable." He looked into my eyes, "Can you tell me your age and your previous planet?"

I took a deep breath and tried to make my voice coherent. "I am seventeen and I was on the flower planet."

He smiled, "Now, I know you might be afraid of what might happen if you tell us about the humans but we will make sure that nothing happens to you again. That no humans ever hurt you again." I nodded. "Ok. So I saw two men and a woman. Are there more humans than that?"

No. I would not tell him that there were way more than just three. I might extend it a few though to make it believable. "I heard and saw at least six different humans."

"Can you give me any specifics? Gender, a description, names you heard."

"Four men and two women." I said.

"Anything else?"

I thought. What could I safely say that wouldn't give anything away and wouldn't raise suspicion. "The men were strong. They carried heavy things. Most of them had tan. They kept me blindfolded I really remember much about their looks."

"That's fine. Can you tell me anything about where you were being held? I know you said you were blindfolded but just give me what you can."

I had to choose my words carefully, "It was a deserted house I think. It melt a bit…. I think it was mold. They talked said something about moving on. They had a safe place that they could go to in…. I think it was somewhere warm. They were debating wither to take me or…. Not." I put my head in my hands. This was harder than I though.

"It's ok Pet. You are safe. Can you remember anything else? A tree or a sound?"

I thought hard, "I didn't see much like I said I was blindfolded. And I rarely heard things because they kept me in some sort of basement."

"Alright." Roman said "If you think of anything else about the location or humans please tell us. Now I need to ask about the 'inappropriate touching' You said that the humans did this to you?"

"Yes" I said my voice coming out like a squeak.

"Was it just one or was there multiple."

"Always the same one. He took off my blindfold every time." I imagined this actually happening to me. Me being blindfolded until Ian took it off. And then us…. Of course I couldn't bring myself to think that Ian would ever force himself onto a woman. He was to respectful.

"What did he look like?"

I sighed, "You saw him. He was in the van."

"Black hair, big build, Gray t-shirt, jeans, Green eyes?"

"Blue" I corrected him. How could he have missed them. They were Ian's best feature, his piercing blue eyes that look right into your soul to the silver worm or the human soul.

"Blue. Right. Do you know his name?"

IAN O'SHEA! Ian. Ian. Ian. Ian. IAN O'SHEA! The name that was engraved into my soul. My partner, the only man I will ever love. But I couldn't tell him that. I wouldn't tell him that. My Ian would be safe. I decided it would be safe to use two names though to I picked one. "Walter. I don't know his last name." No seeker could hurt someone who was already dead.

Roman nodded "Any other names you heard?"

"Wes. Must be short for something but I don't know what. Probably Westley." I shrugged, "That's the only human names I heard. All the other names where when we were out in soul territory and so they said soul names. To pretend to blend in."

"Anything else you can think of at this time?" Roman asked crossing his legs

I shook my head. I had already said to much.

"Alright. The next thing I'd like to ask you is about you. It wouldn't be viewed as a bad thing in fact it's advisable, after the trauma that you have been through to be shipped off planet. And this body would be discarded."

"No!" I hadn't meant to shout. But I did. I had yelled it. I'd been so scared by the idea of leaving this planet that I couldn't even consider it. "I mean. I'm not a skipper. And I like it here." Time for a lie "I didn't like it with the humans." The sentence tasted bad in my mouth, "But I really do like it here."

Roman nodded, "I understand. I'm kind of fond of this planet myself. The last question I have to ask you is about before the humans kidnapped you. Where did you live?"

"Seattle"

"Ok what about family?"

"I had parents. My mother's name was Cloud Spinner."

I mentally slapped myself. What am I doing giving them this information, they're most likely going to contact Cloud Spinner and have her take me back. Then I'd never be able to escape. I'd be even farther away from Ian.

"Alright. Thank you. I'll show you to your room and you can stay here."

I sighed and twirled a lock of my hair, "Ok." I would stay here. I'd stay here till I could escape. Escape back to Ian.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

Here it is. Thanks to those who favorited and Fallowed it's appreciated. As always I'd love to get your take on the story what you love, what you hate and things you want to see happen. So please leave a review or send me a PM.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise

I sat up bolt right with a scream. I was sure I knew what I screamed but I was hoping that it was incoherent to anyone else.

I'd had the same nightmare every time the 'sleep' wore off. Ian had been captured and they had me watch, strapped to a chair, as they put a bullet in his head. I'd wake up every time the gun went off.

A stout woman walked calmly into my room and sat on the edge of my bed, "Another nightmare?" I nodded, "That's the third time tonight, would you like me to give you more sleep or would you like to try to sleep on your own?"

I frowned. I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to be in a car with no one fallowing me so that I could go home. Home to my humans. To my Ian. "I'll try to sleep without it."

The woman patted my head and walked out of the room with a "sleep well"

I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling. There was no way that I would be able to go to sleep in this place. It was almost like I was human and I'd fooled the souls into thinking I was one of them, I was sleeping in the mouth of the enemy. But there was no reason for me to be here. I already knew all their secrets, all their tricks, what they wanted. I was just 'hanging out'.

I had gone on a walk, but a seeker fallowed behind me and it wasn't very far. I couldn't see how I could get away. And I couldn't relax, not in the clutches of the enemy. I frowned, but I was one of them. It wasn't the 'mouth of the enemy' it was where I should have been and where I should be.

Tears started to flow down my cheeks and I closed my eyes. I saw the eyes with their, now, haunting blue. The blue I'd protected from getting a silver undertone. And I saw his face. The face that I'd memorized. The face I woke up to every morning, the face that was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep in his arms.

Ian was the reason I couldn't sleep. For two reasons; One. I couldn't sleep without him next to me. When he was out on raids without me I'd sleep with Mel and I'd still hard time sleeping because Mel isn't Ian. Two; I didn't want to suffer threw another dream of seekers killing Ian. I was comforted that I knew Ian was safe. He had to be, I would have heard if they'd caught rouge humans.

I got out of bed and walked to the door. Maybe a walk would help me clear my head for sleep. _Not likely_ I grumbled. I walked silently down the hall in my silky spaghetti strap tank top and long pants. As I turned the corner I ran into someone. I shrieked in surprise as I fell back onto my butt.

"I'm sorry." Said a male voice, "I didn't expect that anyone would be out of bed this time of night."

I got up and choked back tears. Ian would have caught me before I hit the ground. "I couldn't sleep."

"You're the human's kidnap victim aren't you?" he said turning on a flashlight.

I shielded my eyes from the light and nodded, "I suppose so." I could hear the lie in my voice but I doubted he did.

"You must have been scared." He said his voice full of concern.

I looked at the man I'd ran into. He was tall and muscular with dark skin, I wasn't sure if he was naturally dark or just really tan. His eyes were a chocolate brown and his hair was a darker brown. His face had a strong shape but it looked like his noses might have been broken multiple times.

I silently laughed in my head. His nose reminded me of Kyle. But my silent laugh turned to longing because thinking of Kyle made me think of his younger brother.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded out of reflex. I didn't really feel like talking and trying to lie, even a deaf person could have been able to hear the lie that would have come out so obviously.

"I'm sure you don't want to talk about it. It must have been horrible." I shrugged, "I hope they didn't hurt you or…. Do other things to you."

I got the hint to his hesitation and blushed. This was sad. I was talking to a man who was glad that I wasn't where I wanted to be, maybe even doing things that I wouldn't mind doing with people I can't be with. I frowned and my eyes teared up my mind running in circles. _Ian. Ian. Ian. Ian_

"I can walk you back to your room." He offered.

I shook my head, "I was looking for someone to give me 'sleep'." I decided. I made myself believe that it was what I was doing and it didn't sound do false on my lips. Under 'sleep' I didn't dream at all.

"I'll go get someone for you." He said turning and walking away.

I frowned and turned to go back to my room. I felt so alone, I couldn't be with my human family and I didn't feel ok in my soul family's domain.

The next morning I got a surprise that I didn't expect.

It sun was already high in the sky when I woke up from my sixth dose of sleep. They'd only dosed me enough to cover two or so hours before I'd wake up screaming. I guess they hoped that I'd be deep enough in with the two hour dose that I'd just keep sleeping through the night. Boy were they wrong.

I opened my eyes that felt heavy. Must have been the crying that I'd done yesterday. Thinking of what made me cry and what made me wake up every two hours made me want to cry again. My eyes refused, They didn't seem ready to cry again just yet.

I moved my left arm across the sheets to feel next to me, _He's not there._ I sobbed in my head, _Ian isn't here to kiss me good morning or to lay and cuddle with me._ I moaned in internal agony.

I sat up and swung my legs out of bed. I sat there stretched and rubbed my eyes. I wished that I'd have Ian to laugh at me for being like a child.

I heard a knock at the door, "Come it."

The door opened and in walked the guy from last night. He smiled at me when he saw me and walked towards me, "Good morning. I hope you slept well."

"Yes thank you." I said. I guess I was going to do a lot of lying while I was here at least to spare the feelings of the souls around me.

I looked at the man before me. Now that it was light I could see him better. He was tan not dark skinned and there was something very familiar in his face, in his smile. It only made my heart ache for the caves more. I wanted to be in Jeb's caves.

"I'm here to escort you to the lobby. Apparently they have located your mother."

My eyes stared blankly at him while my empty stomach did a summersault. It had to be Cloud Spinner, they had contacted Cloud Spinner and she'd driven down to Arizona to collect me?

"Alright. Please leave while I get dressed."

"Oh of course." He said getting a little pink and stopped at the door, "I'll just wait outside to door for you. Take as much time as you need."

I nodded and he closed the door while I walked over to the dresser where a outfit was laid out. It was a dress and I gave a little groan internally. I'd only every worn a dress once and it was uncomfortable. I seemed to have re-gained my usage of my tear ducts. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered that day.

_Mel and I were in a girls' clothing store looking for clothes that would last we had planted Ian and Jared on a bench by the dressing room and pointedly and loud enough for the staff to hear that they weren't to talk to anyone and to stop pouting._

_I was picking out jeans in the list of sizes that I had when Mel came running towards me._

"_Wanda, I want you to do something for me."_

_I smiled "Of course."_

_My smile faded a bit when I realized she was hiding something behind her back, "I need you to try this on." She pushed me towards the dressing rooms. And, gently, pushed me into a stall with the article of clothing._

_I gave a slight but audible groan and I heard Mel laugh from the other side of the door._

_Mel had given me a light blue and black dress. The top half looked like a spaghetti strap tank top with sequins strategically placed around the bust and it ended in a attached tight black skirt._

_I had agreed so I stripped off my clothes and slipped the dress on trying to smooth it out while I listened to Mel talking to the boys on the other side._

"_Trust me Ian and keep your mouth shut. You'll like it." There was a pause and I imagined Ian crossing his arms in annoyance. "Hey Jared, give me the phone. When she comes out I have to get a picture of her in this for the girls."_

_I groaned, they had asked for this and I knew that had to be a fact. For weeks the other girls in the caves had been groaning that they wished we could all go on a shopping spree and they continually debated on what kind of dresses that would look amazing on me._

_I looked in the mirror and I had to admit that Mel had made a good choice. The light blue complemented my light skin tone and worked well with my blonde curls. The black skirt was tight yet stretchy and brought the whole thing together. I had to admit that I liked the way I looked but after a, however short, lifetime of wearing jeans or some sort of pants it felt uncomfortable and revealing. From both ends. It felt too low in the front and too high at the bottom. Pet had worn dresses before me but I still felt uncomfortable even through the memory. But I had to admit, Mel was right, Ian would love it._

_I took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room. There were at least five sets of gasps and after a moment Mel squilled, very un Mel-ish. She raised the camera phone and started to take pictures of me. "You're so cute."_

"_Are you kidding Mel? She looks hot." Jared said behind her._

_I smiled at the complement and looked at Ian. He looked like 'a fish out of water' he was moving his mouth but nothing was coming out while his eyes were bulged._

"_What d'you think Ian?" I asked trying to give him permission to speak._

_He stood up and walked over to me, his back to Mel's camera. He leaned his head down to whisper in my ear, "You look amazing Wonderer. More than that, you look very sexy."_

_I closed my eyes with a smile on my face as I felt his warm breath on my ear and felt his hand slip behind my neck. I tried to ignore the multiple clicking of camera buttons as Ian brought his lips down onto mine._

_His kiss confirmed in my mind what he'd said, he really, really liked my outfit._

_I heard Jared clear his throat bringing the other people in the shop back into existence. One of the stores employee's was walking away with a professional looking camera. She whispered something to her co-worker and the other one nodded._

_I got a bit nervous as I looked at Mel's evil grin. "You can change now."_

_I sighed and I tried to step back but Ian held me there. He moved his lips to my ear again and I could hear the smile in his voice, "Want some company?"_

_I blushed and put a peck on his cheek, "I think I can manage."_

_He straightened up and backed up grinned widely at me. His eyes sparkling like sun reflecting on ice. I backed into the stall almost wishing I'd taken him up on his offer._

_When we went to check out with the boys carrying our mountains of jeans and shirts. The girls across the counter made little comments like "You four look like very close friends" and "You two are partners? You must love each other very much." After they had packed the jeans into bags Mel, Jared and Ian started to walk to the door._

"_Um, miss. I have something for you." The girl who had taken the pictures said sliding a big envelope towards me. It was the envelope that closed with a clip that you fold together to lift the flap and once the flap is down you can fold them down and seal it again._

"_Thank you, what is it?" I asked a bit apprehensive._

"_Well while your friend was taking pictures of you and your partner I took a few myself. I hope you don't mind. But I thought that you might want them. I gave you the originals and then I did some editing on them and I gave you copies of those as well. They're pretty if I do say so myself, I'm rather good, I'm aspiring to be a professional photographer."_

_I smiled and picked up the envelope and opened it. They were beautiful. There were several of My eyes closed while Ian bent down to whisper in my ear. Then there were several of our kiss. Tears filled my eyes, "They're beautiful. Thank you very much."_

_She beamed "You're so very welcome." I waved at them as I walked out of the shop with my pictures, "Have a wonderful day." They called._

_When I got in the van Ian looked at me with his eye brow's raised, "What's that?"_

_I smiled at him, "Special pictures I'll treasure forever."_

_When we got back to the caves I showed Ian the pictures and he promised to get frames for them next time we went out._

A black and white one of us kissing was framed sitting right next to our bed on my side where I could gaze at it fondly.

Tears rolled down my cheeks while I looked at the dress in front of me. No wonder it reminded me of that dress, it was the same light blue but it was just that color. It was a spaghetti strap light blue dress and I could tell that it would be very loose. But it was short.

I wiped my tears away and I lifted it up and laid it on the bed. Underneath was a pair of underwear, a bra, flip flops and, I sighed in relief, a pair of jean shorts. I undressed and dressed quickly. The dress was actually quite comfortable. It covered the jean shorts but just barely. I was right it was loose but I had the suspicion that it was loose on purpose. I girlishly swayed side to side watching the dress catching a bit of air and lifting up. I gave a small smile. I walked over and I picked up the brush on my bed-side table and ran it threw my hair.

What was I going to do when I went with Cloud Spinner? How would Mel and Ian know I was there in Washington instead of here in Arizona? Tears threatened to overflow again. I really would never see them again if I went with her. The only thing that comforted me was that Mel and Jared knew where Pet had lived before.

I took the brush and the pair of pajama's and opened the door to the hall. The seeker, I guessed, was waiting leaning against the opposite wall. When he saw that I was done he starred at me for a minute before turning, "Shall we?"

I nodded. I wasn't sure if he had starred at me because he thought I was pretty. This body was very pretty. Of course I wasn't use to being beautiful to any other man besides Ian. My heart gave a emotionally painful throb; Ian. He must be so worried right now. He must be so hurt that I'd done this. I was sure he was probably planning some sort of grand rescue mission to get me back.

"You look very pretty." The man next to me said.

"Thank you. You know I don't think I know your name." I said looking at him.

He was looking at me with a smile, "Landon. I took my human name. My name is Landon Stryder."

I stopped in my tracks. What?

"What's yours?" He had walked a few steps before noticing I wasn't with him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Your last name is Stryder?" I asked. How could this be possible? Melanie and Jamie didn't have any other siblings and Maggie hadn't had any other children than the one's I'd heard about, none of which were names Landon.

"Yes. That was my father's sir name."

I blinked…. No…. No…. He would have told me or someone at least…. And I would have heard…. "Who was your father?"

He scrunched up his nose making a face, thinking "I think his name was some old sounding name…. But I know my mother called him Jeb. Why do you ask?"

Jeb had a SON? I tried to keep my breath steady to not hyperventilate.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up at him and knew why I recognized him a bit. I couldn't be sure but I could have sworn his eyes were identical to Jeb's. And I remembered his smile; it was just like Jeb's. I shook my head to clear it. _Get a grip Wanda._ I reprimanded myself _he'll know something is wrong if you don't get a hold of yourself._

"Yes. I'm sorry." I said starting to walk again, "My name is Pedals Open To The Moon. But my friends call me Pet."

He smiled again but it wasn't a full smile. "It's nice to meet you Pet."

"So Landon will you just be escorting me to the lobby or will you go with me to Washington?" I really hoped that he could stay with me. Maybe when I left he could come with me, maybe meet his father.

"I was just assigned to take you to the lobby but maybe I could ask to be assigned to a protection detail. Or something."

I smiled, "I'd like that. You seem nice and…." I trailed off. _And you remind me of home._

When we got to the lobby I immediately saw Cloud Spinner and Roman sitting on a couch in the waiting area. Cloud Spinner stood and ran to me, "Oh Pet it's really you. I was so worried. Worried out of my mind."

"She's very lucky." Roman said.

"Excuse me sir, I was just wondering if a protection detail has been arranged? They might come after her again." Landon said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Humans? Come after her again?" Cloud Spinner said frightened holding me close.

"I'm sure we should. I suppose we don't know what these humans will do. Though I doubt that too many seekers are required. Are you volunteering?" Roman said looking at Landon with a curious expression.

"Yes sir. We became friends and I'd like to help protect her." He said nodding then looking at me.

I smiled at him. Us? Friends? Sure, I should be friends with Jeb's son. In fact I almost felt like a daughter to Jeb. So technically that would make Landon my brother.

"Protection or not I'd like to take Pet home. We have quite a journey home ahead of us." Cloud Spinner said turning, with me in her arms, toward Roman.

"Of course. Let me call someone and then Landon here can escort you to your car."

I nodded as Cloud Spinner did. This was it. I was going back to Washington today. And Ian wouldn't be able to save me.


	5. Chapter 5: Missed

**Here it is.**

**Oh and I noticed I wasn't doing this and everyone else does so here it is...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters (except Landon) just the plot. All rights to 'The Host' charaters goes to the fabulously talented Stephanie Meyers, who we wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. :)**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Missed

I hugged Jamie to my chest. Tears flowing down my cheeks. Jamie clung to me and I rubbed his back, trying to sooth him. I didn't blame him. Wanda was gone. She was now in the soul's territory. I closed my eyes, willing the tears to stop. I didn't have much hope since I was thinking about Wanda.

I could almost see Wanda sitting in a healing facility tears flowing down her cheeks. She put her head down into her hands so they covered her eyes. I felt the connection like when she was in my head. I felt it. I felt her there. I imagined hugging her, trying to comfort her. I willed the connection to let her see out of my eyes. I opened my eyes and everything was just a little fuzzy like looking threw a thin blurry piece of fabric. There were a few people picking at their food and chatting with each other. I looked around like I had earlier and saw that everyone, like Jamie, was down about Wanda.

Lily had stopped crying and was leaning against the wall drinking a bottle of water. Violetta, Jeffrey, Andy, Page and Lucina were sitting at the counter. I saw that Page and Lucina had puffy eyes and the other three were just frowning. I looked over at Sharon sitting in between Aunt Maggie and Doc. She was holding Doc's hand and leaning against his shoulder. She had cried a few tears and I thought she looked like she was still crying.

I knew that Wanda was still in my head so I went to the person that she'd want to see. When I looked at Ian I knew that this wouldn't make her happy or comfort her in any way. Ian was sitting in the corner of the kitchen on the floor with his legs against his chest. He had his hands on either side of his head and he was crying so hard that his body was shaking. I wished that I could walk over there and comfort him; we were in the same boat after all.

I was confident and definite in my thoughts. _We'll get her back._ _I promise Wanda. We will get you back._ Then she was gone.

Jamie straightened up and yawned, he'd been 'leaking manliness', as Jared had put it, on and off for hours.

"Time for bed I think." Jeb said walking over to us.

I looked into his face and saw that his beard glistened with tears shed and his eyes were slightly red.

I stood up and helped Jamie to his feet. I heard a rustling behind me; I'd forgotten that Jared was behind me.

I walked with Jamie at my side and Jeb on my other side with Jared right behind me.

"No shame to be crying Jamie." Jeb said in his deep authoritative voice.

"He wasn't crying, right Jamie, he was 'leaking manliness'." Jared said.

"I suppose that's another way you could put it." Jeb said with a smile.

"Been leaking some manliness of your own Jeb?" I asked looking at him.

He looked at me and I knew it was true, "Nope."

"Your eyes are red."

"I got something in my eye."

"Both eyes?"

He didn't say anything till we got to Aaron and Brant's cave. "Can't I sleep with you two just for tonight?" Jamie said turning and looking from me to Jared.

"Nope sorry bud. Mel and I have some things to talk about." Jared said putting his arm around my shoulders.

He turned back around and before going inside he turned to Jeb, "its ok for you to cry Uncle Jeb."

He nodded, "Night kid."

Jamie went inside and we continued on our way to Jared and I's cave.

"Go ahead Jared; I'll be there in a minute I want to talk to Jeb." I said stopping.

"Ok." Jared said looking at me curiously but he went on anyway.

"What is it Mel?"

I turned to him, "I know this is your house, and your rules. But you are just as human as the rest of us. You heard Jamie, its ok to cry over missing her."

"Now hold on there kid." Jeb began.

"No listen to me Jeb" I said maybe a little louder than I thought necessary, "You were the first one that saw threw the blind hatred and accepted Wanda first. You were her first protector. And she became like a daughter to you. It's ok for you to cry because you miss her. And it's ok to admit it too."

Jeb put a hand on my shoulder, "Mel. Sure I miss her but I'll shed some tears when I'm alone. I'm not gonna flaunt that I cried about her. Someone's gotta keep their head around here."

I hung my head, he was right I was losing it but I wasn't as far gone as Ian.

"It's ok to miss her." he said, "But we can't let it get the best of us; we need to keep our heads until the danger passes." I nodded. "Go on and get to bed. Jared's waiting."

I nodded again and gave him a hug. "She's family Uncle Jeb. We gotta get her back."

He hugged me back, "We will kid, but it's gotta cool down first."

I nodded and started walking the rest of the way to my room.

When I walked in and made sure the screen was secured. I turned to see Jared shirtless and in the pajama pants Wanda had gotten for him. "Ready for bed already?"

He nodded and walked towards me and gave me a tight hug. "It'll be al-"

"Please don't say alright." I said putting my arms around his neck holding him to me. "It's not alright without her here."

I pulled back from the hug and gave me a tender gentle kiss, "but it will be alright Mel. It's going to…. Work its self out." I heard a quiver in his voice.

I looked at him, "Jared?" I could see the tears filling his eyes "Are you going to cry?"

He hugged me again, "No." his voice suggested otherwise.

He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me harder than before. I couldn't help but respond though I wanted to know his thoughts. I closed my eyes and I put my hands around his neck pulling it and his lips closer.

I felt tears fall onto my arms and tears started to build up behind my closed eye lids. He moved his lips back, "You're not alone Mel." He whispered, "I loved her too."

I pulled looking back into his honey colored eyes, "Oh Jared."

"She was like a little sister to me. I owe her so much for bringing you back to me. And while she was in you I grew to love her. Love her like my little sister." His voice broke when he said sister.

I had him lay on the bed while I changed and then we laid side by side looking at each other. "It's ok to cry over missing her." I said repeating myself. "She was important to everyone, even those who wouldn't admit it."

His breath caught a bit, was he sobbing? "I noticed Sharon." He said.

I nodded, "Yea, she became Wanda's friend and was just starting to think of her as part of the family."

"She's probably worried that the seekers will find us, more." He said

"Yea, maybe." I said scooting close to him, "But she still feels the loss of Wanda."

Jared took deep steadying breaths, "I wonder if Ian is going to do something stupid."

I shrugged, "I think once he's got all that crying out of his system he'll probably want to steal the jeep and go find her."

"It's too dangerous to do that ya know." He said connecting his nose and forehead with mine. "It'll be a while. We'll only be able to go out for food. And it'll have to be one big haul so we don't need to go out for a while. And we'll have to start making cactus soap again when we start to run out of those bars that Wanda got us."

I put a finger to his lip, "Jared, get out of raid mode and kiss me."

He did, I moved my finger and he started to kiss me with a sense of urgency. His body and mine moving in synchronization was the exact distraction I needed.

I slip the screen open and closed it behind me. I cursed myself for not going to the bathroom before bed it was always so creepy walking through the caves at night.

On my way back from the bathroom I caught a glimpse of light that wasn't moonlight because it was coming from a hole less tunnel. I decided to investigate. It was dark and my sleepy brain wasn't sure where this tunnel led. I walked down the tunnel then I saw the light again. After a minute it disappeared. That was weird.

I bravely continued and then I smelt something, I knew where the tunnel led, the game room. I continued the smell of the sulfur becoming stronger with every step.

Just as I turned into the entrance to the game room the light shone right in my face. It turned off almost immediately, "Sorry." A voice said.

I rubbed my eyes. "Who's in here? And what's with the light?"

"It's just for me to have a little light." A really deep voice said. "I'm use to the light shining down on me."

"Who are you?" I said trying to connect a deep voice to one of the men.

"You know Melanie; I'm surprised that you're not catatonic. Wanda was so close to you. I'd have thought you'd be more upset." The deep voice continued.

"I am upset." I said defensively, "I'm being strong…. For"

"Jamie." He finished my sentence. "Plus that's the way she'd want it. She wouldn't want you to cry or be catatonic…."

I knew who it was now. "She wouldn't want you to be catatonic either Ian."

"But she's not here." I heard his voice break.

I took a step forward, "Hey shine the light at the cave sealing or floor so I know where you are." I put my hands over my eyes and I heard the light click on. I cracked my fingers letting my eyes adjust to the light.

"Not much of a help if you've got your hands over your eyes." Ian said.

I dropped my hands, "Just letting my eyes adjust." I saw him sitting against the wall in 'middle field' in between the two goals. I walked over and sat next to him.

"My eyes hurt worse than yours. Believe me." He said. His voice was much deeper because he'd been crying. I got a look at him properly before he turned off the light. His eyes were so red and puffy, his cheeks were flushed and he had tear streaks all down his face.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked. 'Are you ok?' would have been the stupidest question ever.

"Being catatonic." He said turning what I found to be a flashlight on and off.

I nodded. I wanted to say something comforting but anything that I thought I could say would sound insensitive or like a lie. I decided on, "We will get her back."

The flashlight clicked on, "Sure Mel. You keep telling yourself that." It clicked off.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?" Ian didn't answer. "Ian O'Shea." I said anger coming into my voice.

"Well." He said turning on the flashlight. "Jeb paid me a visit in my catatonic state." I groaned, Jeb. "He told me that if I did something stupid that I would no longer be allowed here." He turned it off, "He…." I heard tears creep into his voice, "He told me I couldn't go get her."

I took a deep breath, "Well she needs us. She's family and I won't let Uncle Jeb threaten me into abandoning her." I reached over and took one of Ian's hands. "And we'll be smart about it. We'll find a way to get her back without endangering anyone."

I heard Ian give a little sob. "Wanda. Wanda." He murmured.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. I know that they haven't sent her anywhere. She'd still here."

"You couldn't possibly-" he started

"Yes. I can. I…. It's complicated. You'll just have to trust me."

He shifted his weight se he was facing me and flipped on the flashlight, "Melanie Stryder. Tell me. At least the best you can."

I sighed, "When I was in the kitchen right before I went to bed I closed my eyes and…. I thought I was just imagining it but then I…. Felt her in my head." He gasped and I saw that I had his complete and full attention now. "Well I tried to let her in and I opened my eyes and I could feel here looking out."

He wiped his eyes tears leaking out, "I bet I didn't look to great."

I shrugged, "As great as could be expected."

He stared into my eyes piercing sapphire blue that Wanda had become so attached to; I had to admit that his eyes were very pretty. But I was parcel to my Jared. "Could you connect with her now?"

I shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure how this thing works."

"Will you try?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture Wanda in a bed with real sheets and fluffy pillows. I tried to feel the connection that I felt before but I couldn't get it. I tried again squeezing my eyes tightly closed, concentrating. _Wanda. Let me in._ That didn't work either.

I opened my eyes and looked at Ian, "I'm sorry. I couldn't get her.

He looked down at our hands "its fine." I saw a tear come into his eye and roll down his cheek.

"I'll tell you next time I get her ok? I promise." I said wiping the tear from his cheek.

He sat against the wall again and, still allowing me to hold his hand, turned off the flashlight. We sat in silence for a long time and I started to think he had fallen asleep. I stood up and let go of his hand.

"Going back to bed?" he asked his voice still gravely and almost horse.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep. But I think I should get back to bed. You should go to bed too." I said.

"I couldn't even if I wanted too." He said sniffing, "I got so use to having her next to me that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. And I can't bring myself to go back into that room and have everything remind me of her."

I nodded, "I get that. So your just gonna sit here and play with your flashlight?"

He turned the light on and then off again. "Yep."

I shrugged, "Mind giving me some light?" He clicked the flashlight on and I walked over to the mouth of the tunnel. "Remember when Wanda went catatonic after she saw the massacre before she gave me back?"

"I'm not likely to forget it." He said sadly.

I turned my head to face him, "Don't neglect your well being. She can't be rescued by a weak Ian who hasn't eaten in days. I'm not going to be able to disobey Jeb's threat without you. As long as you think Wanda's worth the risk."

I knew what he'd say, "She's more than worth the risk."


	6. Chapter 6: Allied

**Well here it is, chapter 6. I had to get this out of the way before we can jump back into Wanda's mind. So just bare a little more of Ian's catatonic state. 'This too shall pass.'**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

**Chapter 6: Allied**

I picked at my roll. I wasn't even listening to Jamie as he talked about how he got in trouble in class and I didn't hit Jared when he approved of his conniving efforts.

"Mel? Are you ok Mel?" Jamie asked grabbing my hand.

I looked up, "Oh sure Jamie. Sure I'm fine." I was lying.

Truth was I was thinking. Thinking hard. Talking to Ian last night had got me thinking; how were we going to get her back? I knew we needed to get intel to see if she was still in Phoenix or wither she was gone somewhere else. It could be that they contacted Pet's parents and they'd come to get her. Of course that would mean that we'd have to go to Washington and find a way to get her out. It wouldn't be easy getting out of the caves without anyone stopping us let alone walking into a healing facility and asking about the human's kidnapped victim. We needed someone on the inside.

"Man I wish that Wanda was still around." I heard Aaron say, "Then she could get some sunburn ointment for me. It'll do wonders for my tan but man does it burn."

I jumped up, "Burns." I whispered.

"What was that Mel?" Jared asked turning to me.

I looked at him, "Nothing."

I could see that he didn't buy it. But I didn't give him a chance to ask me anymore questions. I leaned over and kissed both him and Jamie on the head and walked out.

How could I be so stupid, Of course! Burns liked Wanda too of course he'd want to help. Now to tell Ian, though he'd never been fond of Burns, I know he'd see the brilliance in it. Then there was the problem of contacting him. My first thought would be the cell that we had for contacting the other human settlements but Jared had taken out the battery and hidden it. He'd hidden it well too. The other way would be to take the phone and try to get a new battery; what a stupid idea. Or we could wonder around looking for him; that was even more stupid.

I reached the entrance to the game room. "Ian?"

There was a mumble and a moan from the far side of the room.

"Ian I have to talk to you." A groan, "It's about Wanderer."

"What about her?" Ha I knew that'd get him to respond.

"I have an idea for a plan." I said strolling in, "Still got your flashlight?"

There was a groan and a click. Ian was lying on the floor on his back and aiming the flashlight at the sealing. I went and sat next to him.

"So what's this big idea for a plan?"

"Burns."

He turned off the flashlight and groaned again, "I hate that guy."

I rolled my eyes, "Because he made googely eyes at Wanda once." He grunted his assent. "Well he's our only chance to get intel. If we go bursting into healing facilities then we're sure to get killed. But if we make sure she's there then we can come up with a tactical plan to get her out."

He was quiet for a minute. "How do we contact him?"

"I'll search my room to find the battery to the phone and then we'll call him and he can come and meet us in Phoenix. I know how to blend in better than anyone in the caves, besides Sunny, because I have lived among them."

Ian clicked on the flashlight. I reached over and took it out of his hands and he didn't make a grab for it. It almost looked like he'd died if it weren't for his small movement. He just didn't have the energy or will to do anything. I set the flashlight down and knelt by his head leaning down close.

"Listen Ian. We could get a little apartment. A two bedroom apartment away from prying eyes and then we could plan. Plan for it. Ya know?" I grabbed his face with my hands and made him look at me. I could barely discern the blue from the red. "Ian. You want to don't you? You want to get out of here and…."

I heard something and stopped mid sentence. I sat there kneeling, my hands still on Ian's face, but all of my attention was to my ears. I defiantly heard something. I stood up and turned my back on Ian. "I know your there. Come out."

From out of the corridor came…. "Jared?" I said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing." He said staring at me.

"Talking to Ian."

"Really?" he asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yes." It was the truth.

"Then maybe we should talk." He said and turned and left.

I looked after him, _What was his problem?_

"You should go after him." Ian said weakly behind me. I looked at him. "Mel he thinks we were…. Together. Go." I nodded and turned to go. "Oh Mel." I looked at him, "The plan; I'm for it." I turned and ran from the room. I looked behind me and saw Ian clicking off the flashlight.

I ran through the tunnel and through the tunnels leading out. When I got to the big room I ran into Jeb.

"Whoa there kid. Your gonna kill someone." He said

"I'm looking for Jared. Have you seen him?" I asked.

"He was walking towards the bedrooms a minute ago." I started running again and heard him call after me, "Bring him back with you. Ya got chores to do."

I sprinted avoiding a collision twice and finally made it to Jared and I's room. I opened the screen, "Jared?"

He was there just sitting on the bed with his back to me. "Jared?" I repeat unsure closing the screen.

"That's low ya know." He said a little hoarse. "Cheating and taking advantage of a broken man. I didn't think you were capable of that much evil Melanie Stryder."

I exhaled, Ian had been right. I rolled my eyes and walked over to stand in front of him. "That's true. Well part of it is anyway."

He stood up and glared at me, "Your gonna deny it too? Unbelievable."

I wanted to smile at him. He was being ridiculous. So I matched his glare with one of my own. "Jared Howe you have no idea what happened. And you're going to jump to conclusions again? Jump to conclusions that I understand with Wanda but now you think that after I almost died trying to get back to you; you think I would cheat on you? You're unbelievable." I turned my back on him crossing my arms.

It was a moment before anything happened. Jared stepped closed to me and then started kissing my neck.

I tried to remember that I was angry with him and not get lost in the fire spreading from the point when his lips touched my skin.

I turned around and he crushed his lips to mine before pulling back. I saw tears in his eyes.

"Then what happened Mel? Cause from where I was standing it looked like…." He broke off as a tear fell.

I wiped it off and cupped his face in my hands. "Jared. I would never cheat on you. And I'd never take advantage of Ian's state." I pressed my lips briefly to his, "I was talking to Ian about our plan to get Wanda back."

" 'Get a little apartment. A two bedroom apartment away from prying eyes.' " He quoted. I tried not to roll my eyes. "That doesn't sound like a rescue mission."

I smiled a little. "You aren't prying eyes Jared. Jeb is prying eyes. We never even talked about you."

"Start from the beginning from when we were sitting in the kitchen then." He said pulling me onto the bed. We sat facing each other and I started to tell him.

"I was thinking of the problems with going to rescue Wanda and then I thought of the best way to get intel from the souls. Burns. He could go and check on wither Wanda was there or not so that we don't die running into a healing facility that Wanda's not in. So I went to tell Ian my plan because he's the only one in this place besides me who is serious about going to get Wanda." I only stopped to breath for a second, "he went all quiet when I mentioned Burns because he doesn't like him ya know? So I kneeled by his head and made him look at me. What I was saying was about the mission. We, the people on the mission, could get an apartment and we could live there while we plan how to best extract Wanda from the souls. Then I heard you."

He nodded while I breathed and he took my hands in his. "Mel. I want Wanda back just as much as you but…."

I shook my head. "No Jared there's no buts. And you wouldn't say that if you-"

Jared put a finger on my lips. "Like I was saying; but Jeb isn't going to be easy to distract while we get out. And we'll have to tell Jamie so he can cover for us and he doesn't worry why we're gone."

My eyes started to fill with tears as I crushed my lips to his. The force of my attack knocked us over and I laid on top of him kissing every part of him I could reach.

Jared rolled me over onto my back and smiled, "Mel. Why did you just attack me?"

"Because you're amazing…." I leaned up to kiss him. "And I don't deserve you."

He leaned in close, "You've got that backwards." He kissed me again.

We would have gone further but a rap on the screen drew us away. "Jeb says that if you don't get your love struck butts out to the field he's gonna make you make cactus soap."

I didn't know who it was and I didn't care. Jared got up and grabbed my hands and pulled me onto my feet. "We'll continue our conversation later." Jared said kissing me on my nose.

I smiled, "I look forward to it."

It was dinner time and I grabbed two trays when it was my turn.

"Whoa there Mel. Hungry?" Jared asked chuckling.

"The other one if for Ian. I don't think he has the strength to get up and get it himself. And he has to eat." I said filling the trays.

"Speaking of him has anyone seen Ian since last night?" Kyle asked before taking a giant bite of his roll.

"He's in the game room." I said trying to balance the two trays.

"Hey Jamie," Jared said as we saw Jamie walk in through the entrance. "Come help Mel with Ian's tray. I'll get you one and the three of us will go keep Ian company."

"Ok." Jamie said taking a tray from me and walking back out. "How is Ian?"

"He's really upset." I said walking towards the game room.

"Where the two of ya headin'?" Jeb asked looking at us with our trays.

"We're going to make sure that Ian doesn't starve. Jared's bringing my tray." Jamie said.

"Alright." He said, "But tell him that Wanda wouldn't want him to be a total slacker. I let him off today but tomorrow he's doin' chores."

I nodded and started walking again; _maybe we won't be here tomorrow._ I wanted to get this going as fast as possible. The more time Wanda spent away from Ian, the more catatonic he'd be. In less he got his shit straight which isn't likely. And the more time that we let Wanda be out there the farther away she could get. They might have even shipped her off to the other side of the country to give her a new start. Or maybe she gave them Pet's name and they've contacted her family and they've taken her home. That would be preferable because then I knew where she'd be; it'd be easier to take her from there rather than from an unknown location in an unknown state.

I quickened my pace unconsciously and only realized it when Jamie said something, "Jee Mel I know I'm fast but I'm not that fast."

"Sorry Jamie." I said slowing down.

We walked down and stopped at the entrance to the game room. "Hey Ian." Jamie said softly. I could tell that he didn't know if Ian was sleeping or awake.

"How about playing with your flashlight huh?" I said at normal volume, "I brought you food."

"We." Jamie corrected me at normal volume.

The flashlight clicked on and was pointed at the ceiling. He looked better, he was sitting up at least but he was still propped up against a wall, not having the strength to sit up without support. His eyes were _almost_ not puffy and it looked like he'd slept even a little.

I stared at him, "Have you even left this room?" I asked walking over to him and set my tray in front of him.

"No reason to." He mumbled

"What about eating?" Jamie asked sitting at Ian's side, "You have to eat."

I bent down and lifted his head to make him look at me, "Wanda would want you to eat."

I saw his pupil's contract then expand again, "Your right." I let go of his face and he began to eat.

"Jamie, when Jared gets here we need to talk to you about something." I said as he passed her the other tray.

"Why?" he asked curiously, "I thought you and Jared weren't mad about what I said earlier."

I chuckled, "No Jamie. As far as I'm concerned you can get in trouble in here as many times as you want. But I would advise not doing anything to anyone, even Sharon, for a while at least not while everyone's grieving." He nodded.

I started to hear footsteps down the tunnel and turned to see Jared walk in with two trays. "Here ya go kid." He said passing him a tray and sitting next to me.

"Anyone fallow you?" I asked.

"Jeb went to eat. Coast is clear." He said kissing my cheek.

"Alright. I'll tell them then."

Ian looked up at me and I could almost see the word echoing in his eyes, _them?_

I nodded and looked at Jamie. "No sense beating around the bush but you have to promise not to scream or breathe a word of this to anyone outside of this room; Got it?" He smiled and nodded drawing a cross over his chest. I took a deep breath, "We're going to get Wanda."

His smiled grew wider but true to his word he didn't scream in fact he whispered, "Awesome. When do we leave?"

I shook my head, "Let me rephrase; Ian, Jared and I are going to get Wanda."

His face fell, "I wanna go!"

Jared took a drink of his water and looked at Jamie, "Jamie, you've got the most important job of all."

"Oh yea?" he said doubt in his voice.

"Yea. You get to be our eyes and ears here." Jared said.

"How?" he said pouting.

"We're leaving the phone here with you." Jared said smiling, "We won't be able to call for a while but once we do you get to tell us what happened since we left."

"And" I interjected, "in addition to being our eyes and ears you are now on Jeb duty."

"Jeb duty?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, Jeb doesn't want us to leave to go get her." I explained.

"He threatened to shoot me if I came back." Ian said.

"What?" Jamie said shocked looking at him.

I glared at Ian, "You eat. Jared and I will talk."

Ian shrugged and began eating what was left on his tray. I turned back to Jamie.

"See your gonna make sure he's distracted while we sneak out. Then you have to go sleep in our room and make up a cover story for why we're gone."

Jamie frowned, "Why can't we just tell him you went to get Wanda? Uncle Jeb wants her back too and he won't be able to stop you after you're gone."

"He won't let us come back." Jared said.

"Actually," Ian said wiping his mouth on his dirty shirt. "He'd let the two of you back. But he wouldn't let me back."

"No he wouldn't." I said.

"Sure he would. He brought you in while you had a soul in you. You're his niece. And you have to be here for Jamie. Then Jared is too important to the survival of his community. But I'm just another pair of hands and an extra mouth to feed."

"No you aren't." Jamie and I said at the same time.

"Your family." Jamie said in a matter-of-fact tone. I nodded.

"Ya know…." Jared said slowly. "Ian's got a point. He only told Mel to just be patient then when everything cooled down we'd go get her. He never actually said we couldn't go he just said be patient. I don't agree with you being just another pair of hands and a mouth to feed. Your part of the community too Ian."

I looked at him. He was rationalizing telling Jeb? I trusted him! "No Jared." I said.

"Think about it. Jeb isn't gonna try to make us come back by risking discovery. And with Jamie as our contact we can have Burns have Nate help with giving them food. And Jeb would know we were safe cause Jamie could tell him." Jared said with that 'pre-raid' concentrated look on his face.

I thought about it. I guess it did make sense. But I wasn't so sure that Jeb would keep letting Jamie be out contact if he knew. He'd probably take the phone and demand we come home when we call. But Jamie was safe from Jeb's rath because of his age and his being related to Jeb. Family was important to Jeb. "I guess…. In a way it makes sense." I said.

Ian, Jared and Jamie were smirking at me. I'd come around.

**Hey. I'm thinking about skipping the whole 'How we snuck by Jeb' part. In fact I'm thinking about just picking up with them when they find out Wanda isn't in Phoenix anymore. Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Prison

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

Chapter 7: "Home" Sweet Prison

I still felt the car moving as I woke up from my nap. My head hurt and my eyes still felt heavy. The place where my head rested against the door was warm so I moved my head to rest against a cold spot. This was the only benefit of 'going home'. The cold was nice against my head and the over cast sky blocked the sun behind my eyelids.

"I appreciate you coming with us." Cloud Spinner said quietly from the driver's seat, "It makes me feel safer with you here. And I'm sure Pet would agree if she was awake."

"Your quite welcome." Landon said from the back seat of the small SUV. "I'm glad to be of any assistance. She has been through so much. I just hope to make her load lighter."

Landon was nice. He was a soul and thought of others. It was nice to be around souls that thought that way. Though I wish that they weren't so…. One dimensional. They didn't much think of themselves so there was a lot of politeness and irritatingly empty smiled. _God! I missed my humans._

"I must ask speaking as her mother, if you might have any other intentions. I do understand the way that these bodies work. My husband has told me of the way young men's minds work and I don't mean to be rude by suggesting-"

"No need to worry Cloud Spinner. I shall not lay a hand on Pet without her complete consent. It is true that her body is beautiful but I wish to know her more before perusing anything physical."

I felt uncomfortable with the way that the conversation had turned. Me and Landon? _NO!_ My whole being screamed inside my head. It took a great internal strength to not turn and tell them that it would never happen because both my human heart and my soul belonged to one human and one human alone. Ian O'Shea. _My LIFE BELONGS TO IAN O'SHEA!_ I wanted to cry.

"She is young, Landon. She is barely seventeen." Cloud Spinner said a little tense.

"Oh." Landon said disappointment very evident in his voice. "I didn't know."

_Ha!_

"I am her mother but she is her own being, if she consents then I don't have a problem with it as long as your intentions are pure and not lustful."

_Damn._

"I'm sure that she won't think of me in anything more than platonic for some time. She's been through such a traumatic experience."

_I won't ever think of you anything more than platonic._

"Yes. I won't be surprised if she has nightmares every night. What I'm most worried about is what Romes the Ice Fields told me about."

"And that would be?"

Cloud Spinner cleared her throat, "Well he said that she'd told him that a human, I forgot the name, touched her inappropriately. I'm worried that she'll be scared."

_Scared with LOVE!_ Wow. My thoughts were so mean…. So…. Human. I wanted to laugh but that would alert them to me being awake. I'd like to be as less of the picture as possible. I didn't want to get attached, I wouldn't be staying.

"That's barbaric. I would have thought humans would have had more decency then that but I guess not." I could hear the anger in his voice, it was obvious "I apologize." he said after a moment.

"It's quite alright. It's very understandable." Cloud Spinner said.

I took deep breaths, what I wouldn't give to be seeding or irrigating the fields right now. Arguing with Ian and Mel about wither I should be working. Ian dragging me to bed and…. I closed my eyes tighter. I couldn't think about Ian that way. It was too painful. I wanted him so much, to end the pain I was in; that nothing but his touch could cure.

I tried to clear my mind and I did fall asleep, only to dream of Ian.

"Pet. Pet. Walk up sweet heart."

I groaned. I didn't want to wake up. Ian was kissing me. I smiled a bit.

"Pet. We're home it's time to wake up. You can sleep more after dinner."

I, reluctantly, opened my eyes. Cloud Spinner was tapping my on my arm and Landon was standing on grass stretching. I sat up and unbuckled my seat belt.

When I got out of the SUV I surveyed my surroundings. I was in a quiet little neighborhood that looked both familiar and totally new to me. The houses on either side of the one we were parked in front of looked very similar. The only things that were different were the way the souls living inside the houses decided to decorate. Pet's…. I mean my house was decorated in flowers and a couple of cute statues. It was painted white with the windows and door a navy blue. Even the decorative thing that was covered in plants going up the side of the house was part of a design. It kind of looked like a doll house that a little girl would play with her dolls in.

The houses to either side were painted too. One was pink, which I thought was a terrible idea, and the one to the right was a nice brown color; I thought it worked. I looked down and looked at the green grass. I smiled and bent down to run my hands against it. Pet's body had missed green. She'd missed the grass and the tree's and even missed the dark sky's full of clouds.

"You were in the desert for too long." Cloud Spinner said smiling, "You must have missed home."

I looked at her, almost all the happiness drained out of me. Home. That's what that little playhouse was called? To me home had been where I was surrounded by my family. Where I'd wake up next to Ian every morning, starring into his beautiful blue eyes. Where I could hug Mel every morning and we could make Jamie go to school. Where I could get teased by Jared. Where I could get my hair played with while standing waiting for the bathing room. Where Jeb would continually tell everyone that it was his house and his rules, yelling at everyone to do their chores. This place wasn't home, that was my home.

"Yes." I said looking at the sidewalk, "I miss home."

"Well you don't have to miss it anymore because you're home." Cloud Spinner said turning and walking up to the house.

I stood up and reached into the car to grab my things.

"Let me help you with that." Landon said behind me.

I pulled my pajamas and brush to my chest, "I can carry them. Plus you have your own things to get don't you?"

He nodded smiling, "Yes. It's nice of your family to let me stay with you until I can find a place of my own."

"My mother is nice." I said dryly. _Everyone is nice._

I walked up the driveway that had a large truck in it already. I wasn't really sure why Pet didn't miss her father. Her father, Brandon, worked a lot leaving Pet to be mostly raised by her mother. I had very few memories to see of Pet and her father. I guess I'll have to make my own.

I hesitated at the door with my hand on the doorknob. I didn't feel like I could just enter, it wasn't really my house after all. Luckily I didn't need to, it was opened and a man was standing there holding it open with the TV remote still in his hand.

He was tall. He had kind light green eyes that shone brightly contrasting with his dark tan. His hair was a dark brown but it looked like the roots were blonde. He had hair on his face, it wasn't a beard but it was a gotee. He was actually quite handsome.

"Pet." He breathed and rushed forward to embrace me. He hugged me tightly to his chest for a moment, "I'm so glad that you're safe."

I relaxed a bit. His voice was comforting, I liked him already. I hugged him back and pressed my face into his chest. He smelt like wood and cigarette smoke; for some reason that smell calmed me, not as much as Ian would have but pretty close.

He pulled back and I walked through the door. The house was almost as cute on the inside as it was on the outside. It was homey and relaxing but also bright and happy. The front room, to my right was painted sunshine yellow with a light brown couch and arm chairs.

I looked down the hall that I remembered would lead to the kitchen and dining room. Instead of going there I started to walk up the stairs. They creaked as I took a step. I heard people fallowing me but I didn't mind. I needed to be alone but I could do that in my room.

When I got to the top of the stairs I looked down the hall. To the left was a door at the end then there was a door just to the left of the stairs but I turned to the right. Both doors on this side were closed. The one at the very end had a sparkly flusha C with pictures of famous actors and actresses around it.

"C…." I said. That had to stand for this host's name but I couldn't remember it.

"Remember Pet, Your hosts name was Carmen." Cloud Spinner said from the stairs.

"Oh yea." I said. I didn't really remember but I'd take her word for it.

The other door had a sign on it that read, **Property of ****Carmen**** Pet! DO NOT ENTER!**

I decided I'd look in there later and walked all the way to my bedroom. I turned around at the door to see my parents and Landon looking at me. Cloud Spinner was in the front with a smile on her face while Brandon and Landon only had half smiles.

"Ummmm. Do you think I could just be alone for a moment?" I asked looking down at the floor as the shyness got me.

"Oh of course." Cloud Spinner said, "We'll show Landon the spare room." She turned and assured Landon to the door right off the stairs while Brandon continued looking at me.

I gave him a small smile and turned the knob backing into my room and closed the door. I turned the little lock on the back of the handle and sighed. This might be harder than I thought. I knew from Pet's memories how she acted but I wasn't sure that I could be that same way until I could either be rescued or make my escape. I decided to be myself with a touch of Pet. I couldn't tell them that I'd replaced Pet because that would lead to questions about how I'd been inserted and how and where Pet was. I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts and I looked around at my new bedroom.

It was nice. It was clean except for a couple of clothes laying next to the hamper by the door that led to my bathroom. There were four big pieces of furniture in the room. There was a vanity that had a stool that you could sit on for applying make-up and for doing hair. There was a big wooden dresser that had a few drawers half open and some totally closed. Then there was the bed, it was a queen sized four poster bed that had white see-thru curtains surrounding it. Then there was the desk. It had some books, papers and writing utensils on it. There was a TV sitting on a stand that had stacks of CD's and DVD's on either side of it. There were bedside tables on either side of the bed that had half lamp and half some tube that had some liquid in it.

I got onto the bed and sat cross legged with my pajamas and brush sitting in front of me. I felt so alone and isolated. I wasn't sure how to get to Ian or even help him find me. I took a couple of deep breaths and closed my eyes. _Mel…. Mel…._ I thought. Maybe I'd get to experience something like I did in the hospital.

I swear I got a short glimpse of Ian and Jamie sitting in front of me and I could almost feel Jared beside me but then it was gone. I groaned and opened my eyes.

There was a knock on my door and I took a breath before saying for them to come in. It was Landon and he walked over to the bed, "Hi Pet. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a walk before dinner. You'll be quite safe with me. I'd like to get better acquainted."

I took another deep breath and smiled, "Sure."

**This should be interesting. Leave a review to let me know what ya think and fallow so you can see what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8: Stories

**Lots of you have been wondering about Landon…. I present to you CHAPTER 8!**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

Chapter 8: Stories

The sun wasn't setting yet. It still had at least a half hour before it did. I remembered the last time I'd gone on a walk at sunset and shivered, I wish that they'd come kidnap me again.

"Are you alright?" Landon asked as he fell into step beside me on the sidewalk.

I nodded, "Yes. I… I was just remembering the last time I went for a walk at sunset I was taken by humans."

He frowned and looked ahead, "I don't understand why they'd want to take you. I'm sure that they had a reason I just can't figure it out."

I nodded, I knew the reason. I looked at Landon. I wondered what had made him take his human name, what had made him become a seeker? What had the soul inside seen and done?

Landon looked back at the house when we were two houses down and then looked at me with a suspicious look, "I have a question for you, and I'd like the honest truth, I ensure you that you can trust me."

I took a deep breath, what was he going to ask? Would I want to answer him honestly? Would I be able to lie if I couldn't? I took a second breath and nodded.

He stopped and faced me, "Are you Pedals Open To The Moon?"

I looked at him, would he tell if I said no? Would that he ask next if I said yes? _So many questions!_ "No." I said.

He nodded and started walking again, "I thought as much."

"What do you mean?" I said a bit upset, "You thought I wasn't Pet?"

He nodded again, "The look on your face as you saw your mother. The look on your face as you looked around the house and the look of utter confusion when you looked at your room. No girl would be confused by her bedroom."

I looked at the ground, _Great. Now my cover is blown._ I wait for him to say something.

"What's your name?"

"Wonderer." I took a deep breath, "My family calls me Wanda."

He gave a snort of laughter, "Where's your family?"

_Not telling you._ "Hiding."

He looked at me, "Why would your…. Family…." He stopped and stared into space. "Those humans didn't kidnap you did they?" I didn't say anything, "Those humans were…. But how?"

I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him the whole story now. "Love." I said shrugging.

He stopped me by putting his hands on my shoulder. "Wait…. Were you lying about the…. the man you said touched you inappropriately." I shook my head.

"That's sick." He spat. "What kind of a sick bastard would do that?"

I stared at him in shock. "What the hell?" I said removing his hands from my shoulder. No soul would have said anything like that, humans were the only ones that I ever heard swear or say anything offensive. I looked into his eyes and saw something strange. Sure his eyes were the same color as Jeb's but there was something strange about…. About the soul behind it.

"What happened to the soul?" I asked. It looked like the soul was just there. Like it had been imprisoned in a body and the human was controlling it. Like the soul was just there for the show of the eyes.

He stepped away from me and frowned. "Ugh…. Nothing."

"Bull shit." I said. I didn't even care that I was swearing at him, I wasn't going to be lied to.

"Ok. Let's go to the park around the corner from here and I'll tell you." I was glaring at him but I followed him to the park.

It was empty, parents having taken their kids home, it was even void of teenagers. Landon walked over and sat on one of the swings and I sat in the one next to him.

"Well. I guess it happened about four years ago. I was on the run from some seekers and I couldn't figure out what to do. I wanted to find my father since my mom had told me he'd been a paranoid conspiracy theorist and he would have escaped the invasion." Landon kicked some of the tire bits under his feet. "But I couldn't find him. Or any record of him. It was like he disappeared off the planet."

I snorted but covered it with a cough. Nope Jeb was still on the planet.

"But I was careless and was caught. When I woke up I had a soul named 'Swims the Waters' or that was a ruff translation. He'd lived on the Origin and then went to the Dolphins before coming here."

I looked at him, "I'm from the Origin." I said softly.

He looked at me and smiled, "So that kinda makes you a princess right?"

I chuckled, "No. Just rare."

He chuckled with me, "Well Water thought pretty highly of himself for being from the Origin. He thought that if he could be a seeker he'd get the easier jobs. But he was wrong. They trained us in combat and trained us to shoot a gun. We were pretty good at that since I'd hunted before. But while he was trying to fit in with the seekers I was fighting back. I refused to fade away and I started to control the body the more he was distracted."

"Didn't he tell anyone about you?" I asked.

"No. He didn't want to seem weak. Since he was from the Origin. Anyway, I kept him focused on becoming a seeker and I listened and watched at how everything worked. Then little by little I started to control his body. He still didn't tell anyone because he couldn't become a skipper."

I nodded, "I understand that."

He looked at me, "Were you implanted right off the shuttle? Because only a soul who'd already had a body would actually understand."

I shook my head, "You finish your story then… Then I'll tell you mine." I wasn't sure about Landon but I felt like I could trust him. Plus I knew something he didn't; Jeb.

He looked down at his shoes. "Well. Eventually I got the ability to…. Well. Sort of put him on the back burner. It was like we kinda switched places. He was the one who was stuck in the back of my head and I was the one controlling the body and being a seeker." He frowned, "He's still alive in my head, I know. But it's like…. It's like he faded away so his body is just there putting silver into my eyes so I blend in." He kicked back so he started swinging back and forth, "Of course my sliver isn't as strong as everyone else's are but it is defiantly there so I'm safe." He looked at me. "That's my story."

I nodded slowly. "It's a good story. Do you remember Swims the Water's memories?"

He nodded, "Oh yea sure. I know everything he knows."

I looked over at him and cocked my head to the side, "Everything?"

He nodded, "Yep. I know everything he knew."

I wasn't sure if I should ask it…. But he did say everything. "Even how to extract and implant a soul?"

He grounded his heals into the tire bits to make him stop, He turned his eyes, the color of faded blue jeans, on mine, "Yes Wanderer, even that."

I looked at the tire bits, he knew…. But he had lived in the soul world. "Why didn't you go looking for humans?"

He chuckled and I looked at him in confusion, "Why do you think I was in Arizona? There were people disappearing around Picacho Peak and I was discreetly investigating."

I frowned, "You were looking for humans as a seeker to find your father?"

He nodded, "Yea. I have a picture of the old man but I don't think it'd be much help. He has to be at least in his 50's or 60's. He probably has white hair so the picture of him I have wouldn't be much help."

I nodded, "Well it's a good thing we met." I muttered.

He looked at me, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing." I said. I could hear the lie in my voice but he ignored it.

"Yea well I got transferred to that seeker unit about two weeks before you showed up." He smiled, "I couldn't believe my luck. If I got near you I would hear first hand where the humans were." He chuckled, "Imagine my disappointment when you didn't give them anything good. Except those names. Wes and Walter…. Are they real or did you make them up?"

"Their real…. They were real. They're both dead." I said sadly.

He reached over and patted my shoulder, "Yea. I figured it was something like that. Can't hurt someone who's dead." He echoed my thoughts as he stood and straddled the swing seat so he was facing me, "But I'm super curious about your story. It's got to be ten times better than mine."

I smiled, "Maybe. But yours was interesting."

He laughed, "Oh come on Wonderer. I'm dying to know how you came to be in Pet's body."

I mimicked him straddling the swing seat, "Well I was implanted into a girl named Melanie." Let's make it interesting. "Melanie Stryder."

His eyes bulged, "What?"

I laughed, "Yea. That was my thought when you said your name was Stryder. Anyway I tried to blend in like the soul in you did but she kind of…." Couldn't think of the right word. "converted me I guess. I loved the man she loved and her love for her brother made me need to find them. And I did."

"REALLY!" he practically yelled.

"Shhhh" I shushed him. "Yes. I almost died but Jeb found me."

He stood up, "Jeb?"

I reached for his shirt and pulled him back down, "Yes. Jeb Stryder. Your father. Anyway, a bunch of people hated me and then I became friends with some. Almost got killed twice. But eventually I decided that I loved Mel and her family so much that I wanted to give her back. So I did."

He cocked his head to the side, "But you're here?"

I nodded, "I taught them how to extract a soul and they kept me in a cryotank and kidnapped Pet to use as my body. We sent her and all the other souls we extract to other planets. I made them give me their word that they wouldn't kill the souls; that they would send them to other planets."

He shrugged, "That's nice that they'd do that." He gripped the chain of the swing in front of him, "Why didn't you say anything about Jeb earlier?"

I frowned, "I'm sorry. I just…." I chuckled, "I don't trust souls."

He looked at the ground for a minute then looked up, "What about the guy who took advantage of you?"

I smiled, Ian. I shook my head, "All consensual."

He looked confused, "Was he another soul?"

I shook my head still smiling, "Nope. All Human."

"Really?" he said sounding more curious.

I nodded, "He was one of the men who tried to kill me the first time but then he got to know me and he fell in love with me in Melanie's body. Then when it was time for me to be implanted into Pet's body he held me. He said I was beautiful. He's my partner."

Landon let out a loud exhaled, "Wow. This is crazy."

I nodded, "Yea. I'm almost a tiny bit happy that I'm here." I smiled at him, "I got to meet you."

He nodded, "Yea. Could you tell me more about Jeb?"

I looked around, it was getting dark. "Later. We should get back."

He stood and we walked back, "Your not going to tell them are you? About me and Pet?"

He shook his head, "Nope." He winked at me, so much like Jeb did "Us weirdo's gotta stick together. I'll help you maintain your cover. But I gather that you don't want to stay."

I shook my head, "No. I couldn't stand it. I want to get back to my family."

"Could I come with you? When you leave I mean."

I looked at him and he was keeping his face blank. I stopped about two houses down from my house, "Jeb's like my father." I grabbed his hand, "So that makes you my brother."

He smiled, "Ok little sis."

I kept holding his hand as we walked to the house, "Landon. I'll take you with me." I said smiling before I opened the door.

He was in a happier mood all night than I'd ever seen him in. Not that I'd known him long anyway.

**Ok. So I kinda changed my views on Landon but I still have plans for him. Hope you liked this peak into Landon's life and the beginning of a relationship between Wanda and Landon. Reviews make me want to update faster ;) And I love that this story is getting so much attention. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Communication

**Authors Notes: This chapter expands more on the communication (wink wink) between Melanie and Wanda. It's pretty interesting stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

Chapter 9: Communication

Mel's POV

I felt something reach below my back and lift from under my knees. I was being carried. I opened my eyes. "Jared?" I said sleep still blurring my vision.

"It's alright honey." He said softly. "We stopped at a hotel and Ian got us a room. We're gonna rest up before meeting Burns tomorrow."

I heard a click and a door opening, "How'd Ian get a key?"

Jared chuckled, "Remember he's Wanda's boyfriend. He watches her very closely."

I rubbed my eyes and looked around as Jared set me on one of the beds.

Ian had walked over to the other bed and was stripping off his shirt.

I looked back at Jared who was doing the same. "Well I feel left out." I muttered.

Jared chuckled and laid in the bed next to me, "It's ok Mel. Once we get a room to ourselves I'll help you take off your shirt."

I felt like blushing but hit his shoulder. I looked over at Ian again. He had laying on his back and was looking at the ceiling.

"You ok Ian?" I asked.

"Just thinking." He said and rubbed his eyes. They were almost back to normal. Still a little red. "Thinking about Wanda."

I nodded. "Well she's been away from us for what almost three days? She's just fine. Probably bathing in big bathtubs and painting her toenails."

He smirked, "Sure Mel. Whatever you say." He turned and laid on his side facing away from Jared and I.

I laid my head on the pillow and yawned, "I'm worried about him Jared." I whispered.

He nodded, "The sooner he sees her, if it's only for a moment and from a far, he'll be just fine."

I smirked at him as he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close with his hand resting on the small of my back, "He's gonna want much more than to just see her."

He nodded, "He'll have to deal with it. We can't sneak him in anywhere to be with her until we know what we're dealing with."

I laid there thinking, "What if we could tell where she was without having to just guess?"

He looked at me curiously, "What are you talking about."

I smiled. "I could tell where she is using our connection." I said in a normal tone.

"Good idea. Get on that." Ian said.

Jared looked confused. I kissed him, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

I kept my eyes closed whenever I could. I knew I had to concentrate to get the connection. But I had to wait till she did her end…. Whatever that was. I wasn't exactly sure how this would work but I had to try.

"What exactly do you mean that you and Wanda are still connected?" Jared asked.

I groaned, "I had her in my head again for a couple minutes when we were back in the caves. We were connected. I don't know what else I can say Jared."

"Maybe it's because you were thinking about her and maybe she was thinking about you." Ian said from the driver's seat.

I nodded, "Maybe." I wanted so bad to understand this connection so I wouldn't put Jared, Ian and Burns in unnecessary danger. The more I think about it Burns walking in to ask about a human kidnap victim didn't seem like such a safe plan. "Come on Wanda." I muttered.

I kept my eyes closed as I listened to cars passing and heard the sounds of a city. She couldn't go an entire day not thinking about me right? We'd been so close, we were sisters, she had shared my body and we'd shared thoughts for months. I groaned in frustration.

"Give it time Mel." Jared said grabbing my hands.

I tried to keep my mind on Wanda but it was hard for me to think entirely of her with Jared's hands in mine. "Jared." I said my eyes still closed, "You touching me isn't helping my concentration."

I heard him chuckle, "Sorry baby." He took his hands from mine.

I tried to think of how it'd felt when Wanda was in my head, when we shared one mind.

"_Cheeto's!"_

I gasped. That was Wanda's voice. I concentrated.

My mind was fuzzy at first and then a picture swam in front of me.

"_What?" A man asked. He was tall, brown hair with blonde roots and light green eyes._

I felt heat flush to my cheeks. No not mine, Wanda's. _"Oh. Umm. I like Cheeto's."_

"Wanda." I whispered. She jumped in my mind. I sighed, _Thank god_.

"_Ummmm, I'll be back in a moment. I uhh forgot something."_ She said walking from the kitchen down a hall with some pictures and into a bathroom that looked like it was decorated in a 'ocean' theme.

She closed her eyes so it went dark. _Mel? What the hell?_

I chuckled, I spoke my words softly, "Wanda. Do you read me?"

"_Yea."_ She whispered back, "_It's nice to hear your voice even if it scared me half to death."_

I chuckled again "I'm sorry but I had to get a hold of you. I've been here closing my eyes for almost an hour."

"Did you get her?" Ian asked excitedly from the front seat.

_Ian?_

She'd heard him. We were sharing a head again. "Wanda, if we lose connection sit with your eyes closed and think of me ok?" I felt her nod. And I opened my eyes.

I felt the car pull off to the side before I opened them and the car stopped when I opened my eyes. Jared was right in front of me and I saw Ian shut off the car and climb into the back.

"_IAN!"_ Wanda mentally screamed though she said it quietly.

I felt myself flinch, "What?" Jared asked.

"She's excited to see and hear Ian. Almost bursted my mental ear-drums."

Ian and Jared chuckled as Wanda mentally apologized.

"Don't be sorry. Wanda. You wouldn't be sorry if you knew how glad we are to finally see a smile on Ian's face." I said

Ian smirked and grabbed one of my hands. "Wanda. Baby can you hear me?"

"_Yes."_ She breathed.

"She hears everything I hear Ian." I said closing my eyes again scared of breaking the connection.

"Baby. I love you." He whispered, "I'm coming to get you. We'll be together soon."

Wanda's eyes were building tears. _Tell him I love him. And I miss him more than I can say._

"She says 'I love you and she misses you more than she can say.'" I relayed her message. Then asked a question of my own. "Wanda where are you?" I whispered. I only spoke for the boys benefit.

"_Oh. I'm in Washington. Seattle. The seekers contacted Cloud Spinner and she brought be back to their place in Seattle."_

I exhaled, "Thanks god." I breathed.

"Where is she?" Jared asked.

"Seattle." I said, "It'll be easier to collect you from there Wanda."

I felt her stand and open her eyes to open the door, _Don't be so sure Mel. There's seekers outside and then there's Landon in here._ She smiled, _though he won't be a problem._

I cocked my head to the side, "Why not?"

_I'll tell you when I see you. We'll most likely have to meet somewhere that isn't the house and come up with a plan._ She walked to the bright front room with dark furniture and peaked through the curtains.

There were two silver cop cars out front. There was a seeker in each. I nodded, "Alright. Maybe a mall. Somewhere public where it wouldn't look weird to have us talking."

"Mel what's going on?" Jared and Ian asked.

"Shush." I snapped trying to concentrate. _Silent from now on._

_There's a park not far from the house. Landon and I went there last night. It's be good._

I scrunched up my face in frustration, _When I get there you need to tell me who the hell this Landon is._

She nodded and closed her eyes again, _When will you guys get here?_

_Couple days._ I thought, _we'll have to drive. We're still in Arizona; we just escaped Jeb's._

_Why would you need to escape Jeb's? That's where I want to escape too._ She thought, her thoughts conveying her irritation with me.

_He didn't want us to leave to come get you till the situation with the 'rouge kidnapping humans' was cooled down. But I don't think that Ian could take not coming. And frankly I couldn't either._

She was touched, _Mel. You didn't need to put anyone in danger for me._

_The only danger we're in is with Jeb. He'll be really mad when we get back. But that's it. We have Jamie covering our tracks._ I said.

She sucked in a breath remembering something. A brief and blurry picture of Ian and Jamie at our little meeting, _it was real?_

I sucked in a breath too, "Oh my god!" I whispered. Oopse.

"WHAT?" Ian asked with anger in his tone.

"She saw a glimpse of our meeting but I didn't feel here in my head."

_I didn't feel you in my head till you said something._ She said.

"She did?" Jared asked.

"This is very strange." I whispered.

"_Pet! Will you come here please?" A male voice called._

_I have to go!_ Wanda said her eyes opening.

I cringed from the sudden brightness of the yellow walls.

"Ok. Just think of me and I'll try to be receptive." I said a little sad.

_Ok. Tell Ian I love him_.

She was gone.

I opened my eyes, "We disconnected."

"Damn." Ian said sitting back.

I smiled at him, "She told me to say she loves you just before she left."

"So what's next Mel?" Jared asked as Ian got back into the driver's seat smirking.

"We're going to meet Burns and then we're going to Seattle." I said turning around to lay back into Jared's chest.

**YEAH! Now we don't have to deal with more souls, they already know where Wanda is. If you've been wondering about this connection that Wanda and Melanie have I can tell you…. If you haven't figured it out yet. But you'll have to Review and ask me about it. See ya next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Contacted

**Sadly this is ALMOST the same chapter as nine but in Wanda's POV. But before you skip at least read the first half. That part is important.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

Chapter 10: Contacted

I was walking down a long tunnel and I had my hands out in front of me. It's so dark I can't see my hands even if they were in front of my face. I start to feel cold and I feel warm firm arms wrap around me, holding me close. I smiled because I recognize those arms. Ian.

I turned around. It's not him…. It's not him at all.

"Daddy?" I say surprised. My voice is so high.

"Shhhh It's ok sweetheart. Your safe with me."

It took me a minute to place the voice. I knew it from somewhere but I couldn't really place it at first. It still sounded like Brandon but it was like his voice from this body's childhood.

"Wanda!" it was faint but I defiantly heard someone call me. "Wanda!" That was a different voice. "Wanda! Wanda! Wanda! Wanda!" All different voices. What was going on?

A beam of light shown in the darkness. It shone on a woman…. "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes." Cloud Spinners voice said from the figure, "Come to me Pet. Come on baby doll."

I took a step forward.

"Wanda!" I knew that voice. I defiantly heard it come from behind me.

As I turned a second beam of light lit up the face and body of the person I wanted the most. "Ian?" I called. Could it be him? Could it really be him?

"Yea. It's me." He said extending his hands. I lifted mine to reach for his.

"No!" Cloud Spinner called, "Come here honey." I turned towards her, "Mommy loves you. She can't lose you again."

My heart ached for her. I wanted to run to her. I wanted to hug her tight. But Ian! The love of my life. My anchor to this world. The one person I would lay my life down for.

"You can't have both." A voice said as Landon appeared in front of me.

"But we can't take sides." Brandon said behind me stepping to my side in between Cloud Spinner and me.

"We will support you either way." Landon said standing between me and Ian.

They both took my hands.

I couldn't pick. There was no way I could choose between my body and my soul. They were both half of me.

"Wanda!" It was Mel! She stepped up beside Ian. "Wanda. Come home!"

I smiled at her and she returned it. Mel, my sister.

"Pet!" I turned and saw a boy…. No a young adult. He was tall with reddish brown hair. He had blue eyes, not the sapphire of Ian's but a light sky blue. He was well built. Not quite Ian's muscular build but he defiantly had some muscle there.

Something in my body, not my soul, but Pet's body urrned to be with that boy.

"Pet." He said again smiling with brilliantly white teeth, "Come home. We can finally be together again."

I grinned at him and he blew a kiss at me.

"Wanda! Wanda! Wanda! Wanda!" I heard my name called in many different voices and my family from the caves all walked up and appeared behind Ian.

"Pet. Pet. Carmon. Carmon." So many voices coming from behind Cloud Spinner and many people came up and stood in sight. The people from the caves and the people from the soul world were equal in numbers.

My feet were glued to the spot. Where there was a face on Ian's side that pulled me that way and there was another face on the other side that tried to pull me that way. Only the two hands in mine didn't try to pull me to one side or the other. "The choice is yours to make." Brandon said squeezing my hand gently.

"And you _will_ have to choose." Landon said and I looked at him, "You'll have to choose or you'll be lost."

Suddenly everyone was gone and a gust of wind blew in my face. It was cold but hot, Happy but miserable. It was wind but it was solid. So many conflicting things were in this thing but there was one thing that was not contradicted; it made me feel helpless.

I woke up sitting up in bed. I had just screamed and I knew it. As soon as the solid wind that made me feel helpless I had been ripped from that dark place and thrown once again into this body that seemed to be in two half's.

I rubbed my eyes. What a horrible nightmare. But it didn't seem like a dream it was more like an alternate reality. I shuddered remembering the solid wind.

I looked out the window as saw a cloudless sky. Blue and happy. I was depressed. I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I opened the top drawn and grabbed a bra then from the second drawer I picked out a short pair of jean shorts then got a frilly white tank top out of the walk-in closet.

I didn't feel like going through there just yet. I'm sure that there was a tone of dresses and more girly things that I didn't care to see. I groaned.

When I was done getting dressed I went down stairs and into the kitchen, "Good morning sweet heart." Cloud Spinner said flipping over a piece of bread, French Toast.

I mumbled a good morning and then spotted Landon and Brandon at the table. I remembered what they'd said last night in my dream and I felt better. I went over, "Good Morning Landon." I walked over and kissed Brandon on his cheek. "Morning daddy."

He seemed surprised yet pleased, "Morning baby."

Landon simply nodded, his mouth stuffed with his breakfast.

"Same news as yesterday." Brandon said setting the newspaper on the floor next to his chair and got up.

I followed him to the counter, "It usually is dear." Cloud Spinner said, "Nothing different really happens. Except when Pet disappeared."

I frowned and guilt flooded through me.

"Wish something would though." Brandon said reaching into a cupboard, "The only thing that does change is which teams win or lose and still there's not really much excitement in that." He pulled out a red and orange bag with yellow letters. I hadn't had those since Mel and I had shared a bag.

"Cheeto's!"

"What?" Brandon asked stunned.

I blushed. "Oh. Umm. I like Cheeto's." I guess Pet hadn't really liked Cheeto's but I, Wonderer, do.

"_Wanda."_ A voice in my head whispered. _Thank god._

I jumped. I knew that voice. Mel? "Ummmm, I'll be back in a moment. I uhh forgot something." I said walking from the kitchen down a hall and into the downstairs bathroom with 'ocean' themed decoration.

I closed my eyes; _Mel? What the hell?_

She chuckled, "_Wanda. Do you read me?"_ I could tell that she was actually speaking instead of just thinking the words.

"Yea." I whispered back. "It's nice to hear your voice even if it scared me half to death."

She chuckled again, "_I'm sorry but I had to get a hold of you. I've been here closing my eyes for almost an hour."_

"_Did you get her?" A voice asked excitedly._

_Ian?_ Ian was there!

"Wanda if we lose connection sit with your eyes closed and think of me ok?" I nodded and Mel opened her eyes.

We were in a car and I felt it pull off to the side through Mel's mind. Jared was right in front of her and Ian had shut off the car and was climbing into the back.

"IAN!" I almost screamed but it came out as more of a gasp. It was defiantly a scream in my head though.

She flinched at my thoughts.

"_What?"_ I heard Jared ask.

"_She's excited to see and hear Ian. Almost bursted my mental ear-drums."_

Ian and Jared chuckled. _I'm so sorry Mel. Really._

"_Don't be sorry. Wanda. You wouldn't be sorry if you knew how glad we are to finally see a smile on Ian's face."_ Mel said

I saw Ian smirk and grab one of Mel's hands. "Wanda. Baby can you hear me?"

"Yes." I breathed. I felt his touch through Mel's hand and my own started to tingle a bit.

"_She hears everything I hear Ian." She said closing her eyes again._ I didn't want her to but she was scared of breaking the connection with me.

"_Baby. I love you." He whispered, "I'm coming to get you. We'll be together soon."_

My eyes started to tear up. He was coming for me. We'd be together again soon. _Tell him I love him. And I miss him more than I can say._ I thought.

"_She says 'I love you and she misses you more than she can say.'" She said. "Wanda where are you?" she whispered._

"_Oh. I'm in Washington. Seattle. The seekers contacted Cloud Spinner and she brought be back to their place in Seattle._" I whispered so my family wouldn't hear if they were standing outside.

_She exhaled audibly "Thanks god."_

"_Where is she?" Jared asked._

"_Seattle." she said, "It'll be easier to collect you from there Wanda."_

I stood and opened my eyes to open the door. _Don't be so sure Mel. _I'd show her why. _There's seekers outside and then there's Landon in here._ I smiled, _though he won't be a problem._ Of course not.

_She cocked her head to the side, "Why not?"_

_I'll tell you when I see you. We'll most likely have to meet somewhere that isn't the house and come up with a plan._ I thought walking through the front room and peaked through the curtains.

The two silver cop cars with seekers in them that turned up last night were out front. I felt Mel nod, _"Alright. Maybe a mall. Somewhere public where it wouldn't look weird to have us talking."_

"_Mel what's going on?" Jared and Ian asked together._

"_Shush." she snapped. Silent from now on._

_There's a park not far from the house. Landon and I went there last night. It's be good._

Mel was frustrated, _When I get there you need to tell me who the hell this Landon is._

I nodded and closed my eyes, _When will you guys get here?_

_Couple days._ She thought, _we'll have to drive. We're still in Arizona; we just escaped Jeb's._

_Why would you need to escape Jeb's? That's where I want to escape too._ I was irritated. She was talking about the caves like they had escaped a prison but this was the prison.

_He didn't want us to leave to come get you till the situation with the 'rouge kidnapping humans' was cooled down. But I don't think that Ian could take not coming. And frankly I couldn't either._

I was touched, but still irritated. _Mel. You didn't need to put anyone in danger for me._

_The only danger we're in is with Jeb. He'll be really mad when we get back. But that's it. We have Jamie covering our tracks._

I sucked in a breath Jamie, which reminds me. I remember the brief glimpse of a blurry picture vision of Ian and Jamie. _it was real?_

She mimicked me sucking in a breath, _"Oh my god!" she whispered. Oopse._

"_WHAT?" Ian asked angry._ He never liked being excluded from Mel and I's silent conversations.

"_She saw a glimpse of our meeting but I didn't feel here in my head." Mel explained_

_I didn't feel you in my head till you said something._ I pointed out.

"_She did?" Jared asked._

"_This is very strange." she whispered._

"Pet! Will you come here please?" Brandon called.

_I have to go!_ I said opening my eyes.

I felt Mel cringed from the sudden brightness.

"_Ok. Just think of me and I'll try to be receptive." I said a little sad._ She'd missed me

_Ok. Tell Ian I love him_. I thought and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes?" I asked walking up to Brandon.

"Come. Sit." He said pulling out the nearest chair.

I did. He'd never done this before. Not to Pet and certainly never to me since this was my first full day back here.

Cloud Spinner looked irritated but tried to smile in spite of herself. "Your father has a question for you."

I looked at Brandon into his green eyes, "I'd like to ask you if you would like to go on a father daughter date. Brandon and Carmon use to do it when she was little but after the invasion we never really continued it. What d'you say?"

I tried to remember those memories but I couldn't. It sounded nice, and I was really curious about this soul inside the body of my body's biological father. "Yes. I'd love to." I said with a smile.

**Ahhhh a daddy daughter date. I have to say it's one of my better idea's. Be excited because it's gonna be so cute and we'll learn more about this absent, to Pet, father. (That's why he wasn't mentioned in The Host.) ;) Wink Wink [I actually just made him up.]**


	11. Chapter 11: Daddy

**Yeah! Daddy/Daughter Date! Actually this isn't the chapter where they have their daddy/daughter date, that's next chapter but this chapter is good too. This is the one where we get to hear more about Brandon, the absent father. Enjoy**

**Oh and thanks to everyone for expressing their love and excitement for the story. I love hearing people get excited and that makes me want to write more (hint hint) I hope everyone continues to read and be excited about it. Share the story with a friend so they can get excited with you. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

Chapter 11: Daddy

I looked in the mirror and tried to fluff the ruffles of my shirt. It was strange to be nervous about going places with my father…. Well my bodies father. He wasn't really my father, souls didn't have fathers. But this body still loved him no matter how absent he had been with Pet after the invasion. I took a deep breath and walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Brandon was tying a jacket around his waist and smiled at me when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Ready to go?" I nodded and we went through the door to the right of the stairs into the garage.

Pet had never really been into the garage a lot. It was dark till he turned on the light then I saw lots of tools hung up on the opposite wall. There was the back wall to my right that had things that looked like they were used for hunting. I looked back at the wall that was entirely covered by the tools I'd seen first; some looked like they were for cars others looked like gardening, woodshop and there was even something that looked like a blowtorch that sat next to a table.

I frowned as I stepped carefully down the stairs and looked at the other wall there wasn't much on this wall except a bunch of photographs. I stepped closer and looked at each one. They seemed to be of the same two people; a tall buff man with green eyes and a little girl with blonde curls and gray eyes.

"That's my favorite part of this room too." Brandon said behind me. "Brandon misses that little girl, so I do."

I turned to look at him, "I don't remember those times." I was kind of sad that I didn't. We looked so happy.

He sighed, "Yea. Pet didn't either."

I stiffened, "Wh…. What?"

He smiled, "Get in the truck please." He walked over and opened the passenger door for me.

I was panicking on the inside…. He knew I wasn't Pet? He was going to take me somewhere else and talk to me about this? I took a deep breath. I just had to live until Ian got here; refusing to go with Brandon didn't seem like a good idea, he seemed so strong, but it also didn't seem like the safest idea to go with him either.

He noticed my internal panic, "It's alright. I promise I won't hurt you."

Souls usually always told the truth so that did make me feel a bit better. I walked over and Brandon helped to lift me into the truck. I put on the seat belt and sat there nervously while he opened the garage door and pulled out.

I noticed that he didn't have his seatbelt on and he didn't reach for it as he pulled out and started driving away from the house.

"Aren't you going to put your seat belt on?" I asked in a small voice.

He chuckled, "The seatbelt irritates me while I drive." He smiled winked at me, "And sometimes it's fun to break the rules."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. _Fun to break the rules?_

"You'd know a little about breaking rules right?" he said still smiling, "I mean you didn't just go to a healer and get Pet extracted and you put in." I bit my lip, "I bet that you didn't even get abducted by humans."

I shook my head. "I was abducted." It was but wasn't a lie. My body had been abducted but my soul had gladly walked into the caves where the humans were.

"I'm sure that's the story you'll stick to." He said turning left at a light. Brandon drove out of the city and after a few minutes we turned onto a dirt road.

I started to wonder if maybe he was taking me away to kill me. Or he was going to just drop me off in the middle of nowhere. A million different scary scenario's ran through my head. Of course he was a soul and souls didn't do the things that I was afraid was going to happen to me; that was my human side coming out.

I think he sensed my panic because he said, "I said I wouldn't hurt you. I told you, we're going on a daddy/daughter date."

I took some deep breaths as he drove and stopped at what looked to be a cliff. He turned the truck around and made it so we could sit in the bed of the truck and have a great view of off the cliff.

He walked around and opened my door as I watched the seat belt be sucked back into its place. Brandon helped me out of the truck and helped me to sit on the edge of the tailgate. He grabbed a blanket from in the truck and laid it so we could lay down and not feel the hard bed of the truck.

I didn't lay down, "So why'd you bring me all the way out here?"

He looked over at me, "I want to get to know my new daughter, and ask her some questions."

I nodded, "I'm sure."

"First off…. What happened to Pet?" He asked staring at me, "I may have been an absent father to her after implantation but I still care about her."

I smiled, "I sent her, personally, to another planet. A good planet."

He nodded looking over the cliff at the valley. The valley was beautiful with brown roofs against the immense green. It was beautiful and I was happy that I was here to see this kind of an environment.

"What's your name?" Brandon asked turning towards me.

I looked at my feet in the white sandals, "Wanderer. But my family calls me Wanda."

"Your family?"

I nodded, "My human family."

"So you weren't taken, you left."

I looked up at him and shook my head. "No. This body was taken by force but the story of my soul is a rather long one." I looked out over the valley to avoid his gaze, "And any regular soul couldn't understand."

I heard him chuckle, "Good think I'm no ordinary soul." I looked at him with a questioning look. "I'm domesticated." He smiled.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

He shrugged frowning slightly, "I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that I feel more human that soul. I want things to go back to the way it was when the humans were the dominate species." He smiled at me, "I like to think of myself as a wild cat that had been domesticated…. Or maybe the right word is converted." He ran his hands through his hair, "See my host didn't disappear until he found out that Carmon had disappeared. He lived and breathed for that little girl but when he found out she was gone he lost his will to stick around." He frowned and looked at his hands, "That kind of love changes a person…. Or a soul."

I nodded, "The bond between parent and child, brother and sister and the bond between lovers is very strong on this planet."

"Cloud Spinner and I had a talk shortly after implantation." He said offering his hand to me. I wasn't sure what made me do it but I took his hand. "See her host, Melissa, and my host were contemplating divorce before the invasion." I gasped, I knew what that was, "Yea. They didn't love each other anymore." and he found out something that he deemed unforgivable."

"What was it?" I whispered almost afraid to hear it.

He took a deep breath, "She cheated on him…. And he had a very strong opinion about cheating on a spouse."

I gasped. _What?_

He closed his eyes and I saw his nose get red, his nostrils flair and his jaw tighten. "Yes. It was more pain than he thought he could bare. So after implantation I confessed to her how much my host was hurt but I thought that maybe us two souls could salvage some kind of love from what they once felt. And for the sake of Pet, keep it a secret."

My heart was breaking. My brain couldn't place the word divorce for two souls, let alone the parents of this body.

"But I couldn't take it. I got to know Cloud Spinner and even though she is sweet, she doesn't seem like someone I could love. But I couldn't leave Carmon…. Well Pet. I guess it was the sentimentality that my host held for his daughter. He loved her even when she was gone."

I nodded. I didn't know what to say or even what to do. I almost wished that I had some memories from Carmon so that I could remember some of her happy times with Brandon. From what he was saying his host had loved the girl he had raised, so much that he hadn't faded until he knew that Carmon wasn't there. Love like that is hard to top. The only love that could possibly equal that would be Mel's love for Jared and Jamie. _And Ian's love for you._ A voice in my head said. It wasn't Mel. I knew she wasn't there. Maybe I really had come to accept that Ian didn't just like me for the bodies I wore.

"So, Wanda." Brandon said and I looked at him, he had his eyes open and was smiling at me. "I want to know about you. Tell me something about you; the soul that control's Carmon's body."

I got a bit shy and looked down at my lap, "Well I…." What was I suppose to say? "I'm not really sure what you want me to say."

He put his fingers under my chin and lifted it so I looked at him, "Let's start with your previous lives. Pet lived on the Flower planet. What one or ones did you live on?"

I half smiled. "Quite a few. I've lived on the mists planet, with the sea weeds, on the flower planet, the singing world; I'm from the Origin. Being reborn into Pet's body is my 10th life."

I smiled and almost laughed when his hand dropped eyes popped and his mouth fell open, "10 life times?" I nodded and he grabbed my hands, "I see where the name Wanderer comes from."

I nodded and looked out towards to valley, "Though I'd rather be with my partner right now."

I knew immediately that I'd said something that was wrong. He gripped my hands more firmly, "Partner?" he said through his teeth.

I flinched a bit at his tight hands. _Stupid._ A voice that was almost like Mel said in my head, _He's a father. Your father._ "I'm sorry." I said trying to pull my hands free of his, "I shouldn't have told you that."

He closed his eyes turning towards the valley and letting go of my hands. It took him a moment and a few deep breaths to steady himself. "I suppose I should have seen it coming. I know Pet was interested in a boy at school and god knows that Carmon's body is attractive to the male eye. I was concerned at first with having Landon in the house for that exact reason but he and Cloud Spinner convinced me that a physical relationship is not his intentions."

I frowned remembering their conversation in the car, "No. That's not his intention. And I would not allow it."

He turned back towards me, "Tell me. Is your partner human?"

I nodded.

"How old is he?"

I took a deep breath, "A round the age of…." I made it so it'd look like I was thinking, I had to lie about this…. Just in case. "20"

He raised an eye brow, "And you two have had a physical relationship?"

I took a deep breath and held it; I nodded.

His face got red with anger but he nodded, "Cloud Spinner said something about a human touching you inappropriately while you were held captive."

"All consensual." I said exhaling.

He nodded slowly, "I suppose after 9 life times and living a 10th you can't really be held to the normal age restrictions…." He said, "Does he know?" I blushed and looked at my lap. "Does he know that your only 17?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head, "I lied to him…. And to everyone. I said that I was going to be 18 when I was going to be 17."

He nodded again, "I suppose that's to be expected." He paused and shuddered, "If you want to be his partner in every way then you would need to lie."

I exhaled again. I was glad; he was taking it better than I thought he would; him being more like a human than a soul…. And being a father.

He hopped off of the tailgate and stood in front of me, "Can I ask you one more question before we get this show on the road?" I nodded, "Did you lie to me about your partner's age?"

I gulped audibly and that seemed to answer his question. "I don't need to know." He said firmly as he helped me down and back into the truck.

**So I decided that I was going to bother you guys a little more and make this daddy/daughter date a two parter. Just a while longer before Ian makes it to Seattle. Then there will be so much fun to read. :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Fathered

**Sorry it took so long to update. But I'll make it up to you.**

**Ok. So I started the chapter with the intent of writing the daddy/daughter date in there but I decided on something different. I hope you like it all the same.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

**Chapter 12: Fathered**

"She just got home from a long trip." Brandon said to the man behind me, "We're going to have a father/daughter date and I want her to feel beautiful for it."

I had my eyes closed so I wasn't sure what the man's face looked like but I was sure that both men had a smile on their faces. I could almost care less about what was on the man's face or what his response was to our daddy/daughter date thing. All I cared about was what his hands were doing and right now his hands were massaging the bubbly and foamy shampoo into my scalp.

"Oh but she's so beautiful already." The man said in a rather feminine tone, "She has gorgeous hair and beautiful skin. And her eyes sparkle when she smiles."

"I agree but I think that you doing her hair is going to make her feel beautiful." Brandon responded, "After all look at her smile. She loves it."

I hadn't realized I was smiling till he pointed it out with It was so relaxing to get my hair handled with care by someone who knows what they're doing.

"That is one of the greater pleasures in life." He said, "Getting your scalp massaged and your hair brushed is like being in heaven."

I took a deep breath and smelled the floral scent of the shampoo as it was washed down the drain. The warm water from the sprayer felt really good on my head and I was totally relaxed. He rubbed Conditioner into my hair and rinsed it out.

We went and the guy had me sit in a chair and he did my hair. He trimmed it a bit to get rid of the split ends and then he did some sort of a braid and wrapped the braid around the front of my head so that it covered my hair line and then he did a bun folding pieces of my hair over and when he was done it looked like a bowl of golden curls. It felt kind of heavy on my head but it was nice to have my hair off my neck.

I thanked him and then got pampered by two girls while they massaged my hands and feet then painted my nails.

I knew what Brandon was doing. He was welcoming me back to the soul's world, for however brief a time, with the treatment of a princess; which was the way that he viewed me, his little princess. Brandon was all smiles. I liked having him smile. And I liked having him around. I couldn't help but remember my dream when he and Landon were the ones who would stand next to me on whichever side that I took; soul or human.

I was still very troubled by that dream. I knew that I couldn't have both. I needed to be with my humans, with my Ian, Mel, Jamie, Jared, Jeb and everyone in the caves. They needed me and I needed them, they were my family. But then I'd come to love Brandon. He was the father that I could barely remember but had accepted and loved me purely because his host was attached to the body I wore, and the host girl who it belonged to. I cared for Cloud Spinner too. Pet had loved her so much and those memories were clear. I couldn't ignore it for long, it wouldn't be ignored. But I couldn't ask my soul family to except my humans and I defiantly couldn't ask my humans to except my soul family. Because with one non-native soul came the rest of my entire species. And Cloud Spinner was defiantly not a native soul.

I was sure with enough time anything was possible. Ian could do it and I knew Mel could…. If she knew I could trust them. Jamie loved everyone so he could. With Mel came Jared. He wouldn't be too happy and I knew that he wouldn't trust any soul but me…. And maybe Sunny. But he wouldn't trust the other souls. Jeb would be curious but he wouldn't let any non-native souls into 'his place' without knowing that they wouldn't hurt the people within. I was the one exception. Sunny was a different case. Kyle hadn't really asked permission.

I was taken from my thoughts by the two girls telling me that I could get up because my nails were all dry. I hadn't been able to choose between the colors so I had them do lots of colors. My finger nails were decorated with flowers and jewels on a light gray and a light blue color. My toenails weren't decorated with anything just pained a light red, blue, green, yellow and pink; one color on each toe. The bright colors made me happy though I wasn't where I wanted to be.

After my visit to the salon we had a quick stop at a fast food place for lunch and then he took me to a shop. It was a girl's clothing store and he told me to pick anything that I wanted, "The only restriction you have is that you have to feel good in it. Not just have it fit good but you need to feel like a happy you in it."

I smiled and my inner Pet came out. Pet had loved to shop, something she'd gotten from her mother and so from Cloud Spinner. What's more was there was a girl my age working there so we bonded over the types of clothes that I picked out.

After an hour or so Brandon walked out with me carrying a garment bag with a hanger and two very heavy and overflowing bags of clothes. The only thing I was allowed to carry was a new purse and a small bag with some earrings and a necklace or two that I had just had to have.

When we parked in the garage I turned to him, "I liked our daddy daughter date."

He smiled, "That wasn't it. That was the preparation. Now you get to get all dressed up and we're going out to dinner."

I smiled back at him, "And I'm guessing you're not going to be dressed in your work clothes."

He chuckled, "Nope. I have a suit that I wore back when you were little. I'm sure it still fits. I've only grown around the arms and chest." I laughed as he grabbed the bags and we walked back into the house.

"Your back!" Cloud Spinner said hugging me the second I came back through the door.

"Yes, we are. And dad got me lots of new clothes. We're going on our daddy/daughter dinner date tonight." I said excitedly.

Cloud Spinner looked at Brandon with a expression that seemed almost suspicious. "Really? Gone most of the day and he's going to take you out for dinner tonight? And he got you tones of things huh?"

I thought I heard something in her voice…. I couldn't quite place it but I knew that I had to distract her with something other than her thoughts on Brandon and I spending time together.

I grabbed her hand and tried to tug her towards the stairs, "Mom, come and help me get ready. I'll show you all the things that I got at the store."

She turned her face from Brandon and smiled widely at me, "Alright Honey." She allowed me to tow her towards the stairs and we went up after Brandon.

I spent lots of time with Cloud Spinner in my room modeling the clothes for her, changing in my walk in closet and striking poses for her. I felt kind of silly but it felt nice to feel happy and also make someone happy. Cloud Spinner had races down stairs after the first few outfits and came back with a digital camera. She'd taken almost two chips full of pictures of me in my new outfits.

I'd saved my best for last. The dress that I'd gotten just for the occasion of my first daddy-daughter date with Brandon. The girl at the shop had picked it out and I'd been cautious at first but I'd loved it the moment I looked at myself in the mirror. Cloud Spinner had to help lace it up for me. It was a short imperial purple dress with decorative jewels around the chest that went into a breathable tight fit around the stomach and waist that was made poufy by the tool underneath the soft top fabric.

When I stepped out of the closet and Cloud Spinner had laced up the back and tied it into an elegant bow she started taking pictures like crazy. I blushed and tried to take different poses but I couldn't keep from blushing and covering my face in my hands.

"You're so beautiful sweet heart." Cloud Spinner said walking over to help me put on my jewelry.

"Thank you." I said grabbing some silver hoop earrings with light purple feathers in the middle of it.

"You know the two of us will have to go shopping tomorrow." She said draping a necklace around my neck and fastening it together.

"That'd be nice." I reached up and touched the single pearl in between two round circles with diamonds around them.

"Plus we have to get you a new cell phone." Cloud Spinner said sitting down on my bed, "Your old one disappeared with you."

I tried to remember what had happened to it but I didn't have a clue. "It'll be interesting to experience a new phone." I said getting up.

Cloud Spinner gazed at me fondly, "You got all dressed up for a father daughter date with Brandon. It seems as though you've forgiven him for basically ignoring you since insertion."

I frowned at her and placed my hands on my hips, "Mom. I'm giving him a chance to make up for it. I realized while I was…. Held captive that family is important and that he is my host's father and he loves me for who I am. I want to be close to him. As close as I am with you."

She smiled a small smile, "I suppose that's true. Family is important. I suppose I'm just jealous that the two of you spent almost the whole day together and I spent the day here alone while Landon was looking for a place of his own."

I smiled a bit and walked over to her, grabbing her hands, "Cloud Spinner, I'm here aren't I? I'm here and we can spend lots of time together. I mean look how much fun it's been having me show off my clothes to you. We can have more fun like this."

She smiled a big smile at me, "Yes. I guess you're right." She jumped up and grabbed the camera, "I'm going to grab another memory chip while you get your shoes on and then I'll yell for you to come down the stairs while Brandon waits and I'll put everything on the computer and print some pictures off while the two of you are gone."

I nodded, "Great."

While I slipped on some flat's socks I wondered what it would have been like if Mel and Ian were here. I knew they were on their way up here from home but I wondered if Mel would be here ohhing and ahhing over my new clothes and wondering what kind of looks Ian would give me if I was walking down the stairs to him. I blushed and got very hot thinking about what a hard time he'd have undoing the dress at the end of the night when I snuck him up to my room. Or how exciting it'd be to have to sneak him out before Brandon or Cloud Spinner woke up.

I smiled to myself as I slipped my feet into the bejeweled flats I got from my closet. And took a deep breath before I opened my bedroom door and walked down the hall to the top of the stairs.

"Are you ready for me mom?" I called looking over the railing.

"Almost." Cloud Spinners voice called. I waited for a minute, "Alright come on down."

I took another deep breath as I walked elegantly down the stairs and met Brandon at the bottom of the stairs.

He was wearing a black suit that I thought made him look like a penguin. Attached to his neck was a imperial purple tie that was tucked underneath his suit jacket. His green eyes almost looked teary eyed as he watched me walk toward him with Cloud Spinner taking pictures non-stop.

He smiled at me with a glossy look in his eyes, trying not to tear up. "You look beautiful Wanda."

"Thanks dad. You look great."

"Wanda?" Cloud Spinner said confused putting down the camera.

I stiffened but Brandon put his arm around my shoulder, "Yes. She saw it in a magazine and said it was nice. So I've decided to call her Wanda."

Cloud Spinner looked curiously at me, "I don't mind it mom. Honest." I said smiling at her. Internally begging her to not inquire further.

She thought for a moment. "So we're not calling you Pet anymore?"

I shrugged, "You can call me that if you want."

She frowned then went to the closet to grab a coat that Pet had worn to a fancy dinner when Brandon had gotten a promotion and the whole family had gone out to dinner with his boss.

I turned to Brandon, "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

He smiled down at me, "As long as you're ok with it."

I nodded as Cloud Spinner brought the jacket over. It was more like a coat, it was white synthetic fur that only covered by chest and ended below my breasts. "Thank you mom."

She nodded, not quite happy anymore, more subdued. "Of course sweetie. Now the two of you have a good time. And be safe" she said to me, clearly leaving Brandon out.

Brandon opened the front door for me and I gasped as I saw a sleek black limo parked on the curb. "Remember." Brandon said holding my hands as we walked down the steps, "You're a princess."

I chuckled. And decided one night of being spoiled wouldn't hurt.

**I guess I decided that just the fact they're spending time together was the more interesting thing. I decided that maybe it'd be interesting to see how a returned Wanda and a relieved Cloud Spinner's relationship would differ from her new relationship with her new father. Egh. Let me know if you'd like me to actually publish the daddy/daughter date bit. I probably won't put it up in less someone really wants to see it.**


	13. Chapter 13: Traveled

**I know lots of you have been calling for Ian to get to Wanda but I totally googled it and it takes 21 hours and 15-30 minutes to get from Phoenix, Arizona to Seattle, Washington. So it would take at least the day for them to get to where she is and then they have to get set up right?**

**But don't worry my friends. Ian is speeding his way on the shortest route to get to her. Of course we need to feed our Ian addiction so…. Here's this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

**Chapter 13: Traveled**

**Mel's POV**

"So we're not checking in the hospital?" Burns asked moving in the back next to Jared.

"Nope." I said for what felt like the millionth time, "We're going to Seattle and we'll need you to get us an apartment or something so that we can form a plan to extract her from her house."

"So…." Burns said about to clarify, again.

"Burns." Ian said passing an elderly woman turning off an exit, "It's not that hard to understand. We just need you to be the face. You just need to get us an apartment, a car and phones. Then drop some hints about your step brother and sister and her husband staying there while you go on a weeklong business trip. Then you can leave and leave the rest to us."

I looked at him kind of impressed. Ever since my contact with Wanda this morning he'd only been focused on what had to come when we got to Washington. He'd insisted on driving because that gave him something to focus on. I had backed him up since I knew that the alternative was him falling apart in the back seat. Jared and Burns had then insisted that I sit in the front seat and that they'd sit in the back.

I had to admit that it was going so much better than I thought it would. I'd hardly even saw a seeker while we'd been out. Jared had said that it didn't feel right so even though there didn't seem to be anything to worry about; we still acted like the souls were on high alert.

The lights of cars going the opposite direction still concerned me a bit but Burns had rented a van from a place in Phoenix so that we would blend in more. And it had tinted windows. I sat sitting sideways, my back to the door so I could keep Jared's hand in mine and I could still see out the front window and not get car sick.

"Maybe you wanna call Jamie?" Jared said breaking the silence.

I nodded, "Sure." I took the phone Burns offered me and dialed the number saved under Burn's code for our phone number.

It rang three times before someone picked up. "Better have a good explanation."

I rolled my eyes. "Jeb this phone is supposed to be for Jamie. Put him on."

After a few seconds Jamie's voice started talking, "Mel? Where are you? Are you safe? Are there seekers after you? Did you find Wanda yet? Are you coming home yet? Please say your coming home."

"Jamie. Calm down." I said in the calmest stern voice I could muster, "We're in the car. We're fine. There's no seekers after us. We know where Wanda is but we haven't got her yet. We're on our way to get her. And of course I'm coming home. My promise still stands, I'll always come back."

I heard him sigh, "Uncle Jeb isn't happy about your plan."

I laughed, "I never expected him to be happy about it Jamie."

I thought I heard a smile in his voice, "But if it counts I think everyone…. Well maybe not Aunt Maggie but almost everyone is kind of happy you're going to get her. I just wish I could have gone with you."

I wished I could wrap him in my arms. I missed him. "I know baby. But I'll have her call you when we get a hold of her. I promise."

"Ok. Is Jared there?"

I nodded, "You want to talk to him?"

"No. I just want to make sure that he's there to protect you. Like I was with Wanda."

I chuckled, "Yep. And Burns is here to protect Jared. And I'm here to protect Ian."

I heard Jared and Burns laugh as I looked at Ian who was smiling. "Ok. And Ian's there to protect Wanda from the seekers."

I nodded, "Yep. Ian's here to protect Wanda from the seekers." I watched Ian nod his head, "He'll always be there to protect her."

"Just come home soon ok Mel?"

I looked away from Ian as his eyes teared up. "Sure thing Jamie. We'll be back before you know it."

**IAN'S POV**

I tried to make the tears go away by blinking. I was driving; I couldn't afford to cry now. I could cry when I had her in my arms. Safe.

I wiped the tears away with the sleeve of my jacket. Jamie and Mel were right. I was here to protect her. And I would ALWAYS protect Wanda.

I kept my eyes on the road as I thought of her. I had fallen apart completely when I thought that she'd been shipped off to another planet. I was planning on living until I knew for sure that she was gone. I would have been able to do it too.

I'd thought that I'd been in love before. Before the invasion I'd thought I knew what love was. Of course when I'd met Wanda I'd discovered a new kind of love that I'd never imagined existed. I didn't just love the long blonde hair and the lean body that was so lovable to the eyes. I didn't just love the way that the gray eyes filled with tears of happiness every time she came home to Jamie from a raid. I didn't just love the way her skin felt under my touch when we made love. I love the way that the soul inside the empty body moved the limbs and made words come out of the extremely kissable lips. I couldn't help but love everything about the woman behind the human face.

I smiled as I remembered when she'd told me that it wasn't her I loved it had been the body. She couldn't have been more wrong. I didn't want to pull over and start kissing my way down Mel's neck and gently caress every part of her. I wanted to gently caress the body that held my soul. The one living being that I would sacrifice my life for. Hell I'd choose her over my brother. I mean I'd already done that once. I'd even spoken for his death. I would do anything to keep Wanda here on the same planet as me, and I'd go any distance to be with her again.

"Hey." Burns said tapping my shoulder lightly.

"What?" I snapped a little harsher than I intended.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked calmer. "And I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm a little on edge."

"Yea. I know." He said looking at me through the rear-view mirror. "I'm sorry that this happened to Wanda. I care about her and I know how much she loves you and your group of humans. She told me once."

I tried to calm by breathing, "What'd she say?"

He took a moment, I guess deciding on wither or not to say it but I guess he decided. "She said something like "Ian is the reason that I'm still here on earth" I think she called you her anchor or something. Then she said that she would rather die after becoming a mother, in our way, 10 times over," He shivered and I thought I saw Mel shiver as well, "than to leave you and her family behind."

"He is her anchor." Mel said smiling at me, "And I'm the most qualified to give that assessment."

I smiled at her. Well I smiled, not taking my eyes off the road, but it was meant for her.

"And I'll speak for Ian when I say that she is his." Jared said putting a hand on my shoulder, "Cause I know how it feels to feel like you've lost the only thing that really matters to you." I could hear the pain in his voice when he spoke, "If I hadn't had Jamie to look after when Mel was taken. I probably would have killed myself."

I knew Mel shuddered as I nodded, "I thought about it. When I thought she was gone. When I thought that she'd been shipped off to another planet." I fought back the tears from both my voice and my eyes, because I needed to say this out loud. "I'd rather die than live without her."

It was true. I know that Kyle, if he hadn't felt like he had to protect me, would have killed himself after he found out that Jodi had been taken.

I had nearly died just thinking about her being gone. My arms had ached with the lack of her incredibly light weight. My lips felt separate from me as I wasted away from thirst because she wasn't there to keep my lips company. My eyes felt covered in blackness and I would have accepted it if it weren't for the occasional light from the flashlight. My heart was broken because she wasn't there to hold it together and my soul was barely existent with the thought that its counterpart was gone.

"But hey, she'd still here." Mel said happily. "We're on our way to get her and maybe we'll even sneak you in the night we get there. You can scale the walls of her house and the two of you can spend the night making up for lost time before we crack down on getting a plan together." I shot a glance at her to see if she was serious. She had a faraway look in her eyes. "It'd be so romantic. Even the souls would make a movie of your world-win romance. You can even say something incredibly corny like 'Wanda Wanda let down a ladder' you know cause her hair isn't nearly long enough for you to climb. Or you could recite some Romeo and Juliet. Just with a different ending."

"Mel. Maybe you should take a nap huh?" Jared said. I could almost feel his concern for her sanity, "You seem a bit…. Off."

"Shut your mouth Jared Howe." She snapped, "Even you can't deny that their reunion will be totally romantic with him scaling walls to get to her."

I smirked, "I was pretty good at rock climbing before the invasion." I chuckled remembering the really lame rock walls on the playgrounds in Elementary and the terribly impossible rock wall in Junior High School.

"See." She said, "At least he's thinking about a cute way to impress her on his return."

"I seriously doubt wither she'll care if he's cute or if he's stupidly blunt." Jared said.

"I'm sure that the only thing that she'll be worried about is if he gets hurt going up or down the walls and wither he's there or not." I heard Burns say behind me.

He knew how she thought. Sure that'd be what she'd be worried about. That I'd get hurt in any way getting to her or leaving her side. But the thing that'll matter the most to the both of us will be the fact that it's us being together.

I continued driving and eventually everyone but Jared and I fell asleep. I couldn't have slept even if I wanted too.

"So how are you doing?" Jared asked.

I looked back at him for a second, looking away from the long stretch of empty road. He was stroking Mel's hair away from her face running the finger of his free hand through her hair. She was lying on the seats next to him with her head in his lap holding his other hand.

"I know what it's like to think you've lost someone you love with all your heart." He muttered.

I gripped the wheel with both my hands, "But we haven't lost them. Not yet."

"What do you mean?" he asked. I could tell by his soft tone he was still looking at Mel's face as she slept.

"You haven't lost Mel. But I don't know if I've lost Wanda."

I knew that he wouldn't get what I meant by what I said. It was true that I hadn't lost her to another planet. But I didn't know wither I was losing her to her new family or wither I was losing her to the world she's supposed to be living in. Our lives in the caves aren't easy and she's suppose to be out here with the other souls, getting showers and sleeping in four poster beds eating three square meals a day with all sorts of fresh ingredients from all the different food groups. She deserves to go to the mall with a group of friends and window shop without being constantly afraid that the people around her will be taken away from her.

"What do you mean?" he asked again

"She doesn't deserve the life I've given her in the caves. She belongs out here where she can walk down the street holding the hand of someone she loves without worrying about them being taken from her." I concentrated on the sign that I saw fly past that said we'd be passing Wendell, Idaho in 1 mile.

"She wouldn't be able to do that." He said calmly, "Everyone she loves, besides Burns, wouldn't be able to walk with her without her feeling that way."

"In all reality she shouldn't have met any of us." I hated to say it but it was true. If she'd been implanted into anyone but Mel she'd probably have been able to meet normal souls and live a normal life with them. She wouldn't have known that any of us existed.

"But then she wouldn't be Wanda. She would be Wanderer, the soul that has lived so many different lives." He continued, "She wouldn't know what real love is without her experiences in Mel's body and mind. She wouldn't have met you and the two of you wouldn't have fallen in love. She wouldn't have the family that she loves. She wouldn't know what real sacrifice is."

I nodded, "She wouldn't know the pain of watching someone die." Walter. "She wouldn't know the pain and suffering of feeling responsible for the death of a friend." Wes "And she wouldn't know the pain and ugliness of the human race." I looked at my hands on the wheel.

I'd wrapped those fingers around her neck in fear and anger. I'd tried to kill her. And then later I'd dared to let those same fingers love her. I'd dared to let myself believe that I was worthy of everything she is and I'd let myself convince her to love me in return.

"Ian." I'd thought she was asleep. "Ian she needed to feel those things to be the person she is now."

I gripped the wheel tighter, "It's not fair for her."

"Oh Ian." She scoffed, "I bet if you asked her what's the worst thing she'd felt on this planet, Walt and Wes wouldn't be one of them. I bet her top worse hurt in this world would be when she had to look through my eyes and into your blue ones and know she was causing you pain by leaving."

I shuddered remembering burring my face in Mel's stomach pleading for Wanda not to leave me. I know that's the second worst thing I'd felt. The first was seeing Mel, no soul shimmering behind her brown eyes, and knowing that Wanda was gone forever.

"Ian. Wanda wants nothing more than to feel your arms around her and feel your lips against hers. The only real fear I think that she'd have; and mind you I've shared a head with her, is that she'll lose you."

I sighed, "I guess I'll have to take your word for it until I can ask her."

I heard her yawn, "Just don't have that be the first thing that comes out of your mouth when you see her."

**HE'S ON HIS WAY! Now I put these thoughts of Ian's in because I'm pretty sure that Wanda isn't the only one who would be thinking that way ya know? Anyway. I know everyone is very excited for Ian to get to Wanda and trust me I have something very special in mind for their reunion. It's so ;) special ;) that I'm thinking about putting an M at the beginning. :)**

**Keep reading for more fun and happiness. Review and let me know you love it. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Shopping

**Sorry that it took SO long to update. I got sick and I've just been so busy with work. But here's this. It may not be the O'Wanda that you want but be patent. Ian's in Washington. They will be united.**

**Chapter 11 and 12 was Brandon's time with Wanda. Now it's Cloud Spinners turn. And she gets her time while we get a peek at the new people in town. :) O'Wanda's reunion is coming soon. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

**Chapter 14: Shopping**

"Yesterday was your day with Brandon. Now today is a day for just us girls." Cloud Spinner said excitedly driving towards the more busy shopping centers.

I slumped in my seat and looked at her gloomily, "What's first?" I didn't feel like shopping with her energy and taste.

She either ignored my tone or didn't notice it through her excitement. "A new cell phone." She said giggling, "Your old one was not updated and it's been missing since you went missing." She frowned for a second and then continued, "Besides. You're almost like a whole new you, from what your dad told me last night; so you're going to need a whole new wardrobe."

I groaned, "Mom. I already have an entire walk-in closet full. We'll have to add on to the house soon if I get anymore clothes and shoes."

She looked at me, "Pet you have two rooms remember? And as I recall that other room had quite the spacious closet."

I looked down at my blue sneakers, "I haven't been in there for a while. And I haven't even been in there since before I was…. Abducted."

Truthfully I didn't even remember what it looked like in there. I just had a glowing feeling every time I passed the door. Of course I wasn't exactly sure what was in there. Pet had spent some time in there but it was mostly Carmon who had spent hours and sometimes even days in that room. I don't really remember much but I do remember that wither I was Pet or a very fuzzy Carmon that place was always my escape.

"Well, maybe tonight that's what you should do. Go spend some time in there and maybe think about moving some things. If you don't want to then I suppose we'll have to add on to your room." She smiled and got a faraway look in her eyes. "You know maybe we'll do that. I've always wanted to have a covered patio and maybe we could add on that balcony you said you wanted."

I rolled my eyes. I had said that. A year in a half ago when I was still Pet. But instead of saying something I just nodded and stared out the window.

The sky was clearer today, like it was celebrating something. Though there were white fluffy clouds dotting the sky. I thought back to a week-ish ago.

_Ian and I were walking hand in hand along a rocky ridge. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting. We found a nice place to sit and watch the sun go down._

"_Are you excited to be going on the raid?" Ian asked as I sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around me._

_I nodded, "Yes. It's about time that I was useful."_

_He snorted, "You and your need to be useful. Can't you see that you're already useful? You always try to do more than your share of work in the caves even though your body can't handle it. And you always do your best to make everyone happy."_

_I laid my head back into his chest, "Are you happy?"_

_He ran his hands down my arms leaving that part of my body feeling very warm. He leaned in closer to me bringing his lips to my ear, "More happy than any man can be."_

_I felt him kiss the space behind my ear and travel down my neck. I went almost limp at his touch, "I thought we were watching the sun set." I muttered, "That's why we came up here."_

"_Mhum" he muttered against my skin and kissed his way back to my ear, "But didn't anyone ever tell you that sun sets are romantic?"_

_I chuckled and leaned in close to him so he couldn't resume his melting of my interior. I got to thinking about if I hadn't come here. I sometimes got that thought, especially around Maggie and sometimes Sharon. I'd start to think about where people in the caves would be if the souls hadn't come to this world._

_Jamie, Isaiah and Freedom would be in a regular school for kids their age. Sharon might be a teacher. Doc would have his own clinic. Jeb would be waiting for the souls to come with the support of Maggie. Kyle would have finished college and married Jodi. They might even have had a family. Maybe Mel and Jared might never have met, though my guess was that whatever god or cosmic force was out there would have brought them together somehow. They'd probably be married and be living a great married life full of sex and passion. Maybe Jared would have impregnated Mel and they'd be having a family._

_Whenever my thoughts went down this path I always tried to save Ian's alternate life for last. He and I would never have met and he'd be living bachelorhood with some other girls beating each other to gain his affections. Maybe he would have found a girl, settled down, had a family. Maybe he would have gone to college and became a doctor or a business man. Maybe he would have been a professional soccer player, traveling the world and visiting exotic places, meeting tones of different people. Possibly sleeping with different women. No doubt any woman he met would have found him irresistibly attractive._

_This was the downfall to thinking about Ian's life without me. I squirmed in his arms as jealousy at the other woman he might have been with if he hadn't met me filled my body from the top of my head down to the bottom of my toes._

"_What's wrong Wanda?" Ian asked._

"_Nothing." I lied. He'd call me on it, he always did._

"_You're lying." He pulled me impossibly closer, "What's wrong my love?"_

_I took a deep breath and tried to let the jealousy go. It was stupid of me to be jealous of other girls that he wasn't with. He was with me after all, holding me, kissing me, vowing to only love me for as long as he lives. Why would I need to be jealous of girls who don't even know he exists?_

"_Ian? What would you have done if the souls never came to earth?" I asked in a small voice._

_I felt him shrug, "I don't know."_

_I turned around in his arms and straddled him. I knew by his face that he wasn't thinking about the question anymore. Mel had taught me how to tell. "Try and think about it."_

_He smirked, "I'd become an astronaut and search the entire galaxy for you."_

_I rolled my eyes, "No really."_

_He shrugged, "I don't know Wanda. That's an entirely different life time." He did try though. He scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes as he tried to think. After a minute he opened them, "I guess I would have graduated college. Maybe tried for a soccer career…." He trailed off._

"_And get married?" I asked. I could feel the jealousy creeping through my veins._

_He shrugged, "Maybe if I met someone like you."_

_I stared at him. He would, I was sure of it, he would meet a girl, get married and start a life with her. I grabbed his face in my hands, "You would. You would meet a girl. You'd fall in love with her and you'd get married." I felt tears creeping into my eyes. "You'd move into a house with just the two of you and you'd build a life together. Maybe have some kids. And those kids could run around and play in the streets, completely care free."_

_Tears spilled from my eyes. "They'd have your eyes. And you'd teach them to play soccer in some park. Your son's would be athletic and run you into the ground. And your daughters would be so beautiful that they'd worry you because you know how boys are and you'd be a very overprotective daddy."_

_Ian wiped the tears from my cheeks and wiped his thumb under my eyes to take the tears there before they could fall. "But I wouldn't be happy." He said softly, "I wouldn't be happy in less they had their mom's shiny blonde hair and beautiful heart. If my girls were as selfless and caring as their mother and my boys were as hard working and dedicated as their mother would be."_

_I blinked back more tears. "You'd marry a woman with those traits."_

_He closed the distance between our faces, "I mean it. I wouldn't be truly happy in less I was with you Wanda." He kissed me once and then put his nose and forehead against mine. "I'd search the galaxies for you my Wanderer. And I wouldn't rest until I found your beautiful soul."_

_I nodded. "And I'd wait forever for you to find me."_

_He smiled and kissed me again. We kissed there under the setting sun for a long while until he suggested we take this somewhere more privet. And I'd agreed._

I looked at the blue sky now. Was he searching for me now? Was he driving a car at the fastest speed possible coming to find me and take me away. Or maybe to just sit with me; to hold my hand and kiss me while we watched the sun set night after night on the cliff overlooking the valley of green.

"Pet!" Cloud Spinner said nudging me.

"Wha…. What?" I asked looking over.

"I asked if you wanted to get out of the car today?" We'd arrived at an electronics store the letters over the entrance read 'BEST BUY' and I nodded undoing my seat belt.

Cloud Spinner held my hand as we walked into the store together. She dragged me over to the counters with all of the phones and started to ask the salesman which phone was the best for a teenage girl.

I looked around. It was full of so many interesting things. I looked at the isles that had different phones and phone cases in plastic cases and recyclable boxes. There were isles further down that said they were movies. There were some more movies in glass cases that looked like they were some of the less violent 'before the invasion' movies that the humans had made before us. Most of them seemed to be animated. A little closer to my position were the computers. Signs that no longer held the prices showed customers ratings and the different things that the computers were good at. They were all basically the same but seemed to be in different colors. It was basically the same computer that could do everything but in different colors. Same with the phones it seemed.

The sales man pulled out a big box with all these medium boxes inside. He pulled out one that had 'display' written on it and was showing Cloud Spinner the different features when I caught a voice from the checkout counters on the other side of the wall where I was standing.

"Yes. I'm sure that one person taking three phones and two computers might seem strange. But I assure you they're not for me. You see I'm moving up here and planning on sharing a place with my step brother and sister and her partner. They're in the car; we've been driving for quite some time."

I recognized that voice from somewhere. I was trying to place it when I heard the cashiers reply, "Oh how exciting, where are you coming from?"

I tried to pear through the boxes and caught a glimpse of fiery red hair. "Oh I'm moving from Texas. I wasn't too fond of the heat there so my sister, who lived in Arizona, decided why not move north and try some place with more color and cooler weather."

I gasped, I knew who it was. "Oh well I'm sure you'll love it here. The scenery is very beautiful."

I walked down and around the corner, "Burns?" I breathed looking at the man with fiery red hair and freckles that made him look dark.

He heard me and turned smiling at me, "Why if it isn't my friend Petals Open To The Moon."

I stared at him, he must have been talking about Ian, Mel and Jared. Which means they're near. Which means that Ian has come to find me. They must have told Burns to address me as that or he would have addressed me as Wanderer.

"If it isn't Burns my old friend." I said trying to sound more polite than relieved, "How have you been."

He shrugged still smiling at me, "Oh same old same old. I see you came back home to Seattle. You here to buy electronics as well?"

I nodded not trusting my voice. I wanted to run into his arms and have him tell me exactly where Ian, Mel and Jared were so I could run to them.

"PET!" Cloud Spinner's voice shouted.

_Oopse._ I thought, "I'm right here mother. I found a friend."

Cloud Spinner walked around the corner and glared at me with kindness, "Don't run off without telling me. You know how much that scares me, especially now that I have you back."

She pulled me into her arms and I saw the sales man looking at us confused.

I pulled away from her, "Mom. This is Burns."

She looked at Burns and I saw her eyes immediately check wither he was a soul or not. Since I was suppose to have been kept and knowing only humans for the last few months. But when she saw that he was a soul she didn't seem as worried, "Oh. Nice to meet you."

Burns inclined his head, "Nice to meet you as well ma'am." he said with a slight southern accent but more polite than anything.

"Where do you know Pet from?" She asked curiously but with a hint of suspicion.

"We met each other at a store once when I was visiting my sister in Arizona." Burns said without flinching. I almost believed it myself if I hadn't been there when I met him and his human's.

"Oh." She said surprised, "Well she's home now. Safe and sound."

He nodded, "We'll have to get together some time before I leave on my business trip." He said smiling at me.

Business trip? Oh. He must be here to help Mel and the others set up their place and then he'd be going back to Arizona to keep our families fed and safe.

"How's your family?" I asked. Meaning Nate and the other humans he lived with.

"They're fine. Though they miss me I expect."

I nodded, "I'm sorry." I meant that I was sorry that he had to come and help Mel and the others in their rescue attempts for me.

"Oh don't be. I'll be reunited with them soon." He said walked forward and hugged me. "Ian sends his love." He whispered briefly before pulling back. "You know. I should give you my phone number. And I know you briefly saw my sister so I should give you hears as well. I'm sure she won't mind."

I nodded and he turned to ask the cashier for a paper and a pen. She handed them over and he wrote two numbers with a B next to one and an M next to the other.

I took it from him when he was finished and thanked him. "Make sure to call any time." He said waving to me and nodding his head in acknowledgment to Cloud Spinner.

I took a deep breath and turned away from him as he walked out the door, "So mom, where's my new phone?" I asked excited, I had a contact to add.

It had been four hours since Cloud Spinner and I had left the electronics store with a new phone and a red laptop computer. I was very excited to get onto the computer but more than that I'd been excited to get onto the new phone and text the phone number that Burns had given me for Mel.

But four hours after leaving my phone was still installing updates and making sure everything is working properly. The sales man had said that it should take between one to four hours so I was hopeful that it would be done soon.

But of course while the phone was doing its thing Cloud Spinner had kept me busy. We had been to four different stores and I'd gotten lots of clothes, shoes and accessories.

I now saw how Pet had become very into these types of clothing's and how she had acquired the giant closet of clothes. After I retreated to the comfort of her SUV I vowed to only go shopping with Brandon from now on.

Shopping with Brandon was infinitely better than shopping with Cloud Spinner. Cloud Spinner seemed to view shopping as a way to make the body you wear look beautiful. Brandon on the other hand seemed to view it as a way to cover up the body and make it look nice but seemed more focused on having the soul wear what made them feel comfortable.

And so far the miniskirts, strapless dresses and shirts weren't my style and I did not feel comfortable in them. Of course I did find a way to bring my taste into the shopping trip. In one of the stores they had a 'winter' collection. I wondered over there while Cloud Spinner was looking at 'prom' dresses. I got really excited when I felt the fabric of a sleeveless hoodie. I grabbed four different colors and immediately fell in love with them when I tried them on. I snuck them past Cloud Spinner who made a face when I pointed them out to her.

But while I was shopping I kept getting the strangest feeling that I was being watched. I felt really self conscious after the third store and by the end of the four I was feigning exhaustion so Cloud Spinner would take me home.

Once I thought I caught a glimpse of Ian with his black hair and blue eyes staring at me from across the street. My heart had risen and started to fly. A bus had passed in front of my view and by the time it had passed Ian, or what I thought was Ian, he had disappeared.

But I knew since Ian was in the same state and city that I was in, I'd be able to see him soon.

**Alright. There you have it. He's there, in the same state and city. Now all he has to do is find a way to be alone with her right?**

**Review and let me know how you want to see them get together for their reunion.**


	15. Chapter 15: Settled

**I felt terrible for not updating sooner than today so to make up for it I'll give you this.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

**Chapter 15: Settled**

I laid on the bed in the room at the end of the hall. It was the most comfy bed I'd ever laid on.

"What do you think?" Jared asked walking into the room with two suit cases that were mostly for show.

"It's perfect. Burns did a great job."

Burns had gone to a local real-estate office and they'd told him about a nice four bedroom house that was a bit spacey for just the three needed but that that was probably the best for the explanation that he had explained.

We had now assumed the identities of me as Rebecca. Jared as the soul 'Fly's the Sky', Sky for short. And Ian was now Cameron. He and I didn't mind taking the names of souls but Jared had said he didn't want to be saying super long names which was why he had a nickname. And he said that it'd be easier when talking. I hadn't wanted to point out that I wasn't sure a lot of souls took human names but I came up with a back story for the soul that was supposed to be inside me saying that this was her first planet and that she'd chosen to be called Rebecca instead of getting a soul name.

Ian was anxious to get going and go see Wanda. I told him we needed to wait for her to contact us first. He'd groaned and went to his room. I was sure he wasn't still there though. I thought I had heard a couple of doors slam downstairs and the sound of a motor.

I knew that he wasn't stupid but from the things that Jared had told me, from before Wanda and I had come to the caves. Ian thought too much and he would over think things and then almost be caught. I trusted Ian though. He knew what was at stake and I'm sure that he knew if he did anything stupid and got caught it would be the end of Wanda. Sure we could get her back but if he was gone she'd be ready to end it all. If he got caught he would be gone…. They wouldn't take his body as a host. He'd be terminated.

I shuddered and thought about other things.

Burns had done a wonderful job. He had gotten us some clothes, basic house needs and means of transportation. He'd gotten me and Jared a car and he'd gotten Ian a motorcycle. Apparently Ian knew how to drive one. Who knew? Of course he'd have to wear a helmet since the souls would be suspicious but that'd been the only thing that he'd complained about.

"You know." I said taking my purple suit case from Jared and taking it to the closet, "I'm kind of worried about Ian. I trust him but I think that he might act rashly since he's so close to Wanda."

Jared nodded, "I'm pretty sure he's out there stalking her right now."

I smiled, "I'm sure." I could almost imagine Wanda shopping with her mother, Cloud Spinner, and Ian being a ninja peeking at her threw the clothes, ducking into the racks like I use to when I was a kid.

There was a knock on the door and Burns entered, "Everything good in here?"

Jared nodded and I went to hug him, "Thank you Burns. For everything. This is really doing us a favor."

He nodded, "It's my pleasure. I'm kind of worried about Wanderer myself. She seemed very upset when we met at Best Buy."

"Probably because she misses Ian and I…. And Jared." I said smirking.

"Yes. I'm sure that's it." He said, "Well I'm going to go food shopping for you guys. I decided to get a bit of everything but I wanted to run the idea of energy drinks by you."

"Wow. Haven't had one of those in a long time." Jared said, "I use to drink it by the bucket full when I was in High School."

I smiled, Jared on energy drinks. I had to imagine that. With his natural energy he would have been a force to be recommended with.

"I was thinking of getting some if you guys need some back-up energy." Burns said smiling.

I nodded, "Yea. You can get some but just a few. I don't want Jared to go into a relapse of his High School days. I probably won't be able to keep up with that Jared."

Jared laughed and pulled me into his arms.

"Alright." Burns took a step backwards but had a strange look on his face as he looked at me.

"Something on your mind?" I asked peeking at him from under Jared's arms.

He bit his lip but apparently his curiosity got the better of him. "Well yes." He shuffled his feet, "Melony you seem a lot calmer than I expected in 'the enemies territory' and I suppose that's why Jared seems so calm."

I nodded. I wasn't as panicky as I'd thought that I would be. Of course I knew what the reason was but how to tell this soul…. Jared let go of me and I sat on the bed. "Well it's kind of hard to explain. I doubt that there will be anyone who could understand." I took a deep breath, "I'll try to explain it. It's more or less because I know what it's like to live among them. I know that the souls around us aren't suspicious and that they won't be looking for humans trying to blend in. I know what to do, how to blend in. I use to be one of them after all. When Wanda was inside me I had to live among the souls for a time and I know how to control the situation. Even when you leave I'll know how to act convincingly."

Burns nodded, "I suppose that makes sense but you can't just abandon all caution."

I nodded and shrugged, "Of course not. I'll never abandon all of my caution but I don't have to be constantly on guard either. I know my balance."

Burns nodded, "Hopefully you aren't the only one." He looked out the window of the room, "Ian's Motorcycle is gone."

I bowed my head. Hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid.

**Ian's POV**

I could feel the energy pulsing through my veins. I was so close; I could feel her. We'd left the store before she could come out when we were at Best Buy. I'd seen her when she walking into the store but I hadn't been able to see her leave.

She couldn't still be there so I wasn't going there. I decided to do a quick drive by of her house. Mel had directed us and pointed it out. Jared had even showed us where he, Mel and Jamie had picked her up.

Seeing where she had been for the last few days made me want her even more. I'd chuckled a bit when I saw the thing that men climbed up in all of those old cheesy movies before the invasion. They'd climb up and sneak in the girl's window. I could totally climb up that but I'd leave that for plan B.

My yearning for her burned brighter as I drove past and saw that thing again. The SUV that Cloud Spinner had been driving wasn't there so I had to go searching. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment as I stopped at a red light.

The only thing that I could really think to do was to drive around the shopping centers until I saw their car.

_Wish I had a tracker._ I thought remembering the spy movies that were before the invasion. _Then I could just put in on their car and I'd know exactly where she was. Or maybe if I had her number._ I sighed and watched the light turn green for the people turning left.

It had been days but I could still hear her voice as clear as day in my head.

"_Ian? What would you have done if the souls never came to earth?"_

_I couldn't think that way. Anything before her was a bad dream and everything that might happen was just a bad dream that went away when I held her close. I shrugged, "I don't know."_

_She turned around in my arms and straddled me. I immediately forgot what I wasn't supposed to know. I forgot her question, the only thing that I could think about is the casual way that she could do this seductive pose. "Try and think about it." I could almost hear smugness in her tone, she knew what this was doing to me._

_I smirked, "I'd become an astronaut and search the entire galaxy for you." Sure it was cheesy but it was basically the truth. I'd go anywhere, do anything for that woman._

_She rolled her eyes, "No really."_

_I did try to think about it, truthfully if the invasion never would have happened I would have known she existed. That would be a nightmare. I shrugged, "I don't know Wanda. That's an entirely different life time." I tried to remember what my goals had been before my world went to hell. I closed my eyes and tried to think. I'd been in High School when it all went down. I'd been a senior, thinking about college and girls. But that was so long ago and I didn't want to think about a life without my Wanderer. After a minute I opened my eyes, "I guess I would have graduated college. Maybe tried for a soccer career…." I trailed off. I'd been about to say something about marriage and children._

"_And get married?" She asked. I could hear the jealousy in her voice._

_I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. I'd known what REAL jealousy felt like when she'd been in Mel's body… with Jared. I didn't want her to feel like that. So I shrugged, "Maybe if I met someone like you."_

_She stared at me, her stare was so intense and when she spoke I could hear the hurt. "You would. You would meet a girl." She grabbed my face with her hands, "You'd fall in love with her and you'd get married." Her eyes started to tear up. "You'd move into a house with just the two of you and you'd build a life together. Maybe have some kids. And those kids could run around and play in the streets, completely care free." The tears started to spill as she continued, "They'd have your eyes. And you'd teach them to play soccer in some park. Your son's would be athletic and run you into the ground. And your daughters would be so beautiful that they'd worry you because you know how boys are and you'd be a very overprotective daddy."_

_I could see it all happening in my head but for some reason I pictured all my sons to look like Kyle and my girls to have long blonde hair and beautiful gray eyes like Wanda. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and wiped my thumb under her eyes to wipe those tears away before they could fall. "But I wouldn't be happy." He said softly trying to put as much of my heart into my voice as I could, "I wouldn't be happy in less they had their mom's shiny blonde hair and beautiful heart. If my girls were as selfless and caring as their mother and my boys were as hard working and dedicated as their mother would be."_

_I could imagine it all going down. "You'd marry a woman with those traits." She muttered with a pout._

_I couldn't stand that pouty tone. I leaned in close, "I mean it. I wouldn't be truly happy in less I was with you Wanda." I kissed her then put my nose and forehead against hers. "I'd search the galaxies for you my Wanderer. And I wouldn't rest until I found your beautiful soul."_

_She nodded accepting what I was saying. "And I'd wait forever for you to find me."_

_I smiled and kissed me again. She was still sitting on me and I couldn't help but exploring her with my hands, mouth and mind. We kissed and sat there wrapped in each other for a long while until I suggested we take this somewhere more privet, she agreed with a giggle._

I tried to flow with the traffic trying to not think about that night we'd spent loving each other. I looked around through the tint of my helmet. I wish I could take it off and let the cool wind blow through my hair.

After about an hour in a half. I found her. She was walking into a store that had a big sign announcing that they had a sale on prom dresses.

I entertained the thought of prom. I'd left before prom and I hadn't gotten to take anyone to it. I smiled as I thought of Wanda dressed in a frilly fluffy dress with jewels across her chest, her hair up in an elegant up-do standing wrapped in my arms under a disco ball as we danced to a slow romantic song.

I watched as she tried on everything that Cloud Spinner shoved at her. After a few outfits that made me wish that we were alone I had to get closer. I snuck into the store and ducked behind a mother and daughter shopping. I hid myself in a rack of coats and jackets. I chuckled softly remembering when Kyle and I would hide from our mom in stores by hiding in the racks just like I was now.

I watched at took picture after picture of her as she stepped out of the dressing room in beautiful dress after beautiful dress. Then took videos and pictures as she tried on bright shirts and jeans.

I did the same thing in the next two stores. On one of the last store I watched as she found something that she actually liked, Wanda picked out a few different colors and showed them to Cloud Spinner who must have made a face. She got a grumpy look on her face but I saw her put them in the pile of things they were getting.

I smiled, I hope that no matter how much Pet may love Cloud Spinner, I hoped that Wanda wouldn't lose herself in trying to please her biological mother.

After a few outfits that I wish I could have photographed I saw Wanda look through the glass of the front window and straight at me. My heart swelled and I regrettably escaped her sight when a bus gave me the opportunity.

No matter how many times I saw her it wasn't enough. I had to hug and kiss her and hold her close to my heart. When Wanda and Cloud Spinner got in their SUV and started to drive towards home I made a phone call.

"Ian. Where the hell are you?" Jared snapped when he picked up.

I rolled my eyes, "I believe I called Mel's cell." I said irritated.

It was a minute before he put her on, "What's up Ian?"

I took a breath, "Heard from Wanda?"

"Nope."

I nodded, "K, well I need to be with her so I'm going tonight. I'll be home in a minute, think you could take me?"

I heard her sigh, "Sure. And I guess I'll have to go get you in the morning too."

I nodded, "Thanks Mel." I hung up the phone and put on my helmet. "I'll see you soon baby." I muttered as I started the bike.

**Yes. The next chapter (I totally almost typed episode and then I almost typed season.) will be their reunion. I'll try not to make you wait long.**

**Please review and let me know your excited thoughts. Maybe something you want to see happen.**


	16. M Chapter 16: United

**Ok FAIR WARRNING this chapter is a M rated Chapter. That's why there's an M in front of the title. I say M for safety but I tried to keep it as T as possible. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

**Chapter 16: United**

I was late and I'd just gotten ready for bed and I was brushing my hair.

A knock on my door, "Pet. I wanted to say good night. Could I come in?"

"Sure mom." She liked it when I called her mom and it felt more human to me.

She walked in and hugged me, "Goodnight sweetheart. Sleep well." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Night mom." I said pulling back.

I watched her leave and turned back towards my dresser and looked at the mirror. I started to move my hair from side to side or up and down looking for a style I liked. I wanted to cry, Trudy would know the perfect hair style for me. I put a hair band in it to keep the hairs from my face and was about to apply a face mask that Cloud Spinner had suggested I try to make my skin extra soft when I heard a noise.

The noise was a little tap. I jumped and looked around, there was nothing there. The noise happened again and I heard it coming from over by the window. I got up to the window just as a small object hit the glass and fell to the ground.

I looked out my window and then when I looked down I saw a figure in the dark. I opened my window. And the figure spoke.

"Wanda."

I celebrated I hadn't heard that voice in so long, "Ian?"

"Yes." Ian's voice called back, "I came to see you; can you come down and let me in?"

I made a face, "Better not, the stairs squeak."

"Good thing I have a plan B." I heard him say. I might have even heard a smile in his voice.

Ian walked over to the house to the trellis. The structure that helped plants grow up the house, I knew what he was going to do. "Ian it's too dangerous, don't."

"This isn't so bad." He said beginning to climb, "You should have seen the rock wall I had to climb in Junior High. That was impossible."

He was doing remarkably well, he placed his feet in secure spots so that he didn't have the chance to fall. I was only worried that it would break. He got up to my window, "Stand back." I stepped back and he climbed through the window. "Ta-da!" he said spreading his arms wide.

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes for a moment then jumped into his arms.

He caught me and hugged me close and tight. I put my hands on his neck and crushed my lips to his. My body sighed in relief; Ian was my 'No Pain'. Ian kissed me back and I felt his body relax.

I had him back, for however short a time. He couldn't stay for long, he defiantly couldn't be here when morning came and Brandon and Cloud Spinner woke up. But I'd worry about that when I came to it. I opened my mouth at the same time he did. I missed the taste of Ian. How he felt, how it felt to kiss him.

Ian started to kiss me back harder with almost a panicked urgency. He walked over to the bed, laid me down on it and made it so he was supporting his own weight as he laid on me. I couldn't get enough of him and I pulled him closer so that there was barely any space between his body and mine. Not even enough room to slide a piece of paper between us.

He moved his lips from mine so there was an inch between them, "I missed you so much."

I smiled, "I missed you too Ian." After every word I leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips.

He laughed quietly, "Don't you wanna talk."

I giggled, "You talk too much." I said planting kisses on his lips after every word again.

Ian laughed again and brought his lips down and kissed my forehead, "I" Nose "Missed" left cheek "you" Right cheek "so" lips "damn" lips again "much."

I giggled and brought his lips back on mine. It didn't last long before he was kissing down the side of my neck and moving my shirt up my stomach. I moaned softly as he kissed down past my collar bone. I felt him smile as he brought his lips back to mine and I grabbing his shirt and starting to lift it.

He threw his shirt on the floor and started kissing me again. I smiled under his kiss and pushed his shoulders to push him off me.

I got up and I smiled at him in the most seductive way I could. "What?" he asked me panting.

I got up and walked over to him, "I think you need a shower."

He grinned too and starting kissing me again. Our tongues danced together as he lifted me up and started walking towards my bathroom. I hooked my legs around his waist and felt him open the door and turn on the light.

He set me on the counter and started to undo his belt. I took my turn and kissed down his neck and rubbed my hand up and down his ripped chest. "Won't the shower wake up your parent?" Ian asked and I heard a clink as his pants hit the floor.

"It might" I said in between two kisses. "But I…. can always…. Tell them…. I'm getting in the shower."

I brought my lips back up to his and reached for the hem of my tank top and pulled it off. Ian took the opportunity, "You know, I've never done this before."

I looked at him and chocked my head to one side. "Of course you have. We've done it plenty of times."

He laughed, "No not sex. I mean I've never snuck into a girls room at night to have sex with her in her shower."

I laughed too. "I haven't ever let a man come through my window and take advantage of me."

He brushed his fingers across my cheek and then down my arm leaving a trail of goose-bumps and a line of fire. "I hope I'm the only one."

I smiled. "You're the only one for me."

We brought our lips back together momentarily before he lifted me off the counter and went to turn on the water. I slid my shorts and underwear off and walked over to help Ian switch it from cold to warm and we stepped inside.

He backed me against the wall and started to kiss me again. We moaned at the same time and he rubbed his body against mine. I reached down about to switch it from faucet to shower head when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

I stiffened but he didn't. He moved his lips from mine so I could talk but started to kiss down my neck. My eyes rolled back into my head with pleasure as I called "Who is it?"

"It's me." Cloud Spinners voice called back. "I was just wondering if everything is ok."

Ian occupied my lips for a minute on his way to the other side of my neck. "Everything is fine."

"Everything is perfect." Ian mumbled against my neck.

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Night." I called before pulling up the shower lever.

I slowly backed him up against the opposite wall so that the warm water washed over us. I let the warm water run down my back as the front of my body was warmed by the heat from the man in front of me. I smile at him and let my fingers trace the contours of his body. I missed him, all of him. From the way he was touching me, he missed me too.

I reached behind him and grabbed the body wash and a hot pink loofa that Cloud Spinner had bought me. I took a step back as I poured some onto the loofa. I smiled as I started to rub the loofa on his neck, across his shoulders, down each of his arms, down his chest, past his waist line, down each of his legs, circling several times around his more tender parts. Then he turned around and I went up the back of his legs, across both his cheeks, up his tense back and going up and across his shoulders again.

He shivered several times while I coated his body in soft foam that smelt like pomegranates. And after I got to the top of his back he turned around and traded me places.

I watched the soap race towards the drain, running off his body as he coated by backside in bubbled lightly with the loofa. I smiled and turned around as he foamed my painted toenails. He rose and slowly traced every inch of my skin with the loofa and gazed at me with a strange expression.

"What is it Ian?" I asked placing my hands on his face as he stood up.

"I just…." He bit his lip, "I just spent two days sitting in the game room thinking you were gone. Thinking that they'd taken you out and sent you to the dolphins or something." He traced his fingers down my collar bone, "But having you here in front of me just makes me realize how lucky I am."

I smiled at him and slid my hands to his waist pulling him to me, "I won't leave this planet."

He smiled and bent so that his lips touched mine. I sighed and let my fingers crawl their way up his chest to tangle into his hair. And after a moment he lifted me up and as I wrapped my legs around his waist he slid inside me and we moved together against the bathroom wall.

Ian and I almost slipped several times. And after the second successful go-around I suggested we move to a place that was much more sturdy.

He smiled slyly at me and I grinned seductively at him. "The bed" we said together.

Ian rolled off me and onto the space beside me groaning. "Oh my god." He breathed.

I placed my left leg over his and curled myself into his chest, "Yea. That was amazing."

Ian chuckled and I noticed his voice seemed deeper than usual. "When I take you back with me we should take the bed."

I looked at him, "You didn't come here tonight to take me back with you did you?"

He looked over at me, "I wanted too but Mel said we had to strategically plan this. So this was just a…" he chuckles "a conjugal visit."

I chuckled rolling over onto my stomach, "You know conjugal refers to a married couple." I kissed his jaw which was as high as I could go.

He leaned down to kiss me "We might as well be married Wanda. It's past the end of the world, remember?"

I moved up and snuggled into the crook of his arm, "You could at least give me a ring." I meant it as a pouting sarcastic remark.

Ian turned to look at me in the face, "Do you want to marry me Wanda?"

I smiled and kissed his nose, "You know I do. We're partners and I'm completely and passionately in love with you."

He propped himself up on his arm, "You could have told me I'd be purposing, I'd have brought the ring."

"What ring?" he already had a ring.

"Well yea. Kyle and I both kind of have a ring. We got out of the house with some keep sakes and I had grabbed my grandmother's wedding ring. Now that he has Sunny back, Kyle has the ring he gave Jodi." He said.

I stared at him. "Why didn't you purpose sooner if you had the ring already."

He ran his hand threw his hair, he was nervous, "Well I wanted to. I wanted to purpose when we moved in together but…."

"But what?"

"But I wasn't sure you'd want to get married. It's a human thing and everyone else thought it was un-necessary." He cleared his throat, "Plus usually people know each other longer than we've known each other before they get engaged let alone get married."

I frowned, "I thought you said I was human."

"You are. It's just that…."

"Ian." I said putting my hands on either side of his face. "I want to experience all of your unnecessary traditions. I want to experience everything with you."

He smiled maliciously and rolled on top of me, "everything?" We laughed.

Ian put one leg at a time out the window and when he had a footing he got his torso out.

"When will I see you again?" I said pulling on a gray hoodie.

"Soon." Ian said getting his foot placement steady.

"Promise?" I said a wine in my voice and a pout on my face.

He smiled at me, "I promise Wanda. Everything will be fine. Mel and I will figure this out and we can get you home and then we won't have to be apart." He leaned up and I leaned down. The kiss wasn't as passionate as the kisses last night but it was meaningful and sincere.

A silver car pulled up and I saw Mel's face as she rolled down the window, "Come on Ian we gotta go."

We gave each other one more kiss before he made his decent.

"Wanda? Are you up?" My door opened and Brandon popped his head in.

"Dad don't you knock." I said defensively. I leaned back and watched Ian sprinting towards Mel's car. I sighed in relief.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said knocking on the door "I thought I heard voices. Like yours and someone else." He took a step inside, "It sounded male."

I tensed up but rolled my eyes, "Dad, How would I have a boy in my room?"

He knew I had a partner but I wasn't about to tell him that I'd snuck my partner into my room through my window last night. He was looking around so I did too. I thought we'd cleaned up his evidence but we missed something. Sticking out from under my bed was Ian's boxers. I groaned, _could have mentioned he did have them when he left_. I walked over to the bed and sat swinging my legs so I kicked them under.

"I don't suppose you snuck him through the window did you?" my father asked curiously.

I groaned audibly and went and closed the window. "There was no boy dad. I'm going down stairs."

I said walking to the door and down the stairs. _Boy that was close._

**:D I just fed you "O'Wanda" addictions. Sorry it was a bit more M that T but hey, I left out the more graphic parts.**


	17. Chapter 17: Received

**Sorry It Took So Long. But I'm back and writing the story more so we can all see how this ends.**

**Chapter 17: Received**

I think Brandon and Landon were scared. They'd never seen me so happy. But how could I not be? Mel, Jared and Ian were making plans to take me home and I'd just spend a wonderful blissful night with my Ian. Everything was right in the world.

Cloud Spinner was elated. She seemed sure that our shopping trip yesterday had brought Pet back to her old self. She was constantly talking about how cute I looked in every single outfit that I tried on and insisted on putting on a fashion show later that day.

I could care less about the idea but I said that as long as I got to go on a walk to the park I wouldn't put up any resistance.

After breakfast Landon said he'd love to accompany me to the park. I rolled my eyes _in other words he'd love to get me away from my parents to ask me why I'm so happy._

I went upstairs and put a jacket on overtop of my hoodie and slipped on a nice comfortable pair of jeans and some durable tennis shoes.

"By the way that you're dressing I can tell that your mood is all about the clothes that you got yesterday." Landon said as we walked down the steps.

I smiled, "Yep. It was the dresses. They just got me in a good mood."

He chuckled, "I think we all know that's not the case."

I giggled. "If you say so."

When we reached the sidewalk he offered me his hand and I took it, "So you're not going to tell me what's making you so happy?" I shook my head. "Pity."

"Why is it a pity?" I asked curiously.

"I like it when you're happy." He intertwined our fingers, "I'd try to make whatever happened happen more so that you're happy more often."

I laughed. He didn't know how much I wanted it to happen more often. If I saw Ian every day and spent every night in his arms I would be happy. But I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't want to sneak Ian into my room every night and help him escape every morning.

"Well at least I can make you laugh." He said smiling down at me.

My phone went off and I grabbed it with my free hand. It was a text from Mel. I didn't have to open it to see what it said.

_**Think of me.**_

I did. Almost immediately I got a bit dizzy and closed my eyes. She had hers open and the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds.

"Wanda? Are you ok?" Landon asked.

"Give me a second." I breathed.

Melanie was leaning against a silver car in the parking lot of the park around the corner. _You coming here?_ She asked in her thoughts.

I nodded and I knew she felt my heads movement.

_Meet me by the swings._ She thought and then her eyes turned to her phone and I got a brief glimpse of Jared shirtless before she was gone.

I opened and rolled my eyes as I started to walk again.

"What happened?" Landon asked.

I debated for a moment on telling him, then decided against it. "I may tell you later but I'm not sure you'd understand."

He slightly squeezed my hand as we walked down the sidewalk and into view of the park. I looked at the parking lot and saw Mel's car parked next to a black motorcycle and a couple of mini vans.

"Wonder who the bike belongs to." Landon said looking at the parking lot as well.

I shrugged looking over at the playground. There she was sitting on a bench watching two men pushing little kids on the swings. I smiled as I realized that the two men were Jared and Ian. I saw the parents or guardians sitting on a bench nearby but they were in deep conversation while their children were screaming in delight as Ian and Jared pushed them higher and higher.

Ian was pushing a little girl with blonde hair and a pink and blue dress. She was laughing and looked close to tears; though I guessed by the smile on her face that it was happy tears. Ian's blue eyes were sparkling and he had sweat lines showing themselves on his shirt. He'd gone home and changed since he was in a different shirt.

I tried to take my eyes from the beautiful blue eyed man and looked at Jared pushing a little boy. He kept telling Jared to go higher and higher but Jared didn't push as high as he could.

"That's sweet." Landon said looking at the men pushing the kids, "I love the way that men look after children." I looked at him, his face was serious, "That's something I'm glad the souls changed. There are no predators after children."

I nodded. "Yes. And I have to say," my eyes resting on Ian's smiling face, "It makes the men playing with the children so much more attractive."

"Lucky them."

I looked up at his face and saw that he was trying really hard to hide something there.

I quickly forgot his hidden feelings when Ian looked up from the little girl and met my gaze. He smiled but then it faltered a bit.

I wasn't quite sure why that was until I remembered that I was holding Landon's hand. Purely platonic on my side but Ian has always been the jealous type when it came to me. I shook my hand free of Landon's and smiled at Ian trying to be reassuring.

Landon wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I tried to escape his grasp by walking towards Mel's bench.

I smiled at her as I sat next to her, "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

She nodded, "Of course."

I sat down and put my hand on hers laying on the bench. And I focused on her and was accepted into her mind.

_Who's the boy? Ian won't like that._

_His name is Landon._

_Oh so that's Landon._

I nodded. "Hello, my name is Wanda." I said. _I'd rather be able to talk to you out loud._ I added

_You're using your name? What happen to going by Pet?_ "Nice to meet you Wanda. I'm Rebecca, I just moved here."

"I'm Landon." Landon said reaching around me and shaking Mel's hand.

_I think it was worth it. Finding Landon was worth getting taken by the seekers._

Mel was frustrated, _What? What's so special about him?_

I smiled. I liked knowing things Mel didn't, for once. But I would have to tell her soon. _He's gonna come home with us. We have a new member of our family._

Mel was skeptical, _Wanda. We can't bring another soul home with us. I don't know if the caves could handle it._

I decided not to be bothered by her comment she'd understand later. _So was there something you needed to talk to me about?_

_Yea. How about getting you home?_ She said.

"So where'd you move from Rebecca?" Landon asked Mel.

"Phoenix, Arizona"

"Really? Me to." He said smiling at her, "I moved up here to be close to Wanda."

_What?_ She thought as she said "Really?" She paused then added, "Are you two partners?"

I cringed from the thought of being partners with anyone besides Ian. "No." Landon said and I shouted 'No' over and over again in my head.

"Why would you move here to be closer to her?" Mel asked.

"She's been through lots of things and I want to be close to protect her." He said.

"He's my friend." I said with a bit harsher tone than I meant to.

Mel smiled. "Well that's nice."

"Did you move here by yourself?" Landon asked

"I moved here with my brothers and my partner." She pointed at Jared, "That's my partner Fly's the Sky's and that," she pointed to Ian, "Is my brother Cameron."

I nodded, "If I might say so, your brother is very attractive." I blushed, "as far as human bodies are concerned."

_He misses you._ She thought remembering the look he'd had while he was driving here and the look on his face as they were leaving and waiting for Burns. _He's so happy to have you back._ She remembered the look on his face when she picked him up.

"_I already know what happened so I'm not gonna ask that." Mel said stepping on the gas, "So how is she?"_

_He sighed and leaned back against the seat, "Amazing. She missed me."_

_Mel rolled her eyes. "I told you she missed you. Is she happy? Sad? Anxious? What's she feeling?"_

_He smirked, "Can't you tell? You're the one that can get into her mind."_

_Mel shrugged, "Only if she's thinking about me and I'm thinking about her. And I'll tell you that after what happened last night between you two, she isn't thinking about me."_

_Ian laughed, "Would you believe me if I said we just talked?"_

_Mel stopped for a moment, 'Wanda would be the type to want to talk to him but I'm sure that they got physical. Kissed at the very least, though I'm sure that Jared and I wouldn't just talk if we were separated and he thought that I was gone and I was wondering when he'd rescue me.' "No." she decided, "I'm sure you talked but I'm sure that you didn't JUST talk."_

She pulled me from her memory by standing up. Her body beside me disappeared and I concentrated on her next words, "I could introduce you if you'd like."

I nodded and then Landon spoke, "As long as it's not too long. We should be heading back to your house for your mom's fashion show right Wanda?"

I looked at him irritated, "I suppose but mom won't be worried if I'm late. She can just text or call me and I'll tell her I'm with some new friends. And your with me to she'll believe that I'm safe." I was struck with a brilliant idea, "Why don't we invite our new friends to the fashion show."

Landon looked curiously at me while Mel jumped at the idea, "I'd love to come. I love fashion shows. And I'm sure that my brother and partner would be glad to experience a fashion show." _That way we can see who we're dealing with._

I grabbed Mel's hand and tried to pull back from her mind. "How about you introduce me to your brother and your partner Rebecca." I couldn't think like she was, I loved Brandon and I loved Cloud Spinner.

She lifted her eyebrow and started to walk towards Ian and Jared who were playing with the kids.

I actually started to get nervous as we walked up behind the swings. I was looking at Ian and we smiled at each other. Mel walked over to Jared and Mel introduced us. "Wanda this is my partner, Fly's the Sky's."

Jared extended his hand, "Sky for short."

I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Sky. I'm Wanda."

He nodded, "It's great to meet you."

Mel dragged me around him towards Ian, "Cameron this is Wanda. Wanda, Cameron."

I bit my lip nervously, "It's nice to meet you Cameron."

Ian smiled at me and took my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Wanda." He kissed the top of my hand, his lips lingered a bit too long to be a casual gesture. It was a kiss that told me that it had been ages since we'd been together even though in reality it had only been hours since this our hands had touched.

"Likewise." I giggled. I hadn't meant to, it just slipped out. Landon cleared his thought behind me. I'd forgotten he was here. "Oh how rude of me." I said slipping my hand from Ian's and turning to Landon. "Cameron, Sky. I'd like you to meet Landon."

"I'm a seeker." He said looking straight into Ian's eyes.

I stiffened and looked at his brilliant blue eyes. It was faint and obviously fabricated but he had little silver rings around his eyes. The same with Mel and Jared, now that I was looking. I looked at Landon and wrapped my arm around his I tried to pretend that I hadn't noticed their eyes were faked, "Oh Landon. No need to tell them that. It's not like there's any humans nearby."

Landon looked down at me, about to tell me that there clearly was humans right in front of me. I looked at him trying to communicate with my eyes that he was just supposed to let it go. Let go the fact I'd just invited three humans to my house.

He sighed and nodded, "I suppose your right. I don't know why I said it."

Mel stepped forward, "Well at least we all know that we can count on you if rouge humans do show up."

I smiled at her, rouge humans. There's the distinction, my humans, the one's right in front of us were not rouge; they wouldn't go around killing souls, the boys where playing with children for heaven sakes.

"Guess what Cameron, Wanda invited us to a fashion show. I'm super excited." Mel said smiling widely.

"A fashion show?" Ian said looking at me raising an eye brawl.

"Yes." I said winking at him, "I went shopping with my mother yesterday and she wants me to do a fashion show for her and my father. And I liked Rebecca so I'd like to invite her over for it, of course the two of you are welcome to come as well."

He smiled, "I've never been to a fashion show."

Landon shifted his weight, "I'm not sure that you'd enjoy it."

Ian frowned, Mel's jaw dropped and I turned on him, "Why on earth not?" Landon didn't answer, "Maybe you would like to go home then if men won't enjoy it." I said folding my arms stubbornly.

Landon's eyes got wide, "No, Wanda I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

I bit my lip, it made my eyes water. Of course everyone else thought it was tears. "I'm going home." I turned to Mel, "Are you going to come Rebecca?"

Mel nodded and we linked arms and walked towards the sidewalk for my house.

I heard Landon fallow behind. "What was that all about?" Mel asked

"I felt like being dramatic." I whispered, "Plus Ian would like it if I got mad at Landon."

Mel nodded and Landon put his hand on my shoulder to stop me, "I'm sorry Wanda. I really didn't mean anything by it."

I looked around him to see Ian and Jared, Ian glaring daggers at Landon's back. I patted Mel's arm, "Why don't you walk with your partner and brother."

I knew she'd get the hidden message; _Go tell Ian to stop being jealous._ She smiled let go of my arm falling back in step with Jared and Ian. I would have told her to go get the cars and meet us at the house but then Landon would know I knew them…. All the secrets.

"You know their humans right?" Landon whispered.

I nodded, "Landon they're my humans." I turned to look at them and Ian was staring at the ground while Mel and Jared were swinging their joined fingers between them. It'd be better if Landon knew and dealt with it.

Landon frowned, "And that guy…."

"That's my partner." I sighed.

"Those aren't their real names right." I shook my head, "What are we going to tell your parents?"

I looked forward so I wouldn't trip, "Brandon will be ok with it if he knows that I'm ok with it. And Cloud Spinner won't notice they're human if they act normal and if you stop glaring at them."

He looked down at me, "I'm sorry."

I kept looking at him, "Why? Why don't like them?"

He thought for a moment, "You didn't like them when you first met them did you?"

I shrugged, "Suppose not." with the exception of Jared. When I met him I loved him, I loved him before I met him in person.

"I guess if you trust them I can trust them for now." I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

I wrapped my arms around his and gave it a squeeze "I know you'll like them." I stopped and turned towards Ian, Mel and Jared. I supposed I should do introductions, proper introductions. I took a deep breath, "We need proper introductions."

Mel raised her eyebrow, "What so you mean?"

I shook my head, "Come on he knows you're human. And I want you to know him. He's important to you too. You just don't know it."

Mel was about to say something but Landon stepped forward, "I didn't properly introduce myself, My name is Landon Stryder."

"He's a whole new brand of native." I said walking past him towards Ian.

"Stryder?" Melanie said slowly trying to process it.

"My father's name is Jebadiah Stryder."

"But he never…." Mel began

"He doesn't know about me." Landon said, "Wanda said she'd take me with her when she returned home so that I can meet my father."

"But you're a seeker." Jared said with a hard look on his face.

"I just said he was a new brand." I said frowning.

"I'm human but I have a soul in the back of my head. He's silent mostly but him being there allows me to blend in amongst the souls. So I actually have a soul in there but the host, me, is able to control the body." Landon explained.

"Weird." Ian breathed.

I smiled at him but he didn't seem too happy about this. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "He's like my brother. Jeb's son. And Jeb's like my father."

Ian looked into my eyes. I saw the fire or jealousy burning where he didn't want me to see but as he looked into my eyes his face softened and I started to think maybe the jealousy was subsiding.

I smiled and turned to Landon, "Landon this is my partner, Ian."

Landon stepped forward and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Ian said his voice tight.

"And this is Melanie and her partner Jared." I said gesturing to Mel and Jared.

Jared nodded but Mel let go of his hand and hugged Landon, "I'm your cousin." she said. She sounded happy.

I smiled. I felt Ian's arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. He laid his head on the top of my head and I felt him relax.

"Alright." I said patting Ian's arm, "Let's get going."

Ian refused to let go of me until we saw a figure on the porch of my house. I watched as the figure walked into the house and didn't emerge. I took a deep breath. If it was Brandon I'd probably be interrogated when we had a few minutes alone. I was more worried about it being Cloud Spinner. She wouldn't have any restraints and seeing me so intimate with a male would probably give her a heart attack.

I walked a little faster after Ian let me go and I walked into the house.

Brandon was sitting on the couch and I saw curtains had been hung on the doorway leading into the kitchen from the hall. Obviously we were supposed to move the couch to face the curtains.

Cloud Spinner came into the room, "Oh your home. Thank goodness and your ok right?" I nodded, "good." She said sighing in relief, "So I was thinking that Brandon and Landon could move the small couch and a chair over and we'd watch you from the front room and you could come through the…." She stopped talking as Landon walked in with our three guests.

"Mom these are Rebecca, her brother, Cameron and her partner Fly's the Sky's but he goes by Sky." I said pointing to each in turn.

Cloud Spinner regained her composure, "Well it's very nice to meet you all."

**Yeah! I've got a treat for you next chapter but I wont spoil it just yet. It'll come out soon in the mean time why dont ya leave a review let me know what ya think.**


	18. Chapter 18: Secretly

**Here's the treat. IAN'S POINT OF VIEW. Disappointed? Well thats not the only treat in this Chapter. :D**

**Chapter 18: Secretly**

**Ian's POV**

"Well it's very nice to meet you all." Could Spinner said still looking a bit off put.

The guy who was sitting in front of the TV came over to greet us. "Hi, I'm Brandon; Wanda's biological father."

I guess it's because I grew up before the invasion but I got really nervous all the sudden. How much did he know? Did he know who I was? Did he know what Wanda and I had been doing? _Oh God. Fathers were always scary before but now it's even worse, because if he doesn't like me then he could turn everyone in._

"Daddy this is Rebecca." Wanda said grabbing Mel's hand. "Landon and I met her and her partner Sky at the park. And this is…."

"Cameron." He interrupted her, "Yes I heard." He looked straight at me.

I could feel him sizing me up and determining wither I was a threat or not. I decided to not flinch or to show any sign that I was anything more that a friend to Wanda. Of course I wouldn't be able to keep that under wraps for long.

He finally sighed and reached out his hand to me, "It's nice to meet you Cameron."

I shook the hand he offered, "Nice to meet you too sir."

"Well now it's not just Brandon, Landon and I so your boys can help move some furniture so we can watch the best fashion show since the stopped using the catwalk."

Jared and I nodded. Cloud Spinner directed which furniture was to be moved and which should stay put.

It was kind of interesting. In the little interaction I saw Cloud Spinner and Brandon didn't seem like the other married souls I'd seen. The ones that were so affectionate and like a team. It was like Brandon just did whatever Cloud Spinner told him to do. And more than that, when it came to Wanda, Brandon was very forceful like all the sudden he had strong opinion.

Like when she tried to carry a chair. I was about to move it for her but Brandon got there before me. "Baby, that's not gonna happen. Why don't you take Cameron to your room."

I froze and Wanda did too. "What?" She asked.

"You can pack the clothes you want to wear and Cameron can carry the boxes." We relaxed.

If the invasion hadn't happened a father of a girl I was with never would have said I could go with her to her room. It was kind of exciting.

"Ok." Wanda said motioning for me to fallow her, "It's this way Cameron."

I nodded and fallowed her. We went up the stairs and down a long hallway. I was temperedly distracted by a room that had a sign saying it was Wanda's room but it had Carmen crossed out and said Pet. I was very curious. But she kept walking and I fallowed.

We walked into her room where her mom had a big clear tub open and she was putting shoes in the bottom of it.

"Hey mom. I'm here to help." Wanda said, "And Cameron's here to help me help you."

Cloud Spinner nodded and put a pair of sparkly 3 inch heels in the box, "Well then you can start getting the clothes from your closet to put in here." She tapped the bucket. "I'm gonna go see how moving the furniture is going."

Wanda nodded and walked towards what looked like her walk in closet. She turned towards me as Cloud Spinner, unimaginably, shut the bedroom door.

We rushed into each other's arms at the same time. I leaned down to crush my lips to hers. This was right. This house was the first place that we could be in the same room but I couldn't touch her. It was almost madness.

Wanda kissed back with gusto. I lifted her off the floor and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist. I had to try to remember that her biological parents were downstairs and that that boy Landon could walk up here and interrupt us.

She finally pulled back, "I missed you."

I put my nose and forehead to hers, "I missed you more." I paused then continued, "It's terrible that you're so close but I can't touch you in front of them."

"I know what you mean." Wanda said unwrapping her legs from my waist.

I lowered her to the ground and we entered her closet. She started grabbing things but I was lost. What the hell was I suppose to do? "What do I do?"

She turned and smiled at me grabbing a low cut shirt, "Grab anything that you want to see me in." she said winking at me.

I looked around; there was so much stuff in here. Of course it would be vastly inappropriate if I said that I wanted to see her naked again so I walked to the back where there were some garment bags and I opened one. It had a long formal pink dress. I had to see her in this. I took it off the rack and slung it over my arm then I looked back at the rack. I found some more dresses and after taking two off the rack I saw something that caught my eye.

It was a pitch black garment bag. _I've gotta see what was in there._ I opened it and saw a pair of white wings. I smiled, it reminded me of that lingerie store we had before the invasion. Victoria Secret. The models use to wear something like that on the runway. I smiled and took the hanger holding the bag off the hook it was on. There was a note attached to the bag, my curiosity intensified. I read it.

My dearest daughter,

I know that you'll probably have sex someday and you're not going to want to tell us about it.

I hope you will wait till the two of you are married, like your father and I.

But since I was your age once I know how it feels.

So since I can't stop you I hope you will let me prepare you.

In the medium box is a box with condoms inside.

In the big box is some lingerie I bought for you.

If you're gonna do it, do it well; like you do everything.

Now I know that your only turning 12 but I lost my virginity at 14.

So I guess it's never too early.

I hope we'll be together soon.

All my love eternal yours,

Your Mother.

My jaw dropped open. This was the weirdest thing I'd read. My mother just said "Don't have sex in the car and if you do have sex, don't get her pregnant."

I raised my eyebrows, _Wonder where the lingerie is._

"What's that?" Wanda asked walking over.

"I just found it and read the note." I said showing her. _Wonder what kind of lingerie her mom gave her._ Probably shouldn't be thinking that.

She looked at it and read the note. "Huh." She said turning pink "Wonder why Cloud Spinner didn't sign her name."

"Not the question I was thinking." I said winking at her.

She turned even pinker and pocketed the note, "Put it back and keep looking through the clothes."

I smiled maliciously. _I've gotta find that lingerie. Assuming she still has it._

I looked around and spotted an ottoman at the back by the shoe rack. I walked over and opened it. It had white shopping bags in it. Strange. I took them out.

"Yourica!" I said pulling out a bejeweled bra.

She turned and her mouth dropped open. "Where was it?"

"In the ottoman." I said gesturing, "And there's more." I turned back to the box, "Wonder if there's some bottoms to this."

"Ian stop looking." She said walking over and trying to pull me away. She didn't even budge me. I picked up a while bra with see though fabric hanging down. I think it's called a bralette "Now this has to go with the wings."

"Stop." She said blushing a darker shade of pink than I'd ever seen on her and moving in between me and the garments. "Look I'll wear dresses, I'll wear skirts I'll even wear bikini's but I will not wear that."

Someone cleared the throat and Wanda grabbed the bra from my hands and hid it behind her back as I turned to see her dad.

_Oh god. I'm gonna die._

"Hi daddy. Whatcha doin'?" Wanda asked smiling.

"Cloud Spinner wanted me to come get you too. She says it's time for the show to start." He said not taking his eyes off his daughter.

I took a big gulp and grabbed the dresses I picked out and grabbed the clothes she picked out while Wanda stuffed the bags and the lid on the ottoman. I walked past him and put the stuff in what was left of the box and carried the box downstairs.

I took it into the kitchen and a few minutes Wanda came in pursing her lips together like she was trying not to laugh. Mel fallowed her in, "Did you dad catch you two making out or something?"

I shook my head and Wanda bit her lip. "Worse?"

I shrugged, "Tell you later." I muttered before walking out.

I walked back into the front room and sat on the edge of the couch next to Jared. I wasn't sure how I felt about the plan anymore. The plan was to come back tomorrow during breakfast and take Wanda. Now we had to bring Landon so he could meet Jeb. And now I'm starting to worry about Wanda, she seems to comfortable here. She'd so cozy with Cloud Spinner and Brandon calling them mom and dad. She had a hard time getting over Cloud Spinner after she came back but she had this new connection with her bio dad. She called him "daddy", from my past experiences, before the invasion, when a girl called her dad "daddy" it meant she was either hiding something from him or she was close with him.

I sighed as Mel came back in and sat next to Jared, "It's about to start." She whispered.

I took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed into a rather comfortable couch. It's be nice to live in this world. I could imagine a world without the invasion but with Wanda.

I'd come over and sneak a kiss before I sat on the couch and bonded with her dad over terrible ref calls and terrible plays and maybe some home runs in football. Then her mom would ask if I would stay for dinner and I'd graciously agree. Then after dinner Wanda and I would "Do some homework." Or something. And then when I had to leave I'd wait to sneak back into her room and spend the night like I had last night. And I'd take her on dates; I'd have a job where I could earn money to buy her stuff.

But that world was gone. It'd never happen because the world was ruled by souls that didn't trust us and would never let us keep ourselves. I'd be taken over by a soul or just deposed of and I'd never be able to be with Wanda.

"Alright" Cloud Spinner said walking out of the kitchen, "She's ready. Let the show begin." She smiled and took her solitary chair next to Brandon.

From the kitchen I heard a click, click, clicking sound. I smiled. _Heals._

I watched as she entered the hall wobbling a bit on the heals under a knee length red dress that tapered in the back so that it looked like those short dresses that were long in the back.

It suited her and it took all my strength to not stare to long at how low cut it was. The only problem was that Landon was looking too. I tried not to watch him stare instead I looked at her. She was mine.

She twirled and strikes poses and as everyone clapped she looked at me for my approval and I smiled at her trying to tell her with my eyes that she was even more beautiful than usual. She must have got the message because she smiled broadly at me and strutted back into the kitchen wiggling her butt a little more than necessary. If I had to take a guess I'd say she loves torturing me.

It was a couple minutes before she came back out. This time she was in a more comfortable outfit. This one she defiantly picked out herself. She was in a gray hoodie that I'd seen her sneak into the pile she got at the store the other day. She was also wearing a jean skirt over top of some black leggings. And to top it all off a pair of comfortable looking tennis shoes. I could tell she loved it by the way she strutted around taking more poses and smiling widely.

Brandon whistled at her and Landon stood up clapping. I was almost afraid to do anything, Landon knew I was human, he made that perfectly clear in the park. And Brandon was most likely looking for any indication that I was a threat to his daughter. But I guess if their showing appreciation for her I might as well.

I stood like Landon, I was taller, and started to blow kisses and pretended to swoon falling back onto the couch. Mel and Cloud Spinner were laughing at us boys and Jared was clapping smiling at Wanda. Landon didn't like my display but Brandon didn't seem to mind. After I swooned he pretended too as well.

Wanda was really getting into it returning my kisses and throwing a few at no one in particular.

I gazed at her wishing I could walk up to her and give her a real kiss but then when I was about to get up I started to hear a clicking. I turned and realized that it was Cloud Spinner. She was kneeling and crouching in front of Wanda taking pictures like a mad woman and telling Wanda to make a couple of poses for her.

After a minute Wanda walked back into the kitchen and Cloud Spinner sat back down.

"What do you do with the pictures of her?" Mel asked.

"Oh." Cloud Spinner said getting all excited, "Before I was inserted my host loved modeling but she couldn't do it because the humans were so particular about their "skinny girls with big breasts" but now that we have the modeling industry anyone can model. But I still can't because I'm older but I edit out the backgrounds of the pictures and I keep her just the way she is. Then I send them to a modeling agency in LA and they use them for advertisements."

I was shocked. Obviously some things had changed and others hadn't. Mothers still pushed their girls into fulfilling the dream they never got. Anger welled up and I was about to say something when….

"What?" It was Brandon and he was mad, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because," She said rolling her eyes, "Before she was abducted I was the one raising her not her father and before she was taken by humans you didn't really care about her."

I saw movement; it was Wanda in a stunning baby blue sunflower dress and white platform sandals.

"Ahhhh you look stunning." Cloud Spinner said beaming.

Wanda didn't smile back, "What did you say?"

"You're stunning." She repeated.

"No. Before that. You raised me instead of my father?"

Cloud Spinner nodded, "Well you remember. He was always working or in the garage and he only came out for meals and for bed. It was usually just us girls."

Her face still didn't change from a mask of blank confusion, "I want to get something out in the open." She bit her lip then said, "Cloud Spinner. Is your host my biological mother?"

Cloud Spinner cocked her head to the side, "Why would you ask something like that?"

"No."

We all turned out heads.

"No baby." Brandon said with a apologetic look on his face and his hands out stretched, "She's not your biological mother."

**Oh Snap! TWIST. I decided I wanted to make a change. It almost felt like it was ending, and I dont want it to end... Not just yet. Next chapter we get to see who Wanda will choose and what she does with this new found information. Let me know your thoughts on the change. ;) (That basically means send me reviews. I love seeing them even if it means you hate it.)**


	19. Chapter 19: Can't

**Alright, so after the bombshell I set off last Chapter I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Now your wonderful patience is rewarded with Chapter 19.**

**Chapter 19: Can't**

**Wanda's POV**

I wasn't sure what was what and who was who. I guess I was in a state of shock. Everything that Pet had ever known was that Cloud Spinner was always there. Even the foggy memories of Carmen's; Cloud Spinner's host was there. I didn't know what to do…. I didn't know what to say…. All I wanted…. Was him.

I turned and flung myself at Ian. His arms had opened automatically to receive my embrace and I clung on tight. He was my anchor, my constant never changing rock of invulnerability. He was my Ian. And I needed him.

He was in shock for a few seconds before he wrapped me tightly in his arms and cradled me to his chest. "Shhhh. It'll be ok. I'm here. I'm here." He said stroking my hair.

"Why would you tell her that?!" Cloud Spinner said loudly.

I tried to block her out. _No anger, please no anger._

"Because she's not a child. And she deserves to know." Brandon said.

"But she's been scarred for life!" Cloud Spinner said. "First she's abducted then held captive by rouge humans and she's sexually assaulted. Then she's returned to us only to find out that the mother she's known her whole life isn't her biological one."

_No._ _That was enough._

"I wasn't sexually assaulted." I said into Ian's shoulder.

I lifted my head to look at her. She had her mouth open and her hands on her hips.

"It was all consensual." I said. Anger like I'd never felt before, and certainly not in this body, welled up inside me. "And I loved every minute of it."

I felt the back of Ian's neck get red because it became hotter. Jared and Mel must be making faces.

I stood up and faced them. The three souls in the room. What was I going to say to them. I felt a feeling, not quite hot or cold, not quite anger but not sadness. I recognized it. My dream. Who was I going to choose. Human or Soul…. _"You can't have both."_ I remember Landon saying.

I took a deep breath. "My name is Wanderer. I've lived 8 lives as different species and transferred to this host when I gave Mel back." I wanted to get this out of the way. This is who I am. "This is my final life and this is my planet." Another deep breath, "I'm totally in love with my partner Ian and he loves me." I looked from person to person, passing every face in the room and finally landing on Brandon's. It came to me. "And I'm a human soul."

I looked at Cloud Spinner. Poor thing had no idea of what was happening. She was a soul. She didn't understand what had happened, she was trusting and loving and didn't, no, wouldn't understand why I, a soul, would turn native.

Finally she spoke, "What are you saying?"

I took a step toward her becoming out of reach of Ian's touch. "Pet was kidnapped from this very town by my surviving humans. She was taken so that I could have a body and be with my loved ones."

She got a look of horror on her face, "Pet was taken?"

I nodded. "My name is Wanderer. I was put in this host body and Petals Open To The Moon was sent to another planet. She is alive. And safe."

No matter wither she was biologically this body's mother, she had still taken care of Pet and been her mother. And she'd loved her. Pet may have not minded about biological but I do.

"I don't belong here." I said feeling tears leak their way into my voice. "I belong with my humans." I looked her straight in the eye, "And you belong here. In the world of souls."

Cloud Spinner started to cry. "But you belong with me. Your mother."

I shook my head, "I'm a native soul. I would rather die with my humans than be taken care of in this nice, safe, predictable society."

Cloud Spinner blinked back tears, "So you'd turn your back on your own kind for humans!"

I shrugged, "I already have. This is just a formality."

I turned my gaze to Brandon. He was smiling at me.

"So you're going to leave us?" Cloud Spinner said wiping her eyes.

"I told you." I said, "I don't belong here."

"Well then." Brandon said, "You should go pack some clothes for your trip home." I nodded and turned to Ian, Mel and Jared. "And I'll meet you in the garage in half an hour."

_What?_ I turned around and looked at him again. He was smiling at me while Cloud Spinner was gawking at him trying to stem the flow of tears.

"What?" he chuckled, "Did you think I'd let my baby go anywhere without me? Need I remind you of your age young lady?"

I tensed up, _Not in front of Ian. PLEASE!_ But he didn't continue.

"Ok." Landon butted in, "What's the time frame here? I still need time to go get my stuff from my place."

I turned to him and smiled. "Can you pack and be back here in 30?"

He nodded, "Sure thing." And without another word he kissed my cheek and was off.

I looked at Mel and Jared, "You guys should go too. Get everything packed."

Mel nodded and dragged Jared to the door. "Well that was easier than I thought." Jared said before shutting the door.

I felt Ian slide his hand into mine and we intertwined our fingers. We were facing Brandon and Cloud Spinner.

"Ian I presume." Brandon said smiling, "Nice to finally know her partners name. We really should have a talk sometime when we have the time."

"You Knew?!" Cloud Spinner yelled turning on him. "You knew all this time that this wasn't Pet and you didn't tell me?"

He turned to her, "Yes." He calmly said, "And you can dig out those divorce papers. Turns out we should file them."

Cloud Spinner turned to me again, "Please. Don't you love me? Can't you just stay?"

I shook my head, "No. I can't stay. But yes I do love you." I had an idea. "And I love you so much that I will promise to come and visit you once in a while if you don't tell the seekers anything about this."

She was shocked. That was obvious. I kind of felt like I was using the love she felt for me, and I for her, as a weapon. But…. After a few minutes, it paid off.

"Alright." She said wiping her eyes and nose with her sleeve, "If you promise to come and visit I won't tell anyone about this. I'll say that you and Brandon decided to move and I decided to stay here."

I was so relieved. I let go of Ian's hand and hugged her. She'd just taken a load off my chest. Now I didn't have to worry about a country full of seekers coming to search for me. "Thank you Cloud Spinner."

She hugged me back tightly and after a minute or so she let go. "Go on. Figure out what you want to take with you and I'll go find the suit cases. We have a couple sets in the basement I think."

I smiled at her and she returned a sad but loving smile. I turned and smiled at Brandon, "Garage in 30."

He nodded and I grabbed Ian's hand. "Grab the box and all the clothes in the kitchen and meet me in my room."

I ran upstairs and looked around my room. _I guess the only think I'll need is clothes._ I walked into my closet and looked around. Sadly the first thing to catch my eye was the ottoman. I bit my lip in a small smile. _Ok I'll take them but he can't know._

I heard him before I saw him. "Here it is." Ian said breathing heavily.

I'd brought out the ottoman and was stacking stuff on top of it. I would pack the sturdy stuff first. The jeans, heavy sweat pants, jackets, anything cotton.

"Please tell me that you're bringing the contents of that ottoman." I heard Ian say as I walked back into the closet.

I bit my lip again, "Probably not."

I heard him groan, "Well you should bring it for someone else."

I poked my head out, "Oh sure. Because the only one who'd be able to fit in those would be Sunny."

I watched as shivers went down his spine. "I'll help." He looked around, "What should I do?"

I felt like laughing but smiled as I walked over and tried pulled his face to mine. I kissed him like we were alone back in Jeb's caves. It only lasted for a moment but I kept our faces close, "Go pull everything sturdy out of the closet and toss it on the pile."

I could tell he wanted more of the kiss but I bent down and grabbed a suitcase that had a C and one that had a P on it out from under my bed.

I stood there for a moment and then walked into the closet. Though I could have sworn that I heard something like "Can't wait till we're alone." I laughed.

I grabbed the ottoman and some jeans and t-shirts; I laid the lingerie on the bottom and covered every inch with regular clothes. "Me neither." I whispered.

"Ummmm I brought the suit cases." I turned and Cloud Spinner was dragging four large suit cases.

"Thanks." I said putting them on the bed. "Ian. Come start filling the suit cases."

I walked out but stopped when he spotted Cloud Spinner. That only stopped him for a moment before he focused on packing the clothes.

I turned back to her, "I'm sorry about this."

Cloud Spinner shook her head, "If it's where you feel that you belong I should find it in my heart to let you go." She cupped my face in her hands, "My baby. At least you're coming back for a visit."

I nodded. Even though I knew I had to go, by body ached for the woman in front of me.

She dropped her hands, "And you have your phone. So you can text of call me."

I nodded, "Sure."

She took a deep breath, "Would you like some help?"

I nodded, "Yea. I'm not worried about organization I just want to get everything packed."

She nodded. "Why are you bringing everything?"

I shrugged, "Might as well give the other girls some options."

"Others?" she asked.

"Sure. It's a little community. It's like one big family working together for survival." I said. I walked back into the closet and grabbed the black bag with the wings in it.

My real mother gave me this. Or my biological mother at least. _I wonder what she looked like. Do I have her eyes? Her hair? What happened to make her leave?_ All these questions I had to get answered.

"You know, when she comes to visit I hope to see you as well." I heard Cloud Spinner say.

"You probably will. I rarely leave her side." Ian said.

I sighed at least she was being nice to him. I listened while I grabbed some dresses I thought the others might like.

"I hope what she said is true. That you love her."

"It is." Ian said firmly.

"If she's going to be out in the world I'd like to know someone will protect her. I'd like to be able to trust you with her." Cloud Spinner said.

"Mrs. Ummmm, Cloud Spinner. I'd like to re-assure you." Ian said and I heard shuffling of feet. He must have walked to face her or something. "I love Wanda. I love the soul inside of your daughter's body. I would die for her and I would never let anything happen too her." He paused and when he spoke again I heard emotion in his voice. "In our time apart during I had time to think about what life would be without her. And the only thing I could think of was my dead body lying next to hers."

He paused again, giving my eyes time to imagine life without him. He was right. That was the only thing that I could see was our bodies being buried next to Walt and Wes. The two of us in the same grave holding hands as our human family talked about how wonderful Ian was and how much they grew to love me. I saw Mel smile as she said goodbye and that she knew I was happy. I saw Jared leek silent tears and Jamie bury his face into Mel's shoulder. I saw Jeb being tuff but leaking tears as well. I saw Sunny and Kyle holding onto each other for support as they mourned the loss. I saw Doc and Sharon holding onto each other and Sharon's eyes red and puffy. I saw Maggie step forward and talk about how she may have hated me on the outside but she secretly liked and admired me on the inside. And how she would always admire Ian for how he stuck by me even though we were two totally different people.

My eyes were leaking constant tears as Ian continued no doubt leaking tears of his own, "I loved her before she was even in that body. And if surviving through this has taught me anything, it's that even if two people are apart, they will never stop loving each other."

I heard someone sniff.

"You're a bright young man." Cloud Spinner said chocked up, "I'm glad my baby has you. Even if you are a human."

I took that as my queue to go back in. I wiped my tears with my sleeves and grabbed some of the pile and brought it into the bedroom. As I thought Ian was standing next to Cloud Spinner both with tears in their eyes. I dropped the clothes onto the bed and walked over. I went up on my tippy toes to give Ian a kiss and wipe his tears away. Then I hugged Cloud Spinner and let her hug me for a while.

Ian went back to packing the suit cases and we all worked in silence until I heard a car horn and heard the front door open and shut.

We'd filled four of the suit cases with clothes. I picked up the suit case with the C on it. I was sure there would be something I wanted to take from my other room.

**Alright I haven't really gotten many or any questions on what's in the other room. I think it'll be a nice thing to have for out wonderful milestone CHAPTER 20!**


	20. Chapter 20: Painted

**Here's the 20****th**** chapter. SO EXCITING! And now all the unspoken questions about that room will be answered.**

**Chapter 20: Painted**

I took a deep breath gripping the handle. I let it go and I ripped off the sign. This was my room now…. I guess. I took a second deep breath and opened the door.

I was greeted with the smell of dust and something that my brain registered as paint and primer. The room was a good sized room. It had a window with red curtains behind white ones. It had a double door closet with old police 'caution' tape on it. It also had a corner with some furniture that looked it was for a child. There was a table with crayon drawings on it, a chair that had one of the old Disney princesses on it; it's back was shaped like a shell and had some half faded bubble stickers on the seat, there was big giant pink teddy bear that went up to my waist and on the wall above these children furniture was a creative drawing spelling out Carmen.

I took two steps into the room and looked around more. There was a bed that only looked big enough for one and a bedside table with a lamp and a book on it. But the most impressive part of the room was the paintings all over the walls. There were paintings of princesses and princes, there was an entire portion of the wall dedicated to the sea but there was different flowers everywhere. I recognized some of them as a sketchy version of the flowers on the flower planet.

Something caught my eye; it was a poster of an old show called My Little Pony. But it wasn't the poster that caught my attention, behind the poster there must be a drawing because there was something that looked like the bottom of blonde hair. I was curious. I removed the poster and gasped.

On the wall was a painting. The painting was of a woman, a woman that looked like me. She had long curly blonde hair, a flawless face with golden freckles scattered across her face but the painting triggered something inside me. For what felt like the millionth time today I felt tears well up in my eyes and overflow falling down my cheeks.

I just stood there staring at her until I was interrupted, "Beautiful isn't she?"

I jumped and turned to find Brandon standing next to me, I hadn't even noticed him. But I didn't answer his question.

"She's the reason you look the way you do. You defiantly got your beauty from your mother."

I gasped, "My mother?"

He nodded, "We met in High School. It was kind of like a typical High School story. Outcast meets jock, jock needs outcast's help, she consents and they fall in love and create a scandal that the whole school talked about till graduation."

"So." I said my voice full of emotion, "She was an outcast?"

He nodded again, "She was an art nerd; spend all her time in the art studio. Even had a few pieces in the schools art show."

"What happened to her?" I had to know.

He bit his lip. "You were about four when…. she left." He took a breath, "A week later I got some divorce papers in the mail with her signature on it."

"Why'd she leave?"

He took a step forward, closer to the painting, "My guess is she did or saw something that would have put you in danger. So to protect us she left."

"Really?" I said, my voice going up an octave.

"That's only a guess. Cause for about two weeks fallowing her disappearance there was a black sedan sitting on the curb outside our house. I didn't let you go outside but I tried to show whoever it was that Bri wasn't coming back."

"Bri?" Was that?

"Yep. That was her nick name, her real name was Britney. She was wonderful." He reached up and touched her face, "I still love her, I miss her."

I nodded, "I want to find her. I have some questions." I wasn't sure what they were but I'd figure it out.

"I bet you do. But I don't know where she is. She may be dead."

I shook my head, to vigorously that my head hurt. "No. She's alive." I knew that. I could feel a light in my heart when I looked at the painting, she was alive. "I can feel it."

He turned and pulled me into a hug, "Alright. We can look for her if you want. But first let's get back to your place and get some things settled first."

I nodded, that's fair. Brandon let me go, "Hurry, I'll load the stuff in the truck and we'll wait for you downstairs." I nodded again.

I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my hoodie and took four pictures of the painting. Then I turned and took pictures of the walls, all of them. Finally I turned to the closet. What was in there? Why would I put caution tape across it? I crossed to it and removed the tape. I took a deep breath and opened the doors.

_That's not what I expected._ I thought. The back of the closet was plastered with pictures. Pictures of me as a baby, pictures of Brandon and me but most importantly; pictures of me and Britney. There was pictures ranging from what looked like the day I was born to a picture of me looking out of the front window downstairs.

Tears gathered at the edge of my eyes as I took a picture and then gently pulled the pictures off and set them neatly into the suitcase. Then I noticed boxes, I opened them. In them there was a number of things. There was a box of woman's clothes, there was a box of stuffed animals that I vaguely recognized, and another was full with a plastic tea set and some things that looked like they'd be for dress up. And then in the final two boxes that I opened was a bunch of DVD's from before the invasion. They seemed to be mostly Disney movies but there was a couple that didn't have the Disney castle logo.

I put a few of the clothes on top of the pictures; I put a few stuffed animals in as well and then closed the closet. If we somehow got power to the caves then I'd come back for the movies, It'll be my little surprise.

I took one more look around and realized I never looked at the bed or the bedside table. I put the suitcase on the bed and picked up the book. It was called 'Breaking Dawn by: Stephanie Myers' I shrugged and put it back down and opened the drawer's.

I felt myself blush; it was full of small red squares that said 'Condom' on it. I looked around me, totally self conscious, and then emptied the drawer's contents into the suit case. I took comfort knowing that most of those would be given to the other girls in the caves, but most of them would probably go to Mel and Jared.

I opened a cubby in the bottom and I read some of the titles of books inside. There was the entire series of Harry Potter, there was a couple of books that were by Jane Austin, three more books by Stephanie Myers and then about four or five notebooks. I didn't really have time to read all the notebooks but I took them and put them in the suitcase and then brought the Harry Potter and the Jane Austin books.

I took one more look around, and stopped at my mother's painting before I closed the door and walked back to my room.

The closet was basically empty and the ottoman was lying open and empty on the floor. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my brush and some jewelry. And then left after I said a very sad goodbye to my bed.

I didn't even get halfway down the stairs before Ian ran up to carry the suitcase for me.

"Are you alright?" he asked carrying the suitcase with ease.

I nodded, "Yea I think so. I'm just kinda sad to be leaving. It's nice to live in a house with a bed, a shower and Cheeto's."

Ian chucked, "Yea. The bed was great and so much better than our mattresses." I blushed, "The shower was pretty great too."

I nodded blushing more, "But I'm kinda happy that I'm leaving." I looked at him, "Because I get to come home to you and my other family."

I smiled down at me, "And there you'll stay." He said wrapping an arm around me, kissing the top of my head.

**Yeah! Now I know this one was short. But I have a REAL treat for you next Chapter. I mean it this time, next chapter will be from a unique point of view one I haven't done yet. And I'm so excited for this one. Leave me a review and fallow for more.**

**And just a small update. I have carpal tunnel and its been getting worse since I'm typing and writing so much. To much of a good thing. Anyway so I'm wearing braces on my wrists which makes it really hard to write. But I will continue to write and post.**


	21. Chapter 21: Memories

**So here it is, the treat that I promised. It's in Brandon's view. Lots of memories of his past with Wanda, Wanda's mother Britney and even Cloud Spinner or Melissa.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

**Chapter 21: Memories**

I took a drink of the liter bottle of Dr. Pepper. The night air came in through the small crack in the window while I heard a small moan.

I looked over and Wanda shifted her position in Ian's arms, waking him up. I turned back to the road chuckling.

"Where are we?" Ian asked.

"Not sure, I'm fallowing the map." I said pointing at the GPS on my dashboard.

I looked at him with the corner of my eyes and watched him rub his eyes and then make sure Wanda was asleep. He stroked her cheek with a look I'd worn many times looking at her.

I tried to let my mind focus on the road while I wanted to let my fatherly instincts tell him that was not ok. But my guess was that he'd be my son if they had the option of marriage. I tried not to let by fatherly instincts get the better of me.

"So…." I said awkwardly, "You and my daughter…."

Ian cleared his throat, "Yep."

We sat in silence for a few moments before I decided to speak up. "I knew you were hers before you even set foot in my house."

"Really? How?"

I smiled, "Well first I heard some noise and I knew exactly what those noises were. I let it slide but in the morning I almost caught you. She doesn't know it but I did see the boxers of yours that she kicked under the bed. And she's a terrible lire."

Ian chuckled, "That's what we keep telling her but she keeps trying to lie and get away with it."

"Then I saw the way she was happy that day, you were obviously close. And when you were walking back to the house I saw how you looked at her and how comfortable she was with your arms around her." I chuckled recalling the moment, "And then you were so scared of me when we met. I knew it had to be you."

I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. He was quiet for a moment, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

He took a deep breath, "When you said you were coming with us you said something about her age." I gulped, Oh no. "Exactly how old is she?"

I bit my lip, "What did she tell you?"

"She told me that her body was almost 18 when we put her in this body." Ian said.

"She told you then." I tried not to show that I was lying but I didn't want to cause her any trouble with him.

"Really? Is that true?" Ian asked.

I sighed, "Alright, if I talk to you about this you must promise that you won't be angry with her and that nothing will change between the two of you. I wouldn't want her to get angry at me for telling you."

"Is it bad?" Ian asked.

"That depends on how old you are." I said. I almost didn't want to know.

"Twenty Five. But I'll be Twenty Six in two in a half months…. I think."

I inhaled sharply. That's not bad. Not even ten years apart. I'd known people who'd been ten years apart or closer to eleven. "Not too bad."

"How old is she?"

"Just let me make sure you agree to my terms." I looked over at him to see him nodding. "Alright. Her real age is 17. I expect she told you she was going to be 18 when she was going to be 17."

I heard him inhaled through his teeth. But I continued, "Now look Ian. I'm guessing she gave herself an extra year to help you look at her as a woman and not a child. And she is. Normal human aging doesn't apply to her. She's defiantly older than you in many ways but in some ways she is her human age. But I'd say that if you bring both into account she'd be about 23 or 24."

"It just feels wrong somehow. Even though I know she's so much wiser than me in some ways."

I laughed, "I'm liking you more and more." I tried to level out my voice, "See I admire that in young men. In our society, as souls, a male wouldn't think twice about the body's age. They would be concerned about fulfilling the physical need for sex. And visa versa with the females. But I admire that about a young man who'd still think about age with the world the way it is."

He gave a small chuckle, "Call me old fashion."

I chuckled, "I will." I cleared my throat; I guess it'd be a good time as any…. "You know I wasn't so chivalrous when I was young." I took a deep breath. "Believe it or not I was 18 when I met her mother. And she was…. 15. At least when we first…. We only did it once but once she turned 16 she demanded that we do it more than once." I felt my lips form a smile, "I was probably less in love with Britney than you are with Wanda. Believe it or not, it's not so much about how old you are when you do it, it's about the feelings you have with that person."

I looked over at him for a moment; he was looking out the front window and had some sort of faraway look in his eyes. I let him think and let him wait to speak till he was ready.

"So you're not gonna kick my ass for sleeping with your daughter who is technically under age?" he sounded scared.

I laughed, a little too loud, it made Wanda stir. "Believe me, when she told me she had a partner I wondered if it'd reached that level but I guessed. And when I knew she had someone with her in her room I felt like I should open the door and kick your ass. But then I realized something…."

"What was that?"

I smiled, "She's a woman. Even though she's in my 17 year olds body it would be terrible of me to stop her from forming her own path in life." I turned to face him and put a very serious, and what I hoped was intimidating, look on my face "But mark my word Ian…."

"O'Shea." I added,

"Right. Mark my words Ian O'Shea; I will kick your ass so bad if you hurt her in any way."

He chuckled "Did she tell you how we met?" I shook my head, "Well she came into our community in Melanie's body and I tried to kill her."

I took a drink and almost choked on it, "You what?"

He nodded with a pained look, "I know. It was stupid. But I was blinded by the eyes that I'd always thought as evil." His voice got sadder, "But as I watched her or heard about her. She didn't seem dangerous and when she wasn't covered in dust and desert she was actually pretty." He paused, "But more than that as I watched her and saw how she reacted to us mean and viscous humans I became…. Well sentimental…. And curious. She was so…. Good. I admire her for that. And as days passed I fell in love with her. Not the body so much but the soul controlling the body."

I looked over briefly to see him gazing fondly down at Wanda. "Pretty soon I was in too deep to turn back. I love her more than my own life." He paused again. "Is this too cheesy? The more I say it out loud the cheesier it seems to sound."

I chuckled, "As long as it's the truth I don't really care how cheesy it sounds."

He continued. "Anyway. And when she decided to leave…. I couldn't take it. She'd become my reason for living. The reason I was surviving this, sort-of, apocalypse."

I nodded. Me and this boy had something in common. "You know that happened to me too." I paused; I was not going to cry. "When my wife Britney left I couldn't take it either. But I held onto my daughter and she was my reason for going forward."

He nodded. We were quiet for a few moments and I had my susposions that maybe he went back to sleep. I drank my Dr. Pepper and tried to focus on the road while my mind wandered back to magical times.

_The sun had come up and I rolled over and felt an empty spot next to me. I opened my eyes and saw her blonde hair come up and down. I rolled my eyes, she was exercising._

"_What are you doing?" I said._

_She did one more sit up and then turned, "Good morning honey."_

_I tapped her spot in bed, "Come lay down with me. It's early."_

_She smiled, "I should go on a run…."_

_I groaned, "But we don't get much time to ourselves since Carmen was born and you decided to become the most fit woman in the world."_

_She laughed and slipped into bed, "I'm just trying to stay fit."_

_I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I closed my eyes "You my perfect fit."_

_Of course as soon as we'd gotten comfortable the baby monitor on her bedside table alerted us to our baby daughter's existence._

_I groaned and Britney got out of bed and left the room. I too got out of bed even though she didn't need my help. I walked down the hall and poked my head into Carmen's room._

"_Ahhhh my baby. Did you wake up?" Bri said in a minor babyish tone. I smiled as she picked Carmen up and laid her against her chest, "Poor thing. It's ok. Your mommy's here." She walked over and changed her diaper then sat in the rocking chair. "It's ok. It's ok." She said rocking back and forth rubbing the babies back and humming softly._

_I smiled. She was wonderful. I was just happy to have been able to have this. I remember when the doctors said it'd be a long shot to have children and if we did get pregnant they baby would probably not survive or Britney wouldn't survive._

"_My little miracle baby." Britney cooed. "I'm going to help you grow strong and you'll be so beautiful. When you become a teenager the boys falling at your feet will drive your daddy crazy."_

_I tensed up. She wasn't even 6 months old and Bri was talking about her having a boyfriend._

"_I'm going to treasure these moments." She said, "Because I know you'll grow up to fast and these moments will be over before we know it."_

She was so right. I took a quick look over at Wanda sleeping next to Ian who had his mouth slack. She had grown up too fast. And Britney had missed most of it. I wonder if it tortured her as much as it made me angry.

I looked out into the darkness and saw a sign saying we were approaching a town that had several restaurants and a couple of motels. That was probably a good idea, I needed some sleep.

I pulled off the exit and went in to get a key. We could share a room for a night. When I came back I gently shook Ian awake.

"What?" he said confused.

"I stopped at a motel. You think you can carry her in or do you want me to do it?"

He nodded still a bit groggy, "I can do it."

"Ok. I'll get our bags and I'll show you which room it is." I did and he followed me to room A4. He set her on the bed farthest from the door and laid down next to her.

I smiled at them, they were a cute couple. I made sure to lock the truck, not like anyone would attempt to still it but I was use to it. Then I locked the door to our room and laid down on the other bed.

I heard some rustling. I opened the eye and I rolled over looking toward the sound.

Wanda was sitting up against the head board. She turned on her phone and hurried to turn down the brightness. I watched as she touched some of the buttons and I looked into her eyes and saw the reflection of the painting of Britney in her room.

"Can't sleep?" I whispered.

She jumped and looked over at me. "No. I just had a dream."

I scooted to the side and opened the blanket. Without hesitation she got off the bed and climbed under the blanket next to me. I kissed her forehead, "Wanna talk about it?"

She thought for a minute and then nodded, "I saw my mother; the one in the painting. She was dancing with you in the front room of our house. She was laughing and smiling."

That sounded vuegly familiar. "What happened next?"

"Well. I saw it from a low level. Like I was a child."

I smiled, "It's because you were."

"What?" She asked laying her head on my arm.

"Well, you were about four years old. It was your mom and I's anniversary. But you got sick so we spent the whole day taking care of you. Then when we put you to bed we went downstairs and I put a playlist on that your mom had made for our wedding. And we were dancing to a song called 'People Are Crazy' by Billy Currington we heard some noise." I smiled remembering her in her princess pajamas, "And it was you. You'd come downstairs because you had a bad dream. So we got all upset and your mom said she knew just the thing to cheer you up."

I chuckled and brushed her hair back and rubbed her cheek, "Your mom put you in my arms and then she turned on our song. It's called 'She's Got A Way' by Billy Joel." I smiled at her, "And I danced with you for the whole song. Mostly I just cradled you against my chest and you fell asleep to the beat of my heart and the soft piano of the song."

She smiled at me, "That's what I dreamt. Then after I closed my eyes I remembered calling "Mommy. Mommy." And she came. She came and held me in a rocking chair."

I nodded, "She loved to cuddle you. You were such a beautiful baby. She'd cuddle you and talk to you. I even woke up sometimes and sound her in your room rocking you. You were sound asleep but she'd sit there rocking you back and forth for hours. Until she was too tired and placed you in your crib and wondered back to bed."

She nodded. But got a frown on her face. "But then I dreampt that I was calling for her for a few minutes and she didn't come. Then I called for you and you came."

I frowned too. I remembered that day perfectly. That'd been the day she'd left. "I remember."

"What happened?" She asked. I heard the threat of tears.

I pulled my arms around her and cuddled she close to me. "That was the day she left. I woke up hearing you calling "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." Then I heard you start to cry and I rolled over to push her out of bed to go get you and she wasn't there. I got up and that's when you started to call for me. When I walked in you were calling "Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy" with tears rolling down your kissable cheeks. And I walked over and picked you up and tried to calm you down." I took a deep breath. "I was so mad at her. She was nowhere to be found. She was the one who know how to calm you down when you were hysterical. I walked down the stairs rocking you because that soothed you when you were a baby. But you were four, I didn't know how to sooth a toddler. I grabbed your box of princess dolls and dumped it on the floor and set you in front of them. You didn't stop crying but you started to play with them and I went looking for your mom."

I let her pull back and I saw that Ian was awake on the other bed just listening. I saw that she was crying and I wiped away a tear as I continued. "I saw a note on the counter next to some cheerio's that you loved to have for breakfast. It said that she loved us but that's why she had to leave. She said it would be forever. Or at least until she was ok to come back. I got so mad that I broke a vase that was holding a bouquet that I'd bought her. You came walking into the kitchen and I put you in your high chair and had you eat the cheerio's while I called her cell. She didn't answer. I called my mom and she came over to help with you. Every time she asked if you wanted to do something you said you wanted to look out of the window." I took a deep breath, "Every time we tried to tear you away from the window you started to yell and scream. I convinced you to come away from the window for snacks, lunch and dinner. You even fell asleep on the couch at your nap time. That night when I carried you up to your room you asked me "Is mommy coming home soon?" And I tried not to cry in front of you. I told you I didn't know. For the next four days you always called for your mommy first and then cried before calling for me. I came when you called for her. And every night you asked me the same thing. I told you I didn't know but on the fourth day I told you that she wasn't coming back. You cried for a long time. Cried yourself to sleep."

Ian sat up and sitting on the edge of the bed his face sad. Wanda was crying and just looked at me like she wanted me to continue.

"Anyway. She sent me divorce papers and I signed them. Two days later I met Melissa at a daycare I put you in because I had to go to work. She took good care of you and we started to date and got married just before you turned 6."

"And you didn't tell me about her?"

I shrugged, "Well you remembered and always said your mom left you when you were four, but you stopped talking about it after Melissa and I got married. Then you heard me and Cloud Spinner talking about her after we'd had souls implanted in us. You even said "Who's Britney?" It confused me because you knew that was her name. After that point Cloud Spinner thought it'd be best to keep it from you. The only time it ever came up was when you were turning 12."

"The wings." Wanda and Ian said together. She turned and smiled at Ian who smiled back.

I nodded, "Yea. You went to the mall and she bought you a dress. This was before everyone was implanted so we still used money. She bought you a dress and when you told her you were turning 12 she gave you a black dress bag and a big box. You read the note and then talked to me about it. You told me that Carmen had blocked out the memories because they'd been too painful and you told me that you wanted to forget her. We never spoke of her again. And Cloud Spinner pretended that you were hers and I faded into the background."

Wanda sat up, "Because of the cheating?"

I nodded. "Did I miss something?" Ian asked.

"Cloud Spinner cheated on Brandon." Wanda filled him in as I nodded.

"Yep. She'd cheated on several times. People would call it an affair. She was going to divorce me before the invasion. But after we had souls in us, I was still pretty emotional but she was very calm. WE came to an agreement that she'd stay until Pet turned 18. Then she would explain to her that she was going to fill out the paperwork and she would live with someone else. She didn't stop sleeping with the other man though. I wouldn't sleep with her because I was still hurt and I was more hurt that she didn't feel sorry for doing it."

Wanda hugged me again, "At least you're free of her."

I nodded. "Yea." I kissed her forehead again and she slipped back into bed with Ian. "Goodnight Sweetheart."

I saw her smile at me in the darkness, "Night Daddy."

"Goodnight Ian." I said, guess I should add him.

"Goodnight sir." He said. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

**Ok so that was pretty long but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Leave a review, let me know what you think.**


	22. Quick Update

**I'm getting the next chapter up soon but I wanted to tell everyone about the side story called 'mother of a host' it's of up and coming events in the point of view Wanda's biological mother, Britney.**

**It can be found on my profile.**

**Thanks for fallowing.**


	23. Chapter 22: They Soul I Could Have Been

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I had a REALLY bad week. Mostly emotionally but I have managed to pull an interesting chapter out of my imagination.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

**Chapter 22: The Soul I Could Have Been**

The sun was coming up when Jared shook me awake. "Mel. I need some sleep can you drive?"

I grunted it was too early, I was tired. I could wait till we got home and I could sleep on my mattress. Wish we had some 'Awake'.

"I'll drive." Landon said from the back.

I turned, he was awake. Jared and Landon changed places. And he started to drive.

I yawned, "Thanks. I don't do so good in the morning."

He chuckled, "Yea, me neither. Maybe it's something that runs in the family."

_Oh yea._ "Are you sure that Jeb is your dad? It couldn't have been some other Jeb?"

He shrugged, "Well if this Jeb doesn't remember my mom and doesn't recognize the picture I have then I'll have to keep looking."

"A picture?" I sat up a little straighter.

He nodded, "Yep. I found it in a box of stuff after my mom died. My uncle said it was a picture of my dad. She'd showed it to him once."

_Maybe…._ "Can I see it?"

He nodded again and pulled it out of his front pocket. He handed it to me.

I looked at it. It was a picture of a dark haired boy. He was grinning at the picture taker and was holding a gun.

I recognized it. I'd thought I'd saw it in the old photo album that had led me and Wanda to Jeb's caves. I smiled at the photo, "I think I know him." I said.

He took it back from me, "Really?"

I nodded, "Mhm. He was in my photo album." I paused, "I'm pretty sure you're my cousin." I smiled at him.

He smiled back but didn't reply.

We drove for a few minutes in silence. I wondered about this man. He looked about my age. And he was a soul. He was a soul but, so like Wanda, had been converted to the human cause. He hadn't joined any humans till now. He'd been searching for Jeb, ever since he had had a soul inserted into his mind. I tried, with my experience, to relate to him.

What if I'd been stronger than Wanda and instead of us working in harmony to find Jamie and Jared, what if I'd overpowered her? Kept my brief control over her. Would I have been able to maintain my soul cover while searching for them?

"So…." I said, "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Overpowered the soul inside you." I said. I felt some jealousy sweep over me. I was jealous; he'd overpowered a soul when I couldn't.

"It's not as easy as you make it seem when you say it like that." He said almost a little sadly. "When you live in the same body as a soul you start to understand them."

I nodded, "I know that but how'd you overpower the soul?"

He shrugged, "It was a process. I had to use the cunning nature I'd been raised in. My mother was kind of like Jeb, a conspiracy theorist. She said that she knew something was off. She tried to keep a low key after I was born. She was the one who'd tried to find Jeb originally. She knew he'd know what to do; he'd already have a plan. But she didn't know much about him and we were cornered when I was about 18. She grabbed me and told me to go after my father. Then she shot herself in the head."

He sniffed a bit and I patted him on the shoulder, "I wouldn't have been able to make it to safety if it wasn't for Jeb. He carved directions in the back of an old photo album that helped me get myself and my little brother to his safe haven."

Landon nodded, "Yea. Well I used some tricks I'd learned from my mom and got back to our place in the city. I went through her stuff looking for anything that could possibly lead me to my father. It wasn't till my uncle heard she was dead that he came over and brought a box of her stuff that I found the picture. See my mom had stayed with him while she was pregnant and had lifted the picture off Jeb. She kept it and left it in her things at my uncles."

I nodded, "She sounds like the type of girl Uncle Jeb would be interested in."

He smiled, "She was great. Of course I got a bit careless and got caught a couple months later." He paused then continued, "I started off as the prisoner that we all are at the beginning. People around me were disappearing after insertion. I was just lucky that I had a soul that was proud. He acted like everyone else, pretending I'd disappeared too. It was a process. I watched, observed, kept it secret from him. And little by little I gained control. At first I made it seem like I was just curious, like I was becoming a soul. He was happy about that and we kind of coexisted for a while. Then he let me take control sometimes. And before long I was always in control."

"And he's disappeared?" Landon shook his head, "He's still there?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes he's there but most of the time he's…. kinda dormant. It's like he hibernates in the back of my head until he wakes up for a few days."

"Has he woken up?" I asked curiously.

"Yea. He woke up once for a few hours."

"When?" I asked getting a little excited. I could almost imagine Jeb's curious look and wondered if that's what my face looked like. Maybe it runs in the family.

"Well he hears everything I hear it's just that things don't really interest him. The first thing that interested him in a long time was the other day with Wanda." He turned briefly to smile at me, "She told me about how she was implanted in a difficult host and couldn't get rid of her."

I smiled too. "Yea. Guess it runs in the family. Defiance." _Except my dad._ I added in my head sadly.

"Guess so." He said. "My soul was very interested how she got rid of the difficult host and when he heard that she'd simply given her back he sunk back into hibernation. He didn't like that alternative."

"We could take him out ya know?" I said, "Go out of state and grab a child or something. Wanda and Ian could raise the kid with the soul. Then you could have yourself back."

He shrugged, "Na. I like him in here with me."

I was shocked, "Why?"

He chuckled, "I guess you're the most qualified to understand my predicament." He gazed out into the darkness for a moment.

"I guess that's why I'm having a hard time understanding." I thought back, "And I guess I can understand a bit."

"Plus," he said, "I do have myself back. I haven't lost myself I just kind of added the soul."

I nodded, "I guess I just had a different experience."

We stayed quiet for what seemed like a half an hour. I was brooding how week I'd been. How…. Sympathetic I'd become to her. Too weak to push her to the back of my head and gain control of my body back.

"You're not weak you know." Landon said

"What?"

"You're not weak. That's what you're thinking right? That you were too weak to do the same thing I did with Wanda." I bit my lip. "Really I'm not even sure exactly how I did it so you have no reason to be ashamed that you couldn't."

I nodded. That wasn't going to make me feel any better.

"But it all worked out in the end." I heard Jared mumble, "For the better I might add."

I giggled; of course he'd been listening instead of going to sleep. I nodded to myself, "Yea I guess it did."

Instead of being stuck in my head with a soul as my prisoner I had a sister. Instead of having her there to witness everything I did, I had control and I was the only one there to be with Jared. And Jamie had another sister. And I was with the ones I love. Plus the wonderful soul I loved could have a human experience and had the opportunity to fall in love with a good man.

"Your right. It did turn out for the best." I rested into the seat. "And I'm not weak."

"You're a survivor." Landon said.

I nodded, "Exactly. I'm a survivor."

**By the way if you haven't checked it out yet go and check out the side story called 'Mother of a Host' it's pretty interesting. It's from the point of view Wanda's biological mother, Britney.**

**Anyway, leave me a review and keep reading.**


	24. Chapter 23: Suprise!

**It's been so long since I updated. And I'm sorry about that. BUt I've been going threw some changes. I moved in with my grandparents then I moved to the Potato state to live with my aunt who doen't have internet. And my laptop is a peice of shit so I have to either use my tablet or I have to barrow someone else's computer. No one wants to share their computer. :( But the Fanfic must go on! Thought I have hit a bit of a snag I think I'll be ending this one soon and writing the continuation on my 'side fanfic' "Mother of a Host" But only time will tell.**

**Yeah! They're almost to my new piece of drama! Mwahahahaha! Yes I just evil laughed on a fanfiction. Just read it, it's good.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

**Chapter 23: Surprise!**

I woke up rubbing my eyes in the bright sunshine that was coming through the windows when I heard the engine die. I sat up and looked around.

I was laying in the backseat of the truck with a blanket tacked to the roof to make it dark.

"Should we wake her up?" I heard Ian ask.

"I'd say let's wait till we find the note they left us. Remember we stopped and they didn't."

I let my brain process what was happening; We must be in Arizona and by the sound of it, looking for a note that Mel and the others left us.

"Where did they leave it?" I said trying to move the blanket, "I'll help look."

Someone undid the tacks and the blanket fell. I blinked back the sudden blinding sunlight and shielded my eyes.

"Your awake." Brandon said.

I nodded, "Where are we?"

"Almost home." Ian said grabbing my free hand.

"And we're looking for a note?" I said blinking and letting my hand fall to my side.

"Yep." Brandon said opening the door, "It should be right here." His voice got fainter.

I leaned over and kissed Ian's cheek, "Having fun talking to my father?"

I felt his jaw tighten, "Yep."

I looked into his face, "What's wro-"

"Found it!" Brandon called.

"I'll talk to you about it later." Ian said giving me a peck on the lips just as Brandon got back into the truck.

"It says they went in on ahead and they got some food. So we should be set for a week or so."

I nodded and sat back onto the seat and grabbed my seatbelt, "Are we going home now?"

Brandon started the car, "Sure are. Why don't you call them and let them know."

I nodded and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I pressed the 3 on speed dial.

"Hello?" Mel's voice answered.

"Hey." I said, "We're almost there. We just got your note."

"They just got our note." Mel said to someone. "Should I tell her?" she said kind of muffled.

"Tell me what?" I said.

"You know we'll just show you when you get here. Just know that we got you, and Brandon too, a surprise. Ok?"

"Ok." I said hesitantly, "How'd it go with Jeb and Landon?"

"Jeb was really surprised but they're talking. I think it's going over well." She said and then chuckled, "It doesn't hurt that he has Jeb's eyes."

I nodded, "I figured that'd help. So what's my surprise?" I asked.

"I…. Let's just say a lot of questions are gonna get answered." Mel said. "You'll see when you get home. Love you."

"Love you" The line went dead "too." I muttered.

"You've got a surprise?" Ian asked.

"Apparently both Brandon and I have a surprise waiting for us."

I felt the truck accelerate. "I'm not one for waiting." Brandon said.

It took at least 15 minutes to get to the place we were suppose to drop the car off at. And a five to ten minute walk to the cave.

"Wanda." I heard some voices say when we entered the big room from the tunnels.

The first to reach me was Jamie, sprinting towards me with his arms open wide. I pulled him close and smoothed his hair as he cried into my shirt, "Oh Wanda. I missed you so much!"

I kissed the top of his head, "I missed you too Jamie."

I felt myself being hugged from every side as my family embraced me. I even saw Sharon join, with a few tears in her eyes.

After I hugged everyone at least twice Jamie grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the kitchen. "Mel and Jeb are waiting to give you your surprise."

I felt my stomach twist up and I reached for Brandon's hand. I dragged him along as Jamie ran ahead.

When we got to the kitchen I recognized a few people, Jeb, Mel, Jared, Doc, Maggie and I even saw Nate but there was one woman I didn't recognize. But at the same time she was so familiar.

I stared at the woman with golden curls. Just like mine. She stared at me with her sparkling gray eyes. Eyes like mine. And I stared at her face with freckles across her nose and cheeks. Just like mine.

"Hello Wanda." She said. And then she took a deep breath, "Brandon."

I was frozen. _She was here? How? How on earth was she here?_

"Britney?" Brandon said taking a step forward.

I let go of his hand, still staring at her. I'd seen this woman in my dreams last night, but she was here, in my caves. Here when I could see her, touch her and more importantly yell and scream at her.

I felt hands go around my shoulders and down to my hands. I linked fingers with him as he leaned down to whisper. "Who is it?" Ian asked.

"She's my mother." I said. I more like yelled it, it had come out of me a lot louder than I expected.

She looked at me and nodded, "Hello Ian. I've heard a lot about you, from your brother."

Something inside me wanted to laugh; she obviously knew who he was. But other parts wanted to snap at her and to tell her not to address him.

I turned and buried my face into his stomach. I needed him to hold me, to comfort me. This was too much. I looked up into his face. He was staring at me with a look of worry and concern.

I took a deep breath, "We need to wash up." And without turning to look at anyone I dragged Ian towards our room.

I made him go first and checked that we weren't fallowed. Then I needed his help to put the door back in place. I just stood there facing the door breathing heavily.

"Wanda?" Ian said softly from behind me, "Baby are you ok?"

"What is she doing here?" I yelled turning around.

He seemed a bit surprised that I'd yelled but her put his hands onto my shoulders again, "I don't know. Why didn't you ask her that?"

I felt tears start to form, "I don't know." I said shaking my head and grabbing onto his shirt, "I don't know."

He pulled me close and sat us on the mattresses on the floor. He let me cry into his shirt for a few minutes before he spoke. "Now it looks like you have your mom and your dad."

I looked at him. He face was tight and was staring at the red and gray doors.

"What's wrong Ian?" I asked getting onto my knees beside him.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

I put my hands on either side of his face and moved his face to look at me, "There's something wrong, I know there is. What is it?"

He sighed, "I guess if you don't tell Brandon then I'll talk to you about it." I bit my lip as he took a deep breath. "He told me your real age."

I leaned away from him sitting onto my feet, "Really?" I felt tears welling up again.

He turned towards me, "Please don't cry." He said wiping away the moisture, "I understand why you did it. But I still feel a bit upset about it."

"I did it to be with you." I said softly.

He nodded, "And I talked to your dad about that." I blushed, "He made some good points."

I bit down harder on my lip while I watched his eyes. _Was he angry at me?_

"You could have told me ya know." He said, "I'm just concerned because you lied, and got away with it."

He wiped away more moisture, "That's the only time I lied to you."

He chuckled, "You mean the only time you lied and I didn't catch it."

I smiled a little bit, "Yea."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss me. His kiss was soft and gentle.

I felt the lava in me start to flow. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I felt him smile beneath my lips and lay me back against the mattress. I brought him down with me and he let his hand roam down and rest on my hip.

I felt him press his body next to mine and I rested my palms on the back of his neck pressing his lips closer to mine. He moved my hip so that there was no space between us and I wrapped my right leg around his hip. I heard him moan and I traced my tongue along his bottom lip.

He pulled back "Didn't you saw we had to wash up?"

I smiled, "But I'm having fun."

He sat up bringing me with him, "There will be plenty of time for fun later. Lets get you cleaned up and then there's one thing you need to attend too."

I groaned, _Of course._ "I don't really want to talk to her."

He nodded, "Ok. If you still feel that way after a bath then you don't have to." He kissed me again, "We'll come back here and have some fun."

**Yep. Back in the caves.**

"_**But doesn't that mean it's over?"**_

**[See the top bold info] Actually no. Now we have new drama. And I'm working on a way to make it interesting.**

"_**So it's going to go on forever?"**_

**HAhaha of course not. It'll end eventually. But as long as there are idea's in my head there will be O'Wanda to be written. And that's why you read this right?**

**Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think. Oh and don't forget to look at 'Mother of a Host' for the other side of the story.**


	25. Chapter 24: The Story

**Sorry it's been so long but here's the next installment.**

**Chapter 24: The Story**

_Dinner._ I groaned in my head.

Jamie walked over to us with a big tray of sandwiches on a tray. There were at least ten sandwiches on it.

"Whoa kid." Ian said, "Leave some for the rest of us."

"This is for you." Jamie said. He looked at me, "You and Ian are gonna eat in the game room. It's kind of exclusive. I'm not even allowed."

I bit my lip, "In the game room?"

Jamie nodded, "Yea come on." And he started off in the direction of the game room.

I looked at Ian and he shrugged, so we followed him.

Mel met us at the entrance to the cave that led to the game room, "There you are. I was going to come get you but I didn't know if you were…." She cleared her throat, "busy."

I went pink and Ian chuckled.

We fallowed her into the game room. There were quite a few people here for being exclusive. Jeb, Landon, Mel, Jared, Brandon, her, Nate and now me and Ian.

I looked at Jeb putting my hands on my hips and narrowing my eyes, "Hey there kid." He said giving me his small Jeb smile.

I glared at Landon and he walked over to me, "Wanda. I know she's not _your_ mother but she is the mother to your host. And I know that somewhere inside you; you want to know." He looked back at Jeb for a moment, "Family is something earth has that all the other planets don't. Not this kind of family."

I gritted my teeth, "You're a human. How would you know?"

He nodded and walked back over to Jeb. I immediately regretted being so harsh to him.

Mel had joined Jared and they were sitting on the ground Jared's hand in Mel's lap. She didn't say anything but stared into my eyes.

_Listen to her._ I heard her voice in my head again, _it will help you heal. Even if you don't know that you're hurting. _

Jared didn't say anything, he was just there for Mel.

"Wanda." Brandon said stepping forward and taking my hand, the one that wasn't being held by Ian. "I know that this is very odd. But I think you should listen to her."

I groaned and stepped back only holding on to Ian, "Let's all get it all out in the open." I said. "You all want me to listen to what Britney has to say because you think it'll give me some closure."

Ian stepped closer to me. In a comforting manner. I saw Mel nod.

I took a deep breath, "I'm Wanda. The soul. I'm not Carmen, no matter how much the two of you," I looked from Brandon to Britney and back "want me to be." I let that settle in before adding more. "Carmen stopped all memories of her mother. Even before the invasion. It was too painful for her. So Pet didn't know anything about it till you showed up when she was turning 12." I said looking directly at Britney.

She nodded, looking at her feet.

"So the dream I had last night." I said looking at Brandon, "Was the first time I dreamt about her." I recalled his recollections last night. How he relived the memories of his host. "I'm not Carmen. I'm in her body but I'm not her."

Brandon stood there looking at me for a few minutes before speaking, "I'm sorry if I gave the impression I thought you were the same person." He said. "Sometimes I forget that you aren't her. You move her body and speak through her mouth so much like I remember her, before the invasion."

I nodded, "That maybe but I need it known that I'm me, not Carmen." I wondered briefly how he'd know how she move now when she was so young when the invasion started.

I saw everyone nod and I took a deep breath, "I'm sure that if Carmen was here she'd want answers. And the more this drama persists the more the deep feelings are coming back up." I felt my eyes start to tear up, "I feel the deep feelings she had about being abandoned by her mother who she was apparently so close with. So I, Wanda, would like some answers so I can try to quell the feelings I'm having."

Britney looked up at me, "I'm sorry." She said softly.

I nodded and walked forward and sat down on the ground bringing Ian with me, "Ok. I'm here and I'm listening."

She looked down at me and then sat down herself.

Brandon came to sit on my other side and Nate sat next to Britney.

"Well. The morning that I left I heard someone knocking on the door of our house. It was a high school friend. We'd gone our separate ways years and years before but she was very paranoid. She had used my identity and got into some really bad things. Most of it involving gangsters who she said wouldn't have any problem torching my whereabouts out of my husband and using my daughter as bate. So I had to disappear. I went entirely underground. I took all the money I could and went off the grid. I didn't want to but I had to send your dad the divorce papers. I was watching the people who were looking for me, they had a couple of guys watching the house. And after a few months when Brandon threw out my clothes, they were convinced I'd never be coming back."

I nodded, so far it was making sense.

"I watched you guys all the time. I watched as you grew up to be so beautiful and I saw when Brandon met Melissa and I was even there when they got married. I was the first to know that she was cheating on Brandon but I couldn't tell him. And then..." she paused, "The invasion started. I watched it. Much like Jeb. I watched as people went into a 'work party' and came out as people who were way too nice to be human." Tears came to her eyes and I felt my emotion welling up as well. "I watched as Brandon was inserted with a soul and then as he took you and Melissa to the 'doctors' for 'checkups' I was so upset but I couldn't do anything. Not if I didn't want to have one inserted into my brain…. So I stayed observant for a while. Then someone noticed me, just watching. The reported it to the authorities but by the time the seekers got to my spot I was gone."

"Where did you go?" Ian asked. He sped his legs and sat me in-between then and someone passed him the sandwiches as I relaxed into his chest and Britney continued.

"Underground. Figuratively of course. I got a SUV, I got a soul to give it to me for free. I packed food, clothes, camping supplies, other needs and I became a nomad. That is until I ran, quite literally into Nate here. And I became his number two."

I nodded, "And the 12th birthday present?"

Britney smiled, "There was one more thing I had to teach you that I knew Melissa would fail at and Brandon wouldn't have the stomach for. I had to give you advice on sex." she chuckled, "You hadn't... well, the soul in Carmen's body before you didn't notice it but I had. While you were walking around the mall with friends I saw the way that boys and some of the men looked at you. So I decided to give you the Victoria Secret wings and some lingerie. And I wanted to buy you something for your birthday since I hadn't been there."

It seemed like she was having a hard time keeping me and Carmen and Pet separate at least when it came to this part... I'd correct her later; she was on a role.

"I couldn't watch to see how my present had affected you because I had to disappear, go into hiding, whatever you want to call it. But no matter how much time had passed or where I was..." She looked me straight in the eyes, "I never stopped thinking about you. Or loving you." she looked at Brandon, "Either of you."

I looked over as Nate nodded beside her.

I was trying to wrap my head around it... So she'd abandoned Carmen to save her life from some bad people but when the invasion happened she had to run from everyone. So she couldn't come back. Until now...

"I thought about you guys every single day." She said, "You both were always on my mind."

"It's true." Nate said. "No matter how much I tried to talk to her about other things when we first met, it was "Carmen this" and "Carmen that" or "One time Brandon and Carmen" I couldn't get her to shut up about you two. Mainly you."

I looked down at the floor. To be honest I did feel a bit better.


End file.
